Sentimental Objects
by Malin-Pedersen
Summary: Loki claims he is without sentiment but this wasn't always the case. Trinkets have telling tales. Loki/OC. Rated M for sexual situations, violence and swearing in later chapters. Read and Review folks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there folks :)**

**This is my first ever M rated plus my first foray into the Thor/Avengers scene but after reading so much of the lovely stuff on here I couldn't resist!**

**This story follows Loki and my OC in a kind of AU which starts in Loki's 'teenage' years to well after the Avengers so be prepared for a long-haul story :D**

**On some chapters there will be a prompt to go to Photobucket to look at pictures linked with what I'm wittering on about. For this chapter there's just a painting of what I feel my OC would look like and a lovely sketch done by a lady I met on Twitter called Pyton (that's all I know her as :P)**

**Go to my profile for the link.**

**Thanks to KeeperoftheNine for beta-ing this chapter for me & giving such great feedback. If you haven't already check out her story called With All Vice Tainted then do so. Pure gold.**

**I own nothing here but my OC.**

**Let us begin!**

xXxXxXxXx

Asgard was quiet once again. The party had ended, everyone had gone home or to one of the alehouses in the lower parts of the city while others were content to spend the rest of the night in someone else's bed. Bethan, on the other hand, sat on the polished stone ledge of her bedroom window, her legs dangling over the edge, enjoying the feeling of being so far above the ground. As if she were flying.

It was the height of the warm season, which meant the air was thick and heavy even when the sun went down. Bethan was only able to stand it by taking off the outer layer of her sleeping robes, leaving her arms bare to what little air there was as she took in the cold of the window ledge, sheets of parchment on her lap while she sketched the view before her with a piece of charcoal.

Nights often went like this as Bethan wasn't really one for sleeping. She would sometimes dress in breeches and a tunic to walk around the city, parchment and charcoal pouch in-hand, to draw whatever was in front of her when she happened to finally stop. Tonight, though, her legs were too tired to take her anywhere further than the window.

Her long wavy brown hair hung loosely in a knot on the top of her head though much of it had managed to escape, falling down her back or in front of her eyes, meaning she kept having to brush it away with fingers stained from her charcoal, leaving dark smudges on her nose, brow, cheek, chin and lip, only to have it fall in the way again.

Bethan was so engrossed in her sketching that she almost failed to notice the figure slowly appearing at her side.

"What a strange looking creature you are when no one is around."

The voice was so playful and teasing that without having to look up she could have told straight away who it was, no one had the ability to sneak up like that but for one person.

"This coming from someone who likes to wear a ridiculously huge horned helmet as part of his smart attire. And _that's_ in public."

Bethan's eyes never left the page as she spoke, concentrating on using the very tips of her fingers to smudge some areas of her picture. Even though she couldn't see Loki she knew he'd have that smirk on his face and could almost physically hear it when he spoke again, seemingly choosing to ignore that she had spoken at all.

"And for someone who is seemingly meant to be dressed and ready for slumber, you appear to be extremely grubby. Don't you ever bathe?"

Bethan finally looked up to find him leaning against the window frame to her left with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankle. Typical mischief maker stance, Bethan called it. She couldn't help but smile, shaking her head at him, "Charming as ever, I see. If you could call a worm charming, that is."

Loki clutched at his heart in mock-horror. "They may be mere words, dear Lady, but they still cut deep."

His face reverted back to his wide smile as he crossed his arms again, looking too much like he was enjoying their little exchange of innocent insults.

"Oh, I highly doubt there's anything I, or anyone else for that matter, could do to hurt you right now," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Her pale friend leaned in slightly with cocky mirth all over his face. She simply couldn't wait to make it disappear.

"And what, pray tell me, brings you to that conclusion?"

Bethan leaned in towards him so that their faces were only a few inches apart with a knowing smile, her voice dropping down to a whisper.

"Because you're not the real Loki."

The Loki-Double rested against the frame again, it's cockiness gone to be replaced at first by disbelief then a broad smile that reached up to its eyes spread across its face. It looked towards the chamber door behind her before vanishing in a green haze.

"How is it you are the only person I know of who can tell me apart from my doubles? What sort of witchcraft is this?"

Her smile widened at the sound of his voice, twisting round on the ledge to find the real Loki standing in her doorway, his expression a cross between amused, amazed and annoyed.

"I assure you there is no witchcraft of any kind involved. Simply, in a word, sweat."

Loki's eyebrows shot up as he crossed over the threshold, closing the door behind him.

"What?"

"Honestly Loki look at me. I have this night gown on, sitting in an open window, on cold marble and I still have beads forming upon my brow. Yet this double of yours was in your full, thick armor minus your helmet and yet it was as dry as Heimdall's humor!"

Loki chuckled to himself as he almost prowled over towards her, swinging his legs slightly with each step. He moved like this whenever he was bored or tired. Bethan suspected he was most likely the former at this moment.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with Thor and Fandral on their jaunt into the lower city if you're as bored as you seem." Bethan watched as he finally reached her to swing a long leg over the ledge, falling back against the frame. His hands rested limply on his thighs with one foot planted firmly on the floor while the other swung idly back and forth on the other side. It wasn't a particularly large window which meant that Loki's knee rested against Bethan's right leg. Unlike the double earlier, the heat was evident all over his face.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh, sitting up again to look over the ledge to the gardens far below. "Fandral is so drunk he's trying to take home almost every girl he sees, no matter what her state be, and I don't think Thor actually knows what's going on anymore. Mother had to get one of the guards to place Mjolnir in the vault till he came to his senses…which may be never. Why Father gave him that thing early only to give it to him again during his aging ceremony, I will never understand."

Bethan laughed to herself at the image as she looked at her parchment again. She gave a growl of disappointment at her efforts suddenly, going to throw it out in front of her in frustration but Loki grabbed at her wrist before she could let go.

"What are you doing you crazy girl?"

"The heat is making my hands sweaty so the charcoal has become damp. It has rendered this picture as a complete disaster!"

Her dark haired friend plucked the picture from her hand but kept a gentle hold of her wrist as he examined her work, "I don't know what you're twittering on about. You're much better than you think. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"Look who's talking."

Loki looked up at Bethan's charcoal covered face and smiled somewhat sadly at his childhood playmate. He only noticed now that their hands had shifted so that their palms rested against the inside of the others wrist. She was moving the fingers of her small grubby hand in small, whisper gentle, absent minded circles that left black marks on his skin and caused goose bumps to travel up his arm. Looking at her now it was astounding to him how much she had changed since he had first seen her when they were small children.

xXxXxXxXx

_Frigga watched her two sons as they ran around the courtyard fountain each trying to splash the other. In this game it seemed that Loki's small, slight frame was working in his favor. Loki was able to get Thor to stretch just a little bit too far, so that his brother fell face first into the fountain. The queen laughed as she picked her eldest up and out of the water, not caring about the damp patches down the front of her gown it created and sent him off with one of her ladies in waiting to have him dried off._

_Loki was still giggling when she turned to him but instantly stopped when he realized he might be in trouble._

"_Thor started it." the little prince said very matter-of-factly as if this could magically plead his case._

"_Yes Loki I did see," Frigga's expression melted into a warm smile as she knelt on one knee to look into her son's face, which was looking decidedly less worried now, "and well done for winning. Never mind what the Master at Arms sometimes says to you in your sparring lessons Loki. Sometimes brute strength and over confidence can be a warrior's folly."_

_The queen lifted him up into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her neck, though she was not able to sit him on her hip as she once did. They settled now a days for embraces that left Loki's growing legs dangling as Frigga held him flat against her._

"_Oh you're getting to be so big now! Soon I won't be able to lift you at all."_

_Loki felt reluctant to let go of his mother when she set him back down on his feet again, though loved the warmth of her hand as she ran her fingers through the clean black hair on the top of his head, playing with it absentmindedly, "You're growing so fast that you're even taller than Thor now."_

"_Not by much mother."_

"_Well I'm sure he'll catch up sooner or later and before we know it you'll both be fine, tall, handsome young men." Frigga took her hand from his hair to take a gentle hold of his chin, stroking it with her thumb. She hoped both her sons took their time in growing up, to stay her little boys for as long as possible. "Now let's see if we can't get through some of the work your tutor of letters has given you, hm?"_

_The little prince ran off to where his books where lying and sat crossed legged at his mother's feet as she rested into her chair. They sat there happily for a while while Loki worked from his book until the lady in waiting that had left with Thor returned and bowed her head in front of them._

"_My Queen, I helped Prince Thor with his change of clothes but, as we left his room, his arithmetic tutor appeared saying that the prince had work still to complete from earlier today so he is with him now endeavoring to finish."_

"_Thank you, Terna. You may go now if you wish. I feel Prince Loki and I will be quite alright for now."_

_Frigga shone her attention once more on her youngest son's book as the Lady Terna gave a small sharp curtsey before continuing._

"_My Queen I have been asked to tell you that his majesty, The Allfather, has requested your presence in the meeting hall on a matter of the utmost urgency."_

_Loki looked up back at his mother to find her lips pressed to a thin line of worry._

"_Very well. Thank you Terna. Please stay here with Loki until my return."_

_It was a command more than a request to which the young girl gave another small curtsey and stepped aside when Frigga rose from her chair, her gown sweeping behind her as she left the courtyard, leaving Loki with the Lady of the Court alone for some time._

_By the time Frigga returned Loki had long since finished his work, amusing himself now by drawing patterns with wetted fingers from the fountain onto the warm courtyard floor and watching them fade away slowly in the heat._

_Terna rose from her chair and bowed deeply as Frigga and Odin approached. Loki got to his feet and stared curiously at what appeared to be a small person in his father's large arms, which in turn had its arms wrapped around his neck._

"_Thank you Lady Terna, you can go now." said the queen, nodding gratefully._

"_Your Majesties." squeaked Terna, straightening up and retreating from the courtyard. Frigga moved gracefully like always, crossing the stone tiled floor to sit on the edge of the fountain, putting her arm around Loki, drawing him in close to her._

"_Loki, my sweet, we're going to be having someone else live here with us from now on. You and Thor are to treat her like she were your very own blood sister and are to help her, teach her and protect her like big brothers should. Do you think you could do that for us? Do you think you could be a good big brother?"_

_Loki gave his parents a nervous smile and nodded his agreement. He was grateful to feel his mothers arm tighten slightly around him when Odin stepped forward with the little girl still clinging on for dear life. _

"_You have to let go now little one," said the giant of a man that was Odin, as he held her tenderly in his arms. He lowered her gently down till her bare feet touched the ground, which she seemed to allow, but she then refused to let go of his hand while her other clutched at his robe. All the while not a sound was made by her._

_The Allfather spoke comfortingly as the girl pressed her back into his legs. "Loki this is Bethan, daughter of Adraser. Bethan this is my youngest son, Loki. You will meet our eldest, Thor, later."_

"_Hello." The boy gave her a small wave as he spoke, but she never said a word. Wide brown eyes stared at him, as though she were some terrified creature that would bite his hand if he dared to put it near her._

_Loki knew from his studies that Adraser had once been his fathers chief __advisor__ and a mighty warrior during the war with Jotunheim, but after it's end had taken his wife and baby, with Odin's blessing, to Vanaheim. What didn't make sense to Loki was how this scrawny little thing in dirty ragged clothes, cuts all over her legs and fingers, dirt sticking to a tear stained face and with masses of untamed brown hair knotted into two tangled braids, could possibly be a noble mans daughter. She looked as if she belonged in the lowest places of the city._

"_Bethan has lost her mother and father in a recent skirmish and has no living family left, even on Asgard. Therefore we will become her family."_

_Frigga rose to her feet, keeping her hand on clasped around Loki's shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, smiling down at him."Loki you are going to help me get Bethan settled in her chambers. I was hoping you would read some of your stories to her."_

_Before he knew it they were making their way towards what would now be Bethan's room, but only after Frigga had managed to get the little girl to release her death grip on Odin and carried her to their destination, setting her down outside the large, imposing door. Frigga marveled at how__ light the girl was, she was so thin and tiny. Like a little bird. The queen squeezed the little hand now clasped in hers gently, noticing as well how Bethan's other hand reached out for Loki's. He had no choice but to let her grubby fingers cling onto his, satisfied that she wouldn't attempt to bite them._

"_Bethan this is the door to your very own chambers so I want you to have a good look so you remember where it is." explained the queen. "The door on the left of yours is where Thor sleeps and this one on the right is Loki's, so my boys will never be too far away."_

_Loki, even though he was still very young, could see how his mother was trying to be as comforting as possible with her gentle gaze and soothing tone of voice. Frigga just hoped that having an Odinson on either side would help this tiny bird feel safe. The royal sons being protected by two guards on either end of the corridor._

"_What I think we need to go with Bethan's bath time is some of those stories of yours, Loki. Why don't you go and choose some books you think she may like now and you can read them to her?"_

_Her black haired boy gave a wide smile. Ever since Loki had been able to talk and read at the same time he had loved to read out loud to anyone and everyone who would listen, "Yes mother!" he said, running to his room and disappearing from Bethan's view, leaving her other hand very empty all of a sudden._

_The queen moved forward to open the door but was tugged gently back by the girl, refusing to budge, "What is the matter little one? I assure you there is nothing to be afraid of in your new room. You are perfectly safe."_

_Bethan turned her dusty head to the right and Frigga couldn't hold back the smile when she realized where the girl was looking._

"_Your quite right, Bethan, we should wait for Loki to return before we go in."_

_In a matter of minutes Loki was running through his door again, this time with three leather bound books under his arm, the smile on his face still wide as he skidded to a stop beside them. Almost immediately Bethan's hand found Loki's and grubby little fingers curled around his again._

_Frigga was now finally able to move forward, the two children following single file behind her into a room filled with the afternoon sun, streaming in through the window._

_There were a few servants milling around, preparing the room that had been empty since before Loki could remember. One was putting away an array of different clothes into a large chest of drawers while two others were making up the bed which seemed couldn't be big enough for two adults to lie comfortably on it but may be big enough for two or three children to lay side by side. Steam could be seen coming from the wash room at the other end of the chambers while the last servant prepared the bath._

_Loki felt the grip on his hand grow tighter and was pulled towards Bethan slightly, as if she was using him like some sort of fleshy shield. He gave the hand a quick, reassuring, squeeze back._

_The queen dismissed all the servants apart from the woman that was filling the bath who she then charged with getting Bethan undressed and in the tub. The poor little thing grasped tighter at their hands as the chamber maid walked towards her._

"_It's alright Bethan, this is Lina. She helps me with my baths sometimes to and she's very nice. Don't be afraid." Those big brown eyes studied Loki's face as he spoke, trying to offer her more reassurance not to be afraid. After a few moments she let go of Frigga's hand to offer it to Lina before finally letting go of Loki's and allowing herself to be led away._

_His mother knelt down beside Loki and gave him a warm smile. "You're a wonderful big brother already my son. Now Lina is getting Bethan into the bath and once she's ready, Lina will leave and I will bath her while you settle down to your reading."_

"_But mother why are you bathing her and not Lina?" His dark little eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_She playfully poked his nose, "So she isn't overwhelmed by too many new faces. Also so I can bond with her, in a way, and you too."_

_He still didn't seem to understand why._

"_When you were just a little babe Loki, I was the one to bathe you every night and ready you for bed."_

_Loki turned that over in him mind a few times. "So cleaning her is a way of making her into your baby?"_

"_Almost," laughed the queen. "It's more about comforting, soothing Bethan and distracting her with your stories. You must understand Loki that she was survived a horrific ordeal in which she has lost her parents. We must do what we can to help her feel secure again. To let her know she is with people who can care for her and love her."_

_All seemed a bit clearer now that she had explained but the boy didn't dwell on it for too much longer. The thought troubled him as he didn't know what he would do if he lost his parents..._

"_My Queen, she is ready for you now."_

_Lina gave a little bow while she clutched at the bundle of soiled rags that were Bethan's clothes in her arms. Frigga nodded to the woman, taking her son's hand again and leading him towards the sound of water, like it was being played with by a hand._

_Had it not been a somewhat solemn situation, Loki was sure he would have laughed at the sight that was revealed._

_The massive copper, roll top tub was filled to the brim with steaming hot water that filled the room with a moist haze. What had made him want to laugh though was that Bethan was too small to sit in the tub and not be chin deep, making her head seem to be bobbing along in the water, roped plaits floating around her. The overly serious look on her face, as if she were not impressed to be where she was, was also comical in itself._

_In the end Loki couldn't help it and a spluttering laugh escaped him, though he quelled it after a look from his mother._

_Frigga had rolled up the long sleeves of her dress as she set to work cleaning every inch of Bethan's little frame, being careful with the cuts around her legs._

_The queen had ended up having to empty and refill the bath three times._

_First to remove the layers of filth from Bethan's skin. Second, the longest one in which Loki ended up helping with, to untangle her long hair but only after having to cut at least 20 centimetres off the ends where it was too knotted up to ever unravel. Frigga had been saddened to cut it for she was sure Bethan was truly a beautiful sight with hair as long as it was, flying loose around her. Loki had even helped to wash her hair until it squeaked beneath his fingers before watching his mother roll it into a bun on top of the girls head._

_Then to the third and final bath, Frigga added a crumbling red powder that crackled and fizzed with the water before settling, turning the water murky white that Frigga explained could help ease any aches or pains that Bethan was suffering from as she lifted the girl up and placed her in the water once more._

_The whole time Loki had sat on a stool beside the bath reading story after story, tale upon tale, to his very captive audience._

_You would think a young boy like Loki would have chosen to read of battles and monsters but he had, on purpose, chosen stories that were funny. Bethan never so much as tittered, despite his best efforts, but he was certain of seeing a fleeting smile when he got to a bit about a court jester falling right into a queen's lap._

_All were glad when the bathing was over and Bethan was dressed in a warm cotton nightgown of a deep purple hue, hair drying in the air to reveal soft waves that reached the backs of her knees, face clean enough to unveil doll-like features with rosy little cheeks. Frigga had marvelled at what a pretty little thing she was under all that built up dirt. Then again, the queen did remember her being a beautiful little baby._

_While Frigga arranged the bed ready for sleep, Loki sat on a plump sofa near the door with Bethan beside him. The girl was trying to brush her long hair with an ornately enamelled brush Frigga had handed her, finding it rather difficult and ending up with the bristles becoming lodged with strands of hair._

_This first sound that Loki ever heard from her was a huff of frustration before he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. He smiled at the sight of the brush dangling at the side of Bethan's head, big brown eyes pleading for help._

"_Gotten yourself into a bit of a muddle haven't you? This might hurt a little, but try to keep still."_

_Loki felt her twitch a few times as he removed the brush from the bird's nest of hair before gently running the bristles through it till the nest was all gone._

_Handing the brush back to Bethan with a quick smile, he went back to reading his book only to have the brush suddenly thrust under his nose, blocking his view._

"_What are you doing? I got it out for you didn't I?"_

_Bethan said nothing and merely waggled the object in front of his face, scratching his nose with the bristles._

"_What Bethan, what do you want?" Loki couldn't help the annoyance that seeped into his voice, he was only a child after all._

"_Loki, I think she wants you to brush her hair through for her." Frigga was now by the window, closing it against the wind that had picked up as the sun began to set._

"_Oh...sorry Bethan." The little prince took the brush from her grasp but held out his other to stop her when she went to sit on the floor at his feet._

"_You need to ask first before I'll do it Bethan. It's only polite."_

_To anyone who didn't know Loki as well as Frigga then they would think he was being rude, but his mother smiled to herself at his attempt to get Bethan to speak. She could tell he was curious to hear what she sounded like and the queen watched closely in case he started to push too hard before the little girl was ready. There was no way of telling how long Bethan had been on her own with no one to talk to meaning that any words she spoke now would be strained and sore. She would need to be eased, slowly, back into speaking normally._

_Bethan was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked from the brush to Loki, to Frigga then back to Loki and the brush again. A moment or two passed as the little girl shifted in her seat before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly._

"_Please."_

_The word was small, crackled and raspy as it left her but Loki's face lit up at the fact she had actually spoken and his little trick had worked. He unknowingly rewarded her with a dazzling smile that Frigga had the suspicion would make him very popular with the ladies one day._

"_Alright little Bethy, seeing as you asked so nicely."_

_Frigga simply marvelled at the smile Bethan gave Loki in return as she sat on the floor in front of him, loving this little term of endearment he had called her by. The queen felt any worry about Bethan's state of mind slip away as the girl sat there, quite the thing, while Loki ran the brush through her hair over and over._

_It was now getting on into the evening and Frigga was very aware that Loki needed to be fed and put to bed soon and Bethan needed to rest._

_The girl was sitting up in her new bed with one of Loki's picture books in her lap while the boy was sprawled out on his stomach, another book open in front of him._

"_Come now Loki, it's time for your supper and then to bed with you."_

_Loki got up from the bed to get ready to leave, eager at the thought of food._

"_No!"_

_Both mother and son were startled when Bethan tried to cry out in her raspy underused voice._

"_I don't think she wants us to leave, mother."_

_Frigga could see the panic of being left alone all over the little birds face and she couldn't blame her if what Odin had told her was true. She needed to attend to the needs of her son but couldn't very well leave the child alone and terrified in this unfamiliar place. Frigga sighed deeply, at a loss as to what to do._

"_Stay...please."_

_Bethan's voice was ever so slightly less crackled now but there was desperation there that made Loki's skin crawl._

_An idea flashed through his thoughts._

"_Mother, would it be alright if I slept here tonight?"_

_Frigga's brows raised in a mixture of amusement, amazement and relief._

"_I could have my supper here, share it with Bethan and then read to her till she fell asleep. If I slept here as well she wouldn't be alone if she woke up in the night."_

_The queen went over to her black haired boy and kissed the top of his head, "Wonderful idea. What a smart boy you are. Go to the wash room and use one the flannels to have a wash with instead of a bath and I'll have some food sent along with your night things."_

_Loki kissed his mother good night before she did the same with Bethan, who seemed happier again, leaving them with a fire now burning in the grate._

_Food was sent up from the kitchen as Loki dressed for bed but Bethan didn't start till he was ready._

_It was just a simple vegetable broth, bread that had all the crust removed so Bethan would find it easy to eat while the warm soup in her belly made her feel sleepy and relaxed like all comforting food does._

_Loki had been true to his word, reading to her again the stories she pointed to, not asking her to speak anymore this time to allow her voice to rest. She had been happy enough to point at what she wanted to hear._

_He wasn't sure if it was himself or Bethan who fell asleep first, but when he woke again it was dark, the fire having burned itself out. The book he had been reading aloud was lying open on his chest, his left arm resting on his belly while his right was flung out towards the sleeping girl beside him._

_Loki was aware of a faint tickling sensation on the upturned wrist nearest Bethan and the weight of a delicate forearm resting in his hand. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to find the, altogether not unpleasant, tickling sensation was caused by Bethan's slim fingers moving in small circles over the soft skin on the underside of his wrist._

_Bethan was deeply asleep but she must have reached out in the night for comfort and found his arm there. Loki suspected that she must have had a doll or some sort of security blanket where she lived before, which was lost in all that had happened to her and so was now using him as some kind of anchor for her night time safety._

_The prince began to drift back to sleep again, his thumb tracing a soft line back and forth along her skin. His eyes sprang open through when he heard Bethan mumble._

"_Loki."_

_He checked and she hadn't woken but had merely shifted slightly in her sleep as she spoke before settling down again._

_Loki put up a good fight but sleep won in the end as his eyes became heavy, drifting to a close._

"_Night night Bethy."_

xXxXxXxXx

The grubby fingers that had been tracing the veins on his wrist a moment ago were now wrapped around it, shaking roughly.

"Loki! Have you suddenly been struck dumb or something?"

Loki blinked a few times at Bethan's bemused face before smiling at her, pulling his arm from her grasp so it was free to work with the other in freeing up his collar a bit. The heat was really starting to get to him.

"Sorry Bethy. Went into a bit of a daydream there."

"To be perfectly honest I'm surprised you haven't passed out from the heat and so many layers. Loki your face is bright red."

He gave in and opened his heavy leather top coat all the way so air could get through his under shirt to reach his over heated skin.

"Well I don't have the luxury of being able to wear thin, flouncy dresses like some that I know."

Bethan laughed to herself as she swung her legs over his, removing herself from the lovely coolness of her window ledge to lay her wad of parchments down on the desk.

"It's your own fault if you insist on wearing most of a cow carcass during the warmest part of the year."

She poured some water into a glass tumbler then handed it to Loki. "Here. Out of the goodness of my heart, have a drink."

"Very kind of you, I'm sure."

Bethan ignored his sarcastic tone and poured a glass for herself, her nose crinkled after taking a drink to find the water had gone horribly warm.

"Well this is no good at all."

Looking at the water in his own glass, a sly smirk slid its way onto his features.

"What Loki? What are you scheming in that head of yours?"

"Fancy a swim little Bethy?"

"What? Where?"

The sly smirk grew wider, mischief appeared in his eye and Bethan knew there was something going through his head that was bound to land them both in a lot of trouble.

"The Hanging High Gardens."

"You mean the Hanging High Gardens that are used for the High Summer celebrations and are barred for the rest of the year? The ones that were only just barred off again last month?"

"The very same."

"Are you mad?"

"Quite possibly."

Bethan couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Hanging High Gardens were next to the orchard where the Idunn apples grew and in fact the pool she knew he was thinking of, fed water directly to those very trees.

"Loki why there? It wouldn't take us very long to simply walk to the bath houses pool where we would be in no danger of being skinned alive. I don't think Odin has quite forgiven us just yet for making it snow in the throne room."

The mischief maker threw the contents of his glass out the window and watched it fall through the air for a moment.

"Acht! Where's your sense of adventure Bethy!? After the feast tonight the bath house will be swamped with hordes of the inebriated and I have no wish to share myself with anyone else but your lovely personage tonight, dear friend."

Bethan rested her hip against the desk as she pondered his words, studying the unappetizing water in her hand.

"Fine! You win!" Her face cracked into a begrudged smile as she headed towards the small side room which held the bulk of her clothes.

"What are you doing Bethy, just come as you are for Bor's sake."

Loki gave his companion a look of bizarre amusement as he swung his leg over the ledge of the window, making his way to the desk, setting his empty glass down.

"Loki if I was to get this shift wet then it would become _completely _transparent and I don't know about your feelings on the matter, but I would rather not be ogled as I walked back to my chambers afterwards."

An eyebrow raised as the indulgent smirk came back; his gaze unable to resist travelling to Bethan's rather ample chest for one so young. Her own eyes went wide and laughed as she watched him do it.

"Excuse me, you Highness, but do you mind not behaving like a pervert in front of your subject?"

The prince's smirk widened as he simply pointed to himself, finally making eye contact with Bethan again. "Man."

Bethan raised her own dark eyebrow at his weak 'excuse' and pointed at him to. "Technically really still just a boy. Now leave while I get ready."

His smirk finally became a warm smile as he chuckled again at her smudged face and moved towards the door. "I'll meet you at the gates."

Why he didn't just wait for her outside the door, she didn't know as she didn't take long to change from the remainder of her sleeping robes to a light cotton dress that tied round the neck, brush her hair through quickly and wipe the charcoal from her face so she could catch up with Loki.

Even with his long legs he hadn't gotten very far and Bethan was soon walking along side him.

They reached the gates for the gardens in no time, Bethan kept a look out while Loki worked on the lock with a mixture of magic and manual lock picking. The prince beamed smugly as the metal gate opened to him. Bowing slightly, gesturing to Bethan, "Ladies first."

She shoved him lightly on the shoulder, making her way past into the thick jungle of the High Gardens, hearing Loki step in behind and locking the gate again before catching up.

There were no lamps or fire pits anywhere to light their way but both knew the paths between the bushes and flower beds well enough. Soon they found themselves at the pool of water they came for.

It wasn't very large. Bethan mused that she could go from one end to the other in about 4 or 5 strokes and it was deep enough to just cover her shoulders if she stood on her tiptoes while in it. Same could be said for Loki though she suspected, he still had maybe another growth spurt to go through and he was roughly the same height as her right now of about 5'6 to 5'8.

The pools edge was almost flush with the tiled floor and the water shone with a bright, shimmering, pale blue light as if lit from within, shedding a silvery glow on the trees and bushes that surrounded it.

At the far end of the clearing there was a gap in the trees where the edge of the pool wall met with nothing but air and a sheer drop.

The Hanging High Gardens were called such because they grew on the edge of the cliff near the palace and were only used during the celebration each year to welcome the height of summer.

Loki was already working at removing the layers of cloth and leather that made up the top half of his armour as Bethan kicked of her shoes to take a running jump straight in, sending up sprays of water high into the air as she shrieked with laughter.

With his hair now damp from a face full of water, Loki had managed to free himself of his boots, leaving on his under shirt and trousers, to follow by example and jump in after her.

Bethan spluttered as the wave he caused hit her right in the face and laughed as she tried to remove the hair sticking across it. Loki surfaced with his head tilted back, hair slicking back against his head, looking blacker than ever. A thought at the back of her mind cropped up stating that he rather suited it slicked back.

"Very graceful Loki. About as much poise as Sif when she's forced to wear a dress."

"Says the person wearing the dress, who did the exact same thing and screamed while doing it."

"Ha ha, smart arse."

Humming in appreciation Loki laid his head back into the water again, closing his eyes at the simple joy of feeling cool.

Bethan floated on the sport nearby and smiled at the bliss written all over his face now it returned to its normal pale hue.

"How goes the preparations for Thor's coming of age?"

He sighed, keeping his eyes close, "As well as could be expected. His new armour is being made, the entertainment has been arranged, the kitchens are already working on the food and Fandral is organizing a night of drinking and debauchery in Thor's honour seemingly after the main event."

"Thank the Gods I won't be invited to _that_ little gathering."

Loki opened one eye to peer at Bethan. "When it comes to Fandral, I wouldn't be too sure."

Both sniggered at the idea as they drifted about in the water, floating on their backs to look up at the stars.

Bethan was the one to break the silence again, speaking softly as if to herself. "I wonder how many of those stars up there are actually worlds."

Loki brought himself upright and looked at her in a way that, if she been looking at him, would have made Bethan feel like she had said something completely insane and stupid like left is right, up is down or Thor is a genius compared to you.

"What in the Hel makes you think of that?"

The girl continued to float by him, her eyes never leaving the heavens. "Haven't you ever wondered what's out there in the cosmos Loki? We hear snaps and snippets about all the known places to Asgard in our lessons but we're never given the chance to see it for ourselves."

Loki swam to the water's edge in a few easy strokes and pulled his sodden undershirt from him as he spoke, throwing it away towards his boots with a wet thwack. "The thought to travel anywhere never really occurred to me. Why would I when everything I could want is already here?" Loki leaned back against the pool wall as he studied his little Bethy's face, trying to fight that niggling want to look at the swell of her chest again and failing. She was going to be surprised when she got out of the water. That dress certainly didn't hide as much as she had hoped now the cotton was soaked completely through.

"I live in a glorious palace, I am a prince of Asgard, I may well be king of it one day. I have my books, my mother and father, Thor and you. I have everything right here in the Realm Eternal. Nothing out there is of much interest to me. The night sky is nothing more than just a prettily painted canvas."

Bethan heaved a sigh. "Maybe your right."

xXxXxXxXx

**R & R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

**Big thanks to those who have reviewed and also those that have followed. Equally big thanks to peeps who have actually faved my story as well :D Makes me mucho happy!**

**We have a bit more kiddy Bethan and Loki going on in here plus a bit more of an idea of where they stand as "teenagers". This Loki so far is not based on the one from the films as he must have been happy and chirpy at one point in his life before his plotting began. In Thor we never really got to see any real Mischief like Loki apart from the deleted scene between him and Thor, and I hope I'm managing to bring that out a bit more in here.**

**Thanks again to KeeperoftheNine for being my Beta, though she was so good with advise on my first chapter there were only a few things needing changed in this one :)**

**Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXx

"Come now brother, don't be so sore!"

Even sitting high above the training yard, Bethan could hear Thor as though he were beside her. He was always so loud and jovial, especially in battle. "Sif bested you fairly and the bleeding will stop soon. She barely even tapped you."

Bethan could still see the blooms of red trailing down Loki's face and neck from his injured nose. Sparring against Sif could often end like this for those who were stupid enough or unlucky enough to be paired with her for training. The tom-boys staff fighting skills meant she could land punishing blows easily from a distance and this time Loki just wasn't moving quick enough, earning himself a knock to the face and the bloodied nose. If Bethan didn't know any better then she half expected to see storm clouds begin to form around Loki's head, he seemed almost fit to burst with underlying fury.

She closed the book in her lap, calling out when she saw Loki tilt his head back and pinch the top of his nose, gingerly, "Loki, it's better to lean your head forwards and let the blood run. Better on the ground than down your throat."

Loki's gaze flicked darkly to where Bethan sat in one of the open air corridors overlooking the training yard. Unpinching his nose, Loki leaned forward, hands clasping his knees, and immediately splatterings of dark red appeared on the dirt floor as he growled in frustration.

"Arrhh! This is bound to bruise! I shall look a fool for the ceremony tomorrow."

Sif's laugh rang out like a bell as she placed her practise staff in the rack, signs of her victory left unwipped from the end, "And what's your excuse for looking like a fool on every other day?"

"Hold your tongue, _Lady_ Sif, before I make that stick so much a part of your person that you will have no further use of chairs."

Thor stepped forward to place a hand on his brothers shoulder, raising the palm of the other towards Sif to stop her advance, "There is no need for this brother, Sif. Let us be done." Thor waited a moment to make sure they both would not lunge forward before turning back to his brother with a sickening grin, "And let us get Loki to the healers to see if they can fix that pretty face of his."

It started to rain as the boys left the yard, Thor's great booming laughter still heard even as they moved inside. Bethan's eagle eyes watched as the blood was washed away, mixing with the mud that made up the floor. She saw, yet did not truly see, Sif continue to train as the drops of water began to beat down from the heavens. The shieldmaiden below was drenched to the skin with her hair plastered to her face as she stabbed at the air with a wooden sparring sword.

Bethan starred into nothing as the image of Loki, blood over his face and clothes, brought back an unwelcome memory.

xXxXxXxXx

_Rain rarely touched the glorious climate of the Realm Eternal, but today it's presence left the youngest members of the royal family bored out of their skulls._

_Thor hung upside down off the edge of the bed, finger tips grazing the floor. Loki was spread star-fished like on the rug not that far from the desk, face down. Bethan was kneeling on the window seat, head resting in hands, nose pressed against the window while the rain beat against it._

_It had been a year since Bethan's arrival into the two princes lives and it now seemed like she had been a part of their family since the very beginning. Loki and Thor had coaxed her out of her shell soon enough and Thor was happy to admit he loved having this new sibling. Yes she was a bit of a book worm, like Loki, and both would sometimes spend all day lying around on the comfy chairs in the library, noses in books. No matter how much Thor huffed and puffed on these days, the two would not budge. More than once the eldest prince had stormed out, slamming the heavy library door feebly, mumbling darkly at them for being so boring._

_But this girl, though being female and tiny, made up the best games!_

_The three of them had terrorized the kitchen staff with their quest to kill the dreaded 'sea demon' lurking in the washing up. They had gone a-viking round the palace and surrounding gardens. Shouting battle cries, wearing leather vests and tin helmets while brandishing wooden swords & shields. The princes just looked like boys at play but people stopped to look again when Bethan ran past._

_Her peach coloured gossamer dress torn, tattered and sullied with mud, wooden sword flailing high above her helmeted head, roaring a blood-curdling cry as she chased the boys down the halls. The flowers in her hair falling to the ground from out under her helmet every now and again._

_Yes. Little Sister made up good games indeed._

_Today though, no ideas for games made themselves known to any of them. It was meant to be a day free from study and instead devoted to play. Free from sparring and lessons for the boys, deportment with Frigga for Bethan and on this day Odin had arranged for the princes to go horse riding with one of the more accomplished horse masters. The plan had been for them, all three, to be taken to the upper paddocks where the princes could charge around on their horses while Bethan received her first riding lesson on one of the more mellow tempered beasts. She had been so looking forward to it that she had gotten to the point of not being able to eat any of her supper from the night before._

_Thor and Loki both hated seeing her become so deflated at breakfast the next morning, when Odin broke the news that the paddocks were too water logged with the rain for her first lesson and so it would have to be put off until a better day._

"_If we don't do something soon, I feel I may scream."_

"_If you don't sit up soon Thor, I feel your face will burst from all the blood pooling in your head."_

_Thor shot a unimpressed look at the back of Bethan's head before slowly pulling himself upright on the bed, his face slowly returning to a healthy colour._

"_Are either of you hungry?"_

_The younger princes voice was muffled from being half pressed to the fibres of the rug, "Thor is always hungry, so that is a somewhat useless question Bethan."_

"_You fib Loki!"_

_Bethan heard him chuckle against the rug at Thor's exclamation, "True, you are no Volstagg."_

_Silence fell over them again till Bethan moved to make her way towards the door, "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get some lunch. At least eating will pass some of this mind numbing day."_

_The girl swung on the door handle as she waited for the boys to drag themselves from the bed and the floor. They chatted back and forth as they walked the corridors but as they got closer to the kitchen all of them broke into a run, turning it into a race._

_Bethan loved the kitchens. They were always buzzing with life and noise. Usually she would come here on her own when the boys where at studies she could not, or would not, take part in, so it was strange to have them tagging along this time. When she would normally go the Cook would often sit her down at the long benched table down the middle of the main kitchen, with a cup of sweet leaf brew and would make her buttered flour cakes or rounds of fruit toast till she could eat no more. The Cook had made it her mission when Bethan first arrived to fatten her bony frame to a healthy weight again by making her mountians of delights whenever she visited. Sometimes it was so much that Bethan was hard pushed to finish her meals with the royal family._

_The Cook, a round, jolly, motherly type of woman, seemed marvellously happy to serve the princes and her favourite little high born in her kitchen. They were treated to water flavoured with raspberries and mint, thick chicken stew aside a door step wedge of bread and cheese as well as, as many syrup cakes that they could eat._

"_So my little Lords and Lady, what do you three have planned for the afternoon? I hope that sea demon hasn't returned. Don't think my dishes could survive another onslaught, well meaning as it was I'm sure."_

"_Unfortunately with this rain we have drawn a blank. We were meant to go out riding from after breakfast to then return before supper." Thor helped himself to three more syrup cakes, taking a bite out of each in turn._

"_Well it's not raining any more."_

_Three heads whipped round to look up at the Cook as they all spoke in unison, "What!?"_

"_Aye it stopped not that long ago. Yes, the ground be still wet and the sun hidden in cloud but that shouldn't discourage boys and girls from going out to play! At least go for a walk round and about to get some fresh air. I'll tell you what. I'll make up a bundle of food to take with you."_

_All three of the children became a blur of activity as the princes went to fetch all their cloaks and some outdoor boots for Bethan while the girl stayed behind to help Cook make up the small bundle._

_The woman had been right. No more rain was falling and people where beginning to return to the streets again. As soon as they were able, they bolted from the palace gates, Thor leading the way, heading for the large cluster of trees on the edge of the grounds._

"_I WIN! I AM VICTORIOUS!"_

_Thor laughed, jumped, throwing his arms in the air as he reached the edge of the trees first, blonde hair sticking to his brow with childish sweat and the damp in the air._

"_You fool, brother. It was not a race in the first place!"_

_The eldest beamed a smug smile at the younger, "You're simply sore that you couldn't keep up with me little brother."_

_Loki shook his head and just shrugged, as if to say 'what do I say to stubbornness like that?', as the three children tried to catch their breath._

"_If you really want a race, Odinson, then I'll give you a race!" challenged Bethan as she squared up to Thor, hands on her non-existent hips, her nose almost meeting with the centre of his chest. She was still so tiny in stature compared to the princes and if a boy had done this then Thor would not have thought twice about punching him in the face, but he'd never dream of doing a thing like that to Bethan. Also the little grin on her face told him she was jesting and was calling out for him to accept her challenge, if he dared._

_Puffing out his chest, crossing his arms over it and standing straight to appear even taller than her, he looked down on her with a overly confident, yet playful, sneer, "Name your course. Any that you wish though will matter not, for no one can win against the Mighty Thor."_

"_Keep talking like that and I'm sure one of these days you'll either float away or your head burst from being filled with all that hot air you keep puffing, O Mighty Thor."_

_Loki had to clamp his hand over his mouth as he watched Thor's face drop, mouth moving like a fish out of water, to stop himself from laughing so. Bethan's little grin had spread over her face, stepping away from Thor and closer to the edge of the trees, "I challenge you, Sons of Odin, to a race from this point where I stand to that moss covered bolder."_

_She pointed off to the wide clearing ahead which housed a large outcrop of rocks and boulders, the roots of the surrounding trees covering most of them like blood vessels on flesh, "And whoever touches it first gets first choice of the treats."_

_The challenge was accepted. Bethan took the bundle from Loki as they lined up and he could feel her eyes on him. Turning to this little friend of his, a dark eyebrow arched in surprise when she winked at him. Loki's brow furrowed in confusion as he mouthed 'What?' to her._

_All Bethan did was knowingly nod to him, as if to say, 'You'll see.'_

"_Gentlemen. On your marks. Get set...GO!"_

_The boys sped off in front, Bethan hoisting her dress up round her knees as she ran, laughing at herself and the stupidness of it all. Thor ran fast over the long grass before reaching the rocky outcrop, creating distance between himself and Loki easily. But when he reached it and had to start climbing and clambering, it dawned on Loki what Bethan had been hinting at. Thor was slowing down, being a dreadful climber, whereas climbing came naturally to Loki as he ran nimbly, moving and jumping over the rocks with perfect ease. Just as he was passing Thor by, both of them panting heavily, his elder brother grabbed the green of his cloak and yanked hard backwards in an attempt to slow Loki down or put him on his backside._

_Thor pulled too hard though in his eagerness and Loki slipped on the wet stone under his feet, falling off to the side and over the edge of a crag they had not seen before hand._

_He disappeared from Thor's sight with a yell and Bethan could do nothing but watch in horror where she stood while Loki's body flipped over and over down a six foot jagged, steep slope to then fall another three feet down off a ledge onto the solid rock bottom._

"_LOKI!"_

_Bethan threw the bundle into the grass as she rushed to Thor's side at the edge of the crag. Loki lay still at the bottom and from here they could see his leg resting in a very unnatural angle. It scared them both at how quiet he was._

_Thor moved as if to go down to him but Bethan grasped onto his arm tight, trying to hold him back, "No! Thor you can't!"_

"_He is my brother! I cannot leave him there, injured and alone."_

"_True, we can't, but we both know you're a better runner than a climber." Bethan's heart was hammering in her chest and she could feel the tears mixed with mind numbing fear begin to rise. Her voice was becoming broken, high, pleading as she spoke again, "Run back to the palace and get help Thor."_

_He stood rooted to the spot, mind racing, not knowing what to do. Fearful moans began from below as Loki started to cry out in pain and fear as he regained consciousness. The sound broke both their hearts and the tears ran down Bethan's face freely now as she let her fear for Loki take over. She thumped a clenched little fist to Thor's chest, screaming in his face, "If you love your brother then go and do as I say! Now!"_

_The blonde haired prince needed no more telling, sprinting away from her. Only when he had made it out through the trees did she look back down again at Loki, still groaning. Kneeling at the edge she tried to get a better view of his condition, taking deep breaths to calm her heart. Bethan knew she had to hide her fear so not to make Loki's worse. She had to play at being Frigga-Mother for his sake._

"_Loki? Can you hear me?"_

"_Bethy." He pleaded her name whole heartedly in agony, shouting out as he tried to move to look to her face._

"_No Loki. Don't try to move, just stay as you are, I'm coming."_

_Bethan wiped her face of her tears using the corner of her woollen cloak and began to look for a way down the rock face that was as safe as possible, under the circumstances. She had told Thor no, but she was determined to get down there for she would not stand here like a helpless idiot while her friend lay there in such pain. Slowly Bethan inched her way, keeping on her side so she could force her feet down to stop herself should she begin to slide out of control. To say she was terrified would have been a drastic understatement._

"_I'm coming to you Loki. Don't worry I'm almost there." When she reached the ledge from which Loki had fallen the last 3ft, she found a thick root hanging over it that was just sturdy enough for her to lower herself down on. All the while the wavy haired girl spoke soothingly as she could muster to Loki, the moment her boots touched the bottom she was over to him in a flash, unable to hold back the gasp when she saw the young prince up close._

_From the way his leg was twisted as he lay on his side it was most defiantly broken, probably in more than one place, there were cuts and gashes all over his body, his top lip slashed badly on the right, clothes ripped from jagged shards of rock. Bruises were beginning to form round his eye and his nose ran with blood that covered his lower face like a grotesque red mask._

_Bethan gently draped his loose cloak around him before removing her own so she could fold it into a make-shift pillow for his aching head, in the hopes to stop the chill of the damp air. She tore a section of her dress, using the velvety scrap of fabric to wipe the blood away from his face as tenderly as her shaking hands would allow. _

_The girl pressed her cheek softy to his temple so her lips almost touched his ear, making it easier for him to hear the words of comfort she provided while she stroked his hair and squeezed his hand._

"_Lady Bethan, are you hurt as well?"_

_Bethan looked up above to find many pairs of eyes watching her. Thor had brought back some guards and some of the gardeners who were all armed with ladders, hooks, rope and worried faces._

"_I'm alright, I managed to slide down. Someone must send for a healer, I think his leg is broken."_

"_Do not worry, the healers are making hast here as we speak, but for now we must get you back up here my Lady, where it is safer." The guard began to ready rope to throw to her._

"_I refuse to leave Loki down here alone, or at all, until there is a healer by his side for he is frightened and in so much pain."_

_The guard nodded his head, "I understand my Lady. I urge you to stay there and we will try to find a safe way to you both."_

_They began to disperse in search of this safe route down and Bethan jumped when Loki spoke, his voice strained but there was a sliver of humour there._

"_Where in Bor's name does he think you'll go to?"_

_xXxXxXxXx_

_Darkness was falling by the time Loki was rescued from the crag and taken back to his chambers._

_Odin had been waiting for them when they arrived, helping the healers with the boys clothes and doing as they requested in restraining Loki's movements. The Allfather sat behind his youngest son on the bed, pinning his pale upper body and arms to his fathers chest, a large hand drew Loki's head away to the side, hiding his gaze from the healers working on his legs, to be tucked under a bearded chin. Odin used his strength in as gentle a way as possible to keep the boys movements as small as he was able._

_At first Loki had gritted his teeth at the pure, burning agony of his leg, holding back until Odin told him there was no shame in calling out when in pain as even he, the mighty Allfather had cried out when the flesh that had once housed his missing eye was tended. His father encouraged him to scream loud and hard if he needed to, to which Loki obliged readily. Odin felt a glimmer of pride, among his worry, that Loki had managed to stay quiet for so long, only letting go when his father had given him permission. _

_Bethan had curled herself into a ball outside his door, hands clamped over her ears to block out Loki's cries as the healers manipulated his leg back into place before setting it. Thor stood on the other side of the door from Bethan, his gaze trained on his feet, hair hiding the guilt written on his childs brow. He only dared look up when Frigga came running down the corridor followed closely by the hand maidens that had brought her the news of Loki's fall. Thor had never seen his usually unflappable mother so panicked before which now only deepened the guilt that he felt._

_Bethan finally lifted her own head to the queen, removing her hands from over her ears, and her dolls face crumbled as she began to cry in earnest, throwing herself into Frigga's arms, crying her name for the queen into the womans shoulder, "Frigga-Mother."_

"_Shhh darling girl. Don't let yourself be so troubled. From what I hear from the guards you were so very brave for Loki before and I know he would not want to see you so distraught now."_

_Frigga lifted the girl easily so that she rested on her hip, little arms wrapped round the queens neck and shuddering cries began to subside. The woman made no moves towards the door to her youngest sons chambers, scared of what she'd find there but also she needed to calm Bethan first. Rocking gently from side to side with the girl, Frigga knew this was not all to do with Loki. Bethan had not cried once for her parents in her time here, distracted by the boys, lessons and growing accustomed to palace life. Seeing Loki so hurt, mixed with the fear of losing another person dear to her, Frigga suspected, had become too much for Bethan and was what brought on such long over-due intense sorrow._

_The girls head shot up when Loki's cries no longer sounded from behind the door. A few moments later Odin came through. Bethan almost seemed as if she would start to cry again at the mere sight of him, "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Odin-Father. It's all my fault this happened."_

_The Allfather raised a hand to silence her before she could continue, "Be at peace child. You have not caused this misfortune to happen, though I will speak with you about it on the morrow. Loki is sleeping now and the healers have finished their work, so I see no harm in you staying by his side for a time as I'm sure the queen wishes to do."_

_Frigga smiled sadly at her husband before heading for the door, clutching Bethan closer to her for her own comfort at what she might find behind it. They both heard Odin's voice change to that of the lion as he turned to Thor, the door closing behind them, "You, boy, I will speak with now. You have much explaining to do. Follow me."_

_The healers moved quietly about their business, packing away the tools of their trade while the small body of the sleeping Loki lay still in the middle of his large bed. Frigga set Bethan down on it's end, allowing her to clamber round, avoiding his legs, so that the little girl could lay down beside him, opposite the queen. Trying not to disturb the bed too much, Frigga sat down beside him, taking on her little son's hands in her own._

_Loki breathed easily now in his slumber, no longer troubled by pain. There were stitches in some of the cuts, a foul smelling brown salve on the others. The bruising round his right eye was now fully bloomed and a deep port purple, making his skin look deathly pale._

_Bethan studied her dearest of friends face more as the queen hummed to herself while stroking Loki's hand, most lovingly._

_It was only then that the girls eyes drifted lower, to Loki's broken leg._

_The healers had encased it in a wooden box like structure that ran the whole length of his right leg, from hip to heel. There was no lid on this long box, to allow his foot to point upwards with ease. Also there were holes down the sides where strips of white linen where threaded through to make a supporting weave under, and over, the damaged limb with thin wooden splints strapped down both sides of it. Bethan's child mind mused, as she scooted closer to him with eyes heavy from sleep and resting a hand on his chest, that this whole system was to keep Loki's leg as still as possible while it healed._

_She knew then she would be spending a lot of time in this room over the next few months and so began to make up games for them to play._

xXxXxXxXx

Bethan heaved a sign at the memory as she looked back to her book again. Over the years it still made her very uneasy to see either Thor or Loki come back injured from the battles they took part in, but not to the extent that it had that day.

Thor, Odin, the Warriors Three, even Sif and Frigga had pestered her as she grew, to at least learn a bit of swordsmanship or defensive fighting. She had always refused though, much to Odin's displeasure. Deep down she was disappointed in herself that she couldn't find the courage but at the same time she was angry to feel so pressured by so many of those closest to her. Loki was the only one not to push, though he had left a book in her room, not that long ago, detailing the art of defensive tactics and fighting.

Gentle encouragement had always been Loki's way with her.

Rain poured down from the sky still with it's noisy roar as it beat clean the surfaces of the world. Sif had long since left the training yard in exchange for the warm fire and dry clothes.

A short time later Loki reappeared, a wad of rough linen pressed to his face. His mood seemed to have lightened considerably and Bethan grimaced for a second at the rusty dried blood on Loki's cheek as he flopped himself down on the ledge next to her.

"That was quick."

Loki tentatively took the wad from his nose to check if it was still bleeding, which it was but only a little. He dabbed at it gently as he spoke, "The healer said it was not broken, just badly knocked. They had me sit over a basin with small bundles of fowl smelling herbs stuffed up my nose till the bleeding ebbed and they then gave me a tiny pot of horrific smelling salve to rub over the bruise tonight, so to heal most of it before tomorrow."

Upon his face now was a deep purple blotch spreading out from the slope of his nose to his cheeks and under his eyes. Bethan understood now why Sif had aimed to hit Loki's face. She had done it to make him feel self conscious and uncomfortable tomorrow no doubt. For boys that were becoming young men, like Loki, usually were rather vain about their appearance. Bethan pushed the thought from her mind as she smiled warmly at the prince, taking the bloodied linen from his hand to hold it under the stream of water overflowing from the drain pipe high above.

Grasping his chin gently between her thumb and forefinger, Bethan began to wipe away the dried blood that still clung to her friends pale face. Loki couldn't stop himself from flinching when she went to begin wiping around his still tender nose. Bethan's tone was firm but had that comforting quality to it that reminded Loki of his mother.

"Hold still Loki."

He was happy to let her go about her task just to simply be able to continue to watch her face. Loki mused in that moment at the fact that he did not think of her as Little Sister, as Thor did. In fact that was how Thor affectionately addressed her most of the time. Bethan openly referred to the ever growing bulk as brother as well but the title had never been extended to Loki. He found it curious that this was one little thing about feeling some what like a shadow against Thor that Loki didn't mind.

Bethan was the only one of his and Thor's mutual friends that Loki could _truly_ call _his_ friend, over any other.

But whereas they had been the closest friends as was possible through childhood, something was now changing as they had grown older.

Maybe it was simply the fact that she looked more like a woman now. No longer had she the body of a child that climbed trees with ease, swam naked in streams with no embarrassment or rough housed it with Loki and Thor in the dirt, quite unlike other girls her age, but he would never have classed her as a tomboy like Sif. She was becoming a Lady now and only truly acted like the Bethy he had known when Frigga wasn't looking. The rest of the time she was the dutiful foster daughter.

A sickly feeling crept into his belly whenever he thought of Bethan's future and that some day she would have to marry. Loki didn't fully understand why it unnerved him so, but he knew that as soon as she was married Bethan would cease to be considered part of the royal family, would leave the palace to live with her new husband and maybe even court altogether. It made him nervous at the thought someone would take Bethy away from him and he would have no say in the matter. Loki's stomach lurched at the thought of some of the men his parents might choose for her. A creature such as his dearest friend did not deserve to be stifled and saddled by some of the fools that attended court, so called high born men of the realm who would think her nothing but a trophy to show off.

To be expected to be a simpering, obedient, gentle tempered wife of one of those was not, and should not, be her future. The only way he could see her being saved from such a fate would be if, by some small, ridiculous chance, his parents chose for her to marry him, so to keep her in the royal family. He knew they would never choose him though and he felt physically sick at the idea of them choosing Thor.

Bethan by now had dampened the linen again, wrung it out and was working on removing the sticky red from around his neck and collarbone. Loki returned the warm smile that still graced Bethan's face as he laughed and lifted his chin for her.

"I am capable of bathing myself Bethy, you do know this don't you?"

Her smile widened as she parted his collar slightly to reach more of his pale skin, "I do. But we can't have a Prince of Asgard walking the halls looking as if he's murdered someone now can we?"

"No, indeed we cannot."

The task now finished, Bethan sat back to admire her work, "There we are. Pretty as a bashed up picture."

His face lit up with her jest as she affectionately touched his cheek, moving her hand so her thumb could trace the faint scar on his upper lip. The only proof left on his body from the fall that day, so many years ago. In certain lights the indented line was rather visible but Bethan never thought it detracted from how handsome he was becoming, only seemed to add to it. He'd been a striking little boy who made her feel safe, and now he was an equally striking young man that when he looked at her sheepishly, cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Bethan never dared acknowledge it though. Loki eventually took her hand from his face and squeezed it.

"Come now, little Bethy. The day draws on and I am in need of a warm fire, a good meal, a change of clothes and a bath, which I wish you to join me in."

Loki's eyes went wide as he realised what he had just said. Bethan couldn't stop herself from laughing in disbelief.

"Just to clarify Bethy I mean in the meal, not in the bath."

The dark haired prince finally started to laugh along with Bethan as she dragged him to his feet, looping her arm into his as he led her inside.

xXxXxXxXx

As the hour of the ceremony drew nearer, Thor was beginning to make a worn patch on the floor from his pacing back and forth. His vibrant red cloak drifting behind him with the speed of his pacing.

"Brother, here. Drink this mead and calm your nerves. Your constant turning is making Bethan and myself dizzy."

Thor snatched the golden cup from Loki's hand, drained it in one before refilling it himself and downing that as well. He would have gone to refill it again had Bethan not taken the cup from his hand.

"That's enough for now Thor. Any more at that rate and we'll have to hold you up to take your oaths before the Allfather."

Thor placed his own large hand over the tiny one of Bethan's that was now resting in the crook of his arm, "I do not know what has come over me. All I have to do is say a few simple words of oath in front of the court! I have done many things in front of them before that I could be embarrassed about, but am not. I should not be this nervous!"

Both of their attention fell to Loki who had let out a short, quiet laugh, "Ah yes. Like the time we drank those bottles of whiskey from the realm of the Dwarves and Fandral challenged you and Bethan to dash naked through the Court Square."

Bethan let go of Thor's arm to settle herself in one of the chairs as she groaned at Loki, who was lounging in his usual way upon on of the larger chairs of this small reception room off the main Hall. Loki was dressed head to toe in his full regalia, though thankfully he wasn't wearing the helmet yet. She couldn't take him seriously in that thing. Even with him seeming to lounge comfortably, Bethan knew he found his armour rather difficult to wear. He couldn't wait to have a new set made when it was his turn to come of age.

Thankfully the salve given to him by the healers had worked well and the bruise could only been seen if you were really looking for it.

Thor laughed heartily at the memory, "At first I had not been willing, giving little sister of mine a chance to bow out with honour, but..." He turned to Loki to let him continue the retelling.

"Bethy staggered up and immediately began to disrobe whilst declaring, loudly, 'Odinson! Grow a pair of balls and get going! I'll not give this flibbertigibbet the chance to question our nerve!' and off she runs into the Square!"

Loki could barely breathe from laughing as was Thor, all signs of nerves seemingly faded.

"Yes, yes. Very funny you two." Bethan began to fidget with the loose gold belt around her waist as the colour started to rise in her cheeks.

"The greatest thing was Fandral's face as he watched you run away without a stitch on and Thor, much the same, trying to catch up. That so called flibbertigibbet was then rendered truly speechless when you reappeared, sat back down in your chair, naked as a newborn babe, and began drinking again with Volstagg, who was so drunk he didn't notice anything amiss."

Loki had managed to recover himself enough to speak but Thor was still laughing so hard that he wheezed between words, "Twas fortunate that Little Sister has so much lovely, long hair to hide her modesty behind."

Bethan's face was now a deep hue of red, only extenuated by the lilac of her dress, "I would have gotten dressed if someone, _Loki_, had not hidden my clothes. Thank the Gods I was so drunk or else we would be one prince short and I would be incarcerated for murder."

She made her point by throwing a handful of grapes in Loki's direction, much to Thor's continued delight.

The younger prince just laughed again and winked at her as the fruit missed him by miles, "You'd never do that Bethy. Life would be boring without me in it."

Bethan wasn't able to stop herself from laughing, only a little, while shaking her head as she stood up to straighten out her dress. All three stopped their mirth dead and looked up as one of the royal guards appeared in the doorway, making himself know by the quiet clearing of his throat.

"Your Majestys, My Lady. It is time."

Out of the corner of her eye Bethan could see Thor's whole body tense up as the guard left them in peace again. Reaching out, she took hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The nerves came back slightly in the weak smile he gave her in return. They busied themselves then with the putting on of the boys helmets. Loki needed Bethan's help with his as he found it hard to put on by himself.

Bethan was neither a warrior or Princess of Asgard, so a helmet or crown, of sorts, was not appropriate. Frigga though had requested for Bethan's hair to be pinned up with her slopping side fringe left loose, to frame her face, and that ornate golden jewelled flowers be placed through it once it had all been put up.

She spent a moment or two fixing slipped straps or stray collars on their armours, using the corner of her shall to buff up some spots to make sure they both looked shining and perfect.

"Bethan. You are our sister, not our mother."

"Very aware of that Thor, but I can't have you both showing me up if your untidy. I will not walk beside two scruffs."

Thor gave her a genuine smile again, taking both her hands in his, looking fondly from Bethan to Loki, "I am truly blessed to have such siblings stand by me on this day."

His so called 'little sister' cried out dramatically as Loki smiled manically beside her, "Odin's beard! Thor stop being such a girl and get out there."

Walking together, Thor leading in the middle with Loki on his left and Bethan to his right, they made their way into the great, dazzling, golden hall that held the royal court and throne of the Allfather. Rousing music played in the background as they strode proudly forwards. The crowds parted away in front of them till they came to the bottom steps to Odin's throne, all the while everyone was clapping and cheering loudly.

The Allfather sat on his mighty golden seat high above them all looking fierce but noble, Frigga shining radiant as always by his side. A hush descended from the vaulted ceilings when the three paused at the foot of the throne. The elders bowed their heads to their young ones as Thor knelled before the King of Asgard. Loki and Bethan bowed deeply in turn before Loki went up to stand by his father and Bethan up beside Frigga, crossing over in the middle of the steps.

After a few moments of silence, the Allfather stood while gazing down at his oldest child.

"Today we mark the beginning of the future of Asgard with the coming of age of it's eldest son, Thor. We have all watched as he grew before our eyes into what is before us now.

"The oaths that he will swear to on this day, will complete his journey from child to man."

It was as if the entire realm of Asgard stopped at that point in time to listen as Thor repeated the oaths back to his father, making sure to sound strong, to not trip over any words. By the end of the oath taking, Thor was on both knees with his head bowed, blonde tresses that Bethan thought he could have combed through before putting his helmet on at least, falling over his eyes.

"Thor, you have proven yourself on the field of battle time and again through mastery of the sword and horsemanship. Before I declare your oaths taken and your childhood over, I am to bestow upon you a mighty gift indeed."

A gigantic hammer appeared then in Odin's hand, as if it had simply melted into existence all of a sudden. The Allfather held it at shoulders height in front of him, the handle pointing down, before he released his grip upon it and this immense implement glided down through the air to stop within reach of Thor's grasp.

"This is the hammer known as Mjolnir. Forged within the heart of a dying star at the beginning of our history by the dwarves, it has the power for good as well as for ill. As you grow to learn to know it's power so must you learn to know yourself my son.

"Take it and rejoice, for I now proclaim that Thor, Son of Odin, has taken his oaths and is now a man of age before the eyes of Asgard!"

The room erupted with cries, yells, screams and clapping at Odin's last words which rose to a deafening roar when Thor got to his feet, taking Mjolnir in hand and raised it high about his head, shouting out his own cry of triumph and joy.

Feasting and drinking began shortly after but Bethan had not been able to slip over quick enough to where the princes and their friends where before Frigga placed a gentle, yet firm, hand on her arm. The girl groaned inwardly for she knew what was to come and she was not in the mood to pretend to smile at the same questions, the same jokes.

Loki drank deeply from his cup as he watched his mother move round the room with Bethan on her arm, introducing her to this noble and that. He noticed how the queen only steered her to certain men and would encourage conversation with each meeting. Loki also knew _his_ Bethy well enough to know she was hating every second of the forced attention, merely humouring the queen until it was deemed over.

Bethan did as what she thought was her duty and spoke politely and charmingly with every encounter but the entire time she wanted to be sick at some of the noble men Frigga was all but thrusting her in front of.

She so longed to be over by the casks of ale with her friends and most of all with Loki. She did not have to worry about men pestering her when she was deep in conversation with him or merely standing by him. He seemed to exude a aura that made it very clear neither of them wished to be bothered with nonsense.

Bethan could almost feel her inward groaning of exasperation within her head as Frigga introduced her to yet another noble lord. Truly she loved the older woman but right now she would have loved nothing more than to speak her mind about these pampered, powdered, perfumed idiots. And what was worse was that Bethan knew it would only get worse as she got closer to coming of age herself shortly after Loki.

In that moment Bethan decided something needed to be done.

xXxXxXxXx

**Read and Review folks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again peeps :)**

**I have to say that chapter 3 took a lot longer than had expected cause I got a rather large chunk of writers block at one point when trying to figure out how to make this chapter work, and not be boring.**

**There is a lot of talking but I hope you all get more of a taste of who Bethan is, and who she's striving to be, in this chapter as well as where the characters we all know and love are at in their lives as well.**

**Thanks again to KeeperoftheNine for being my beta and the amazing comments she gives me. Don't think my story would be turning out quite so well if she wasn't there to give me all these little pointers.**

**Thanks to those that have followed since I last updated and also to those that faved. Please, please review and share your thoughts cause I'd really like to know what more of you think.**

**Just to let you know that _Kunnandi_ means Knowledge in Old Norse and _Fara _means Travel. Also the reason why I picked the name Anvindr is because in ON is means Against The Wind, which will make sense as to why I chose it when you get to that part.**

**Go to my profile and use the photobucket link to see two pictures to go with this chapter. One of Bethan's dress and one that inspired me to include Fenrir :)**

**Enjoy.**

xXxXxXxXx

The smell of books. That comforting smell that came from pages and bindings made hundreds of years before she was born. Piles of books were what surrounded the plush, well used, chaise lounge which Bethan lay upon in a forgotten corner of the palaces great library. The two bookshelves that made this feel like a separate room jutted out from the walls diagonally, creating a far corner and an entrance where there was just enough space for Bethan to slip through and draw the corner of a tapestry over to hide it from view.

She had been exploring the library over several years when she had encountered this hidden little space, with it's own tiny fire grate. It most likely had been a rest stop for some librarian long ago and long forgotten. Bethan had slowly snuck the likes of a kettle, tea utensils along with some blankets and cushions there as time went on. This place became hers, and hers alone, never telling anyone of it's existence.

This was even a place that Loki had no knowledge of.

There was one creature, however, who had stumbled upon it one day in search for her, but since then had never led any one, not even his own master, to it. Even now, when she would rather be alone, Bethan smiled to herself as she heard massive paws padding their way towards her hiding place. She continued to read her book, only stopping when a thick snout nuzzled into her side, snuffling for her attention.

"Hello there Fenrir."

Bethan's smile was met with bright amber eyes that begged for affection, which she was more than happy to lavish upon this loveable, huge hound. Setting her tome to the side she sat up, taking the great head in her hands to stroke his dense fur.

"Has your master not played with you enough again? Silly Loki. Nevermind though, eh? His loss, my gain."

Fenrir sat at Bethan's feet, shuffling closer, laying his head in her lap to enjoy her affections. Bethan gloried in the warmth radiating from the hound as she ran her fingers through his mixture of smoky grey and brown fur.

"Fenrir what am I to do? Frigga paraded me round like a prize pony after Thor's ceremony. I hate being stared at like that, like I'm being sized up for how many healthy sons I can bear as quickly as possible. Thor and Loki are older and yet there has been not a word mentioned yet about _them_ finding wives. Though I'm sure Frigga has thought about it."

Bethan tapped the hounds head to get him to look up at her, "What do you think sweetie? Should I play along? Play the dutiful foster daughter, indebted to the people who took her in and allow them to marry her off to someone not of her choosing? Or...I could speak to them, let them know what _I_ want for my future?"

Fenrir made a mumbled noise low in his throat, licking the hand that stroked his muzzle.

"Yes, I think you're right Fenrir The other way is the cowards way. Oh how I so wish being the coward wasn't so tempting right now!"

xXxXxXxXx

Even though it was still High Summer the heat had thankfully lessened slightly, meaning Frigga was able to venture out and enjoy the sun in her own private gardens. Pearly gravel paths weaved their way round beds of flowers full of every kind and colour of blossom, past ornamental fountains and waterfalls of pale marble. All made brilliant in the light of the sun.

The queen could have seen Bethan coming a mile off, the royal blue of her dress sticking out against the backdrop of the garden. Bethan never normally wore blue but Frigga thought she should more often for it suited her marvellously. It made her skin like ivory and her hair, braided loosely and slung over a shoulder today, like the darkest brown earth.

The dress was cut in the, somewhat, more reserved style that Bethan seemed to favour; with a skirt that went to the floor and long, billowing sleeves. Her shoulders, however; were totally bare; the sleeves slitted almost to the top, revealing pale arms when the fabric moved. Frigga noticed a braided leather belt, tied at the back, cinching her waist in just under the bust with a matching choker and the same braided leather around each wrist. The queen made a mental note to have a new dress made for the girl in that colour for a high born wedding due to take place soon.

Frigga smiled to herself fondly at memories of Bethan playing as a little child in this very garden as she finally reached the stone bench Frigga was sat upon. The queens smile grew wider in greeting.

"Bethan!" the elder exclaimed happily, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company my lovely? Come sit by me."

Bethan was wringing her hands as she sat down by her queen, shooting a glance at the hound waiting patiently at the top of the marbled steps, because he knew he was not allowed in. Taking a deep breath Bethan willed herself to speak. Nothing came out.

"Young one are you unwell? You seem troubled."

Breathing deeply again, sighing it out, the girl kicked herself inwardly. She had argued with the Allfather about leaning to fight, for Bor's sake, and won! So where had her back bone gone?

Grasping the queens hand in her own, Bethan felt able now to look her in the eye.

"Frigga-Mother there's something I need to discuss with you. I ask only that you do not think ill of me afterwards."

Frigga held the girls hand a little tighter as worry began to worm it's way within, "Of course Bethan. I would hope you would feel free to come to me with anything."

Bethan felt the need to take another steadying breath, biting and worrying her already cracked, raw lip till the queen reached out to stop her from making it bleed, "Dearest, open your thoughts to me. What is wrong?"

"Frigga-Mother please do not be hurt from what I say now for I honestly say it with the love of a child, for you are the only mother I have ever really known, and I know you only wish for what you deem is best for me. Recently whenever we attend court or events, like Thor's coming of age, you have taken to introducing me to many of those also attending."

"Well I like to mingle among them and it is always nice to meet new people, my lovely."

"Yes I agree. It is nice. But...the people you showcase me- I mean, introduce me to, well...they're all men."

The woman rubbed a hand over Bethan's back to reassure her, "I am sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I did not intend that. What I have been doing is what my mother did with me and, in fact, that is how I met Odin. My mother 'worked the room', as it were, so well that King Bor chose me for his son."

"Indeed, but were you not some years past come of age? And were you not already enamoured with each other from afar?"

"You know that story already Bethan, you know we were."

"Then why do this with me so soon? When these men look at me they most likely see nothing but a green seasoned child. Half probably are wondering how many children they could have me birth and the others, most likely, take one glance at my scrawny frame and judge that I can't bear any at all!"

Frigga had no idea where all this was coming from. She had always observed a quiet shyness in Bethan, but there was fire there to. This sudden out-pouring of anxiety was so uncharacteristic. The hand on Bethan's back moved so that the queen could bring the girl close in at her side.

"Bethan you are by no means scrawny! You are well on your way to becoming the most admired and envied creature in court, just like your mother in her day. Once again I am sorry that I have made you feel so ill at ease." The queen reached over to affectionately touch a loose strand of the girls hair. "You are growing up so fast that I forget how young you still really are. Maybe it is best we wait till after your coming of age before we think of finding you a husband."

Frigga smiled brightly, patting Bethan's shoulder, thinking it was over, but Bethan wasn't finished yet.

"What if I don't want one chosen for me Frigga-Mother?"

The queen looked startled for a moment as she took on-board what the little one was saying to her, "Excuse me?"

Bethan removed herself from Frigga's arms and began pacing in front of her along the gravelled path.

"In all my time here I have been to countless weddings. The number of those I know to be matches of love could be counted on the fingers of one hand, with some still to spare. Those marriages not counted in this group I know a great deal to be unhappy and the rest are amicable at best.

"Many of the wives split themselves in two when they marry. They cow down almost as soon as the wedding night has past, becoming what is expected as sickly sweet, speak-only-when-spoken-to wives while their husbands lord it over them in almost every part of their lives. Only able to show any semblance of who they once were in the company of their friends or around their children.

"I do not wish to share my life, or my bed and body, with someone who would have me bend or break to their will and loose myself in the process.

"Being born a female in the first place, as well as being born into exulted status, my choices are ridiculously limited compared to the freedom of choice that Loki or Thor have. They may follow any path, within reason, that they would wish to. Whereas I cannot even contemplate pursuing who I truly am!

"As a woman I can either be a healer; a sheildmaiden or a wife and mother. Those are my options and that is all I am allowed, and expected, to reach for. But my dearest queen and Frigga-Mother, I am _no_ healer for I have no interest in herb lore or the mending of wounds. I am _no_ warrior for I have no thirst for the battle. Also I feel I would never be a mother since if my husband is what I fear; then I would not be able to _stand_ having him as close as is needed for a child to grow within my belly and therefore would have to go without even the small comfort of a tiny babe in my arms!"

Bethan finally stopped her frantic confessional dance, breathing heavily as she waited for the queens response. Frigga was not looking at her foster daughter but off into the distance, her face unreadable. Neutral yet thoughtful.

It was getting to the point where Bethan thought the silence would choke her that Frigga, at last, spoke.

"Who are you then?"

"Sorry?" Bethan's voice was so tiny in stature that it was almost comical.

"I agree that our society has few options for high born women, so if that were not so, then...who would you be?"

Bethan needed no time to think on that, "I would be Bethan the Builder, the inventor; the mender of all things broken. My passion for the mechanical is so immense that, if you were to crack open my skull, you would find the workings of my mind to be made of cogs, gears and wires.

"I have _so_ many ideas, but not the knowledge to _make _the dreams of them reality, for I am not permitted to study under the masters of that craft, like Loki was when he decided to study magic...and there is only so much I can learn from books on my own."

"Bethan, my dear; why have you kept this from me?"

Even though the elder woman's voice was warm, soft, inviting even, the question was still extremely hard for Bethan to answer.

"Because...to even think it before made me feel like an ungrateful, wicked, spiteful child. This is something that I have not even admitted to Loki, and he is someone I share everything with. Almost." Bethan's brow creased in the shame that still rose up, bowing her head to stare at her feet. "You all saved me, loved me, fed me, educated me, called me one of your own. I would be dead if not for your family. Who am I to deny you the ability to choose for me a husband? So _ungrateful _and _disrespectful _must I truly be to even think of refusing that which, many would feel, is a great honour."

The two women stayed like that for a short time, the heavy silence only disrupted by the soft breeze ruffling the leaves upon the trees and the tweeping of the birds that nestled among their branches. Bethan only lifted her head when she heard Frigga patting the stone bench beside her; the girl obeying the gesture to sit by her again.

"There is a custom Bethan, not really followed anymore, where young Asgardians take leave of their family, their responsibilities and their obligations. They travel all over the nine realms. This was often done by the young ones in the royal family, as it gave them experience beyond their years and was hoped to prepare them for rule."

Frigga could be as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"I feel you would greatly benefit."

Bethan let go of a startled breath, a smile beginning to spread, "Truly?"

"Yes, I do. You should take part in this custom. Travel. Find those on other realms who are masters of you interest and have them teach you, 'till you are a master yourself. Maybe things will have changed somewhat in Asgard upon your return, and you can then learn from _our_ masters as well."

The girls smile widened to a beam as unrivalled excitement swarmed in her chest. She had dreamed so long of something such as this! The excitement then became suddenly dampened and her brow furrowed.

"The Allfather would never agree."

Frigga patted Bethan's knee gently. "Just you leave Odin to me. I will speak with him first and then the three of us will speak together. Though...I think it best to omit telling Odin about your reservations on your future. Let us leave this husband situation till the time for it comes."

Bethan breathed a small sigh and the smile slowly returned, though was not as unbidden as before.

"Is there no one though who might have caught your eye?"

Frigga laughed at herself for bringing up the subject again while Bethan's smile froze; her mind racing with trying not to think of a certain black haired companion.

_Don'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLokiDon'tThinkOfLoki!_

"No. No one I can think of Frigga-Mother."

"What about Thor? You're very close with him. Or even Loki? Now he's turning into a very handsome one, I must say. In fact, I rather think he'll be a bit of a heart breaker when he's older."

_Oh Gods, can she read minds!?_

"They are like my brothers."

The smile that crept onto the queens face, Bethan could only have described as that of a naughty child.

"Not brothers of blood though. I would have suspected Loki at least, seeing as you already spend so much time together."

_GODS! Does she know what you do to yourself while alone in bed at night and what images go through your head!?_

"Honestly Frigga-Mother." chuckled Bethan, ever so slightly nervously.

"Oh well."

Bethan breathed a inward sigh of relief that the subject seemed now closed, thought her own mind continued to taunt.

_Tsk, Tsk Bethan Adraserdottir. You are such a liar, especially to yourself._

_Shut up Brain! No one asked for your opinion!_

xXxXxXxXx

Long hours past since Bethan had spoken with Frigga in the garden. Evening was now well on it's way while she dressed for supper with the royal family. She had tried to keep her mind busy with choosing her attire herself, dismissing the maid who was to dress her and help her to style her hair.

Taking great care in her choice, Bethan finally decided upon a soft purple, loose formed gown with shimmering, intricate needlework on the shoulders and the hem of the dress, which also had billowing white sleeves that were so long, they hid her hands from view. On it's own, it was extremely too low cut for Bethan. So she wore a second, thicker; layer of under garments, in a complimenting colour; so that only an amount of cleavage that Bethan felt comfortable with was on show. Even though she did not like to show off great expanses of bare skin like other maids of Asgard her age, she still wanted to show off a bit of her developing figure. Thankfully Bethan had found a dark purple under-bust that could be tied at the front or else, she would have been walking around in what could have been mistaken for a giant nightie.

Bethan's heart would begin to beat harder with even the smallest sound of movement from the corridor, expecting each sound to move to her door, bringing orders to make her way to the throne room. She almost jumped out of her skin when the door did suddenly open with no warning, and Loki waltzed in.

"Loki! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Bethan half shouted, half laughed. She had the strongest urge to throw the hair brush in her hand right at his head, especially when that smirk appeared while he closed the door behind him.

"So jumpy today Bethy. What has you coiled this tightly?"

Loki strolled over to her and Bethan could honestly say, this was the first time she had seen him truly comfortable in days. His short hair was ruffled like it always was, alluding to a slight curl that she knew he hated. His eyes and face bright, clean-shaven as he preferred. The big difference that could account for his happy demeanour, were his clothes.

Usually the youngest prince would wear some of his smartest attire for the evenings with his parents, but it seemed the continued heat had beaten him into submission, for tonight he had opted for clothes of a more practical nature. As always he wore boots that were such a dark brown they appeared almost black, with slightly lighter brown cloth trousers, a sleeveless dark brown leather jerkin with golden buckles and a high collar atop a forest green under-shirt which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"No reason really. I'm just expecting to hear from your mother."

Bethan's heart had finally returned to it's normal rhythm while she sat at her vanity table to begin brushing her hair in preparation for pinning it up. Loki stood there for a few moments, arms crossed over his chest, and watched as Bethan started the process of plaiting her hair around the crown of her head, leaving a handful or two loose to hang over her shoulder.

"Indeed it seems your are and it is also why I'm here."

Bethan gave him a quizzical look, hairpins clamped between her teeth.

"Mother bade me to come and retrieve your lovely self as she and my father wish to speak with you."

Loki chuckled, shifting a few of her things on the table to allow him to lean back against it, arms and legs crossed, watching her begin to move in a panic.

"Bethy, settle yourself. Mother knows you dismissed the maid earlier so is well aware that you would be longer in getting ready than normal. Mother told me to assure you _not_ to rush. Her and father won't spoil in waiting."

The girl didn't seem to slow her movements much as she tried to fix a white flower hair ornament to the back of her head. The prince continued to watch, gaze following her swift fingers, which had turned clumsy in her haste, before reaching out his hand to stay hers and take the ornament from her.

"Loki-"

"Hold still Bethy. I do not wish to stab you with this confounded thing."

Doing as she was told, for once, Bethan sat quietly as Loki made light work of fixing the flower in place for her. It was nice having Loki so close. No matter what sort of impression his constant mischief gave others, when it was just the two of them, Loki became like the anchor that kept a boat in calm seas for Bethan.

Once he was sure the flower would not fall out Loki reached over Bethan to pick up the chunky gold necklace she had laid out. He fiddled with the catch for a moment before he managed to undo it. Bethan reached up to take it from him but the dark haired boy batted her hand away and proceeded to put it around her neck himself. Loki was meant to be the observant one, but he totally failed to notice the ever so slight colour rise in Bethan's face, or the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end.

"There we are."

"Thank you Loki."

"So," mused the prince, settling on the table beside her like he had before, his mischief maker stance he had heard her call it, "why is it that they wish to speak to you alone, I wonder. And why do you expect it?"

"Frigga-Mother has been broaching the subject of my studying under masters, with the Allfather. I suspect he wishes to ask me questions about my request and choice before he makes a decision himself."

Now it was Loki's turn for the quizzical look, "Studying of what?"

"Mechanical workings. I have memorized almost every book on the subject that the library holds, but have no leave to put any of that into practise."

Loki laughed quietly in disbelief, shaking his head.

"What?" she sounded almost hurt.

"After all these years, given how close we are, there are still things I don't know about you." He chuckled to himself again.

Bethan let herself relax, her spirits boosted by her friends apparent acceptance, but she dared not mention the travel to him. She didn't need to ask to know Loki wouldn't like that part.

"I've always thought that you would grow into something other than a lady of leisure. Just couldn't put my finger onto what. This though, it...it fits you. I can picture you now: tunic and breeches and a thick leather apron. Hammer and anvil and bright molten metal. Beads upon your brow and smirched complexion and a _gloriously_ happy grin on your face."

The grin he imagined now appeared. Loki tried to ignore the feeling that awakened with it.

"Let's hope that you have suddenly developed the gift of foresight and this vision turn to truth. To be not merely fertile imagination, dear Loki."

Smiling fondly down upon her; the prince reached out to tap the end of Bethan's nose.

"Honestly, I don't think that the Allfather could say no to you. If I were king, I know I wouldn't be able to, little darling Bethy."

xXxXxXxXx

After all the waiting here she now stood in the same room that Bethan had been in with Thor & Loki not days before. Her raven haired playmate had led her there at his mothers request, hugging her close, a quick kiss to her cheek, "For luck," before Bethan was left there to wait a short while longer. When the servant appeared at the door Bethan steeled herself, bringing herself to her full height and keeping her eyes to gaze right ahead of her.

The servant escorted her through the grand empty Hall, bowing and sweeping away off to the side and out of view when they got close to the golden stead of Odin. The Allfather, high above her on his throne, Frigga seated at his side. Both remained silent as Bethan reached the foot of the steps leading to the mightiest seat in all of the nine realms.

Neither fully bowing or kneeling, Bethan rested her behind on her heels, fingertips gracing the floor to keep her in balance, her head bowed in respect to her elders & king.

"Good Eve Odin-Father, Frigga-Mother."

"Indeed it is Bethan. Please. Do not burden yourself with such a low stance. Come here and sit with Frigga and I, so that there be no need to raise our voices to hear each other."

Bethan did as she was asked, looking from one elder to the other as she ascended the steps till she came to sit on the backless chair that another servant had placed on the empty side of Odin. Even though his face was not easily readable under his greying beard, his kindly words and the queens soft smile gave her hope for what was to come. Clasping her hands together in her lap, Bethan put all of her nervous energy into squeezing her right thumb in the fist created around it by her left hand when the Allfather spoke again. His voice took on a warmer tone that was not achievable when he had to raise it to be heard.

"Frigga has been telling me of a conversation the two of you had earlier this day. She has explained about an interest of yours to travel to other realms." Half true.

Bethan nodded in acknowledgement, "Yes Allfather. As you know, I have spent many a night in some of the observatory towers with the astronomers, gazing at the stars." That was true.

"What I hear from those astronomers recently, increasingly so, is that you now spend less time gazing and more in examining the machines used to study them. Always asking questions." Very, very true. Bethan's hope began to fade slightly as she anticipated a reprimand for wanting things a woman had no business in. She knew the astronomers complained about her constant questions.

"Your father would have greatly approved."

The girl sat up a little straighter in surprise and she tried not to let the shock show on her face. Odin had never mentioned Bethan's father in her presence before.

"Frigga's suggestion that you take part in _Kunnandi Fara _he would also have approved of, if not having first suggested it to you himself."

Bethan glanced at Frigga, who was now smiling widely, then brought her gaze back to the king before her.

"Adraser was what could be called a 'forward thinker'. When you were born, Bethan, he rejoiced most highly for you had arrived into the universe strong and healthy. Some asked him if he was not disappointed that his first born was not a son, for what use was a first born daughter. Adraser replied 'Look to the Valkyrie. The war with the Jotun would we not have won without their courage and strength joined with ours'. Others said, what use is a first born daughter. Women are simple minded and good only for baring children. Your father merely replied back, 'Look to my wife'. When he said that, it was as if he would burst at the seams with pride for her.

"Bethan, your mothers name was indeed Malin, but she also went by Anvindr Galtung."

The girl looked at the Allfather; most confused, "But that is a man's name."

"You are correct. Malin was, before she married your father and begot you, a vision of Asgardian womanhood at court, but under the name Anvindr she had a second life...as a writer of books. Many in fact. All on the subject of historical politics and their applications on our future. She would write these great tomes under a _male _name and would have a _male_ friend pose as this person so she could have her work bound and circulated. They were highly successful. Many a tutor carried them. In fact I myself made sure that some of them were part of Thor and Loki's early studies and they will continue to study them as they prepare for one to become king in the future.

"The truth came out shortly before you came into the world and Malin's guardians were none too happy at the revelation. To tell the truth, many were outraged that their children were being taught the writings of a woman, no matter how enlightened or brilliant these writings were.

"That is why your parents left court and took you to Vanaheim when the war was done and over. Your father would not stand for his wife and lady love to be shunned by so many in such a way, simply because she was female and had found a way to pursue what she loved doing."

There was a pause of silence which fell heavy upon Bethan and she felt such a weight might crush her before long.

"And what did you feel about her, Allfather? Did you agree with them, or my father?"

Odin tilted his head to the side as he looked on Bethan thoughtfully.

"I would have had her stay. I would have had her continue to write, but under her own name. To help provide insight into the war from another perspective."

"You are the King, ruler of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms. Could you not have commanded she do so and that those that slandered her works quell their errant tongues?"

Frigga spoke up now, for the first time since Bethan arrived, "My dear Bethan, we had just come out of a draining and tiring war with the Frost Giants. The men of the Great Council were hard of mind for it and wanted things to go back to before. It was not a time to force such a vast change, even by the Allfather's command. Your mother understood this."

"Nor does it seem still to be the time, so I am not able to place you in tutorship as an ironmongers apprentice. But I am able, and willing, to allow you to travel from Asgard to learn from others, in other realms."

Bethan's face lit up in the brightest of smiles that either elder had ever seen. Frigga stifled a giggle at watching the girl trying not to squirm excitedly in her chair.

"I hear your words Odin-Father; but I dare not believe their sounds."

The Allfather let a gruff chuckle escape him, "I allow you to leave Asgard on the _Kunnandi Fara_, as your father would have wished, so that you can further your study into the practical unhindered, as your mother would have wished. I do, however, have one requirement that must be fully met before you are permitted to start your journey."

"Anything."

"You will have lessons with the Master at Arms. You will train with Thor and Loki, everyday, until I am satisfied with your level of skill. I do not demand this to please myself Bethan. With a grasp of swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, we will all us rest better at night with the knowledge that you can defend yourself."

Bethan rubbed at her face to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Go now and find the boys Bethan. We will leave the young to dine together tonight, so you can share your news with them. Go and make merry."

Rising slowly from her chair Bethan remained in stunned silence, reaching the bottom of the steps like she were in a trance. Everything then suddenly hit her as being real. Spinning round on her heal, she looked up to the King and his Queen, bowing deeply before running from the Hall with a screech of pure joy. The laughter of the elders echoed behind her.

xXxXxXxXx

Servants and guards all gave Bethan strange looks and glances as she ran through the corridors of the palace, dress hiked up to her knees, revealing brown soft leather boots. Many sniggered at the boyish footwear that had been hidden under the feminine exterior.

Stopping to ask a guard on the princes' whereabouts, she was directed to a small side room where food had been laid out for them all. Caring not for knocking upon the door; Bethan burst into the room with a manically excited smile on show to all. Both princes, seated at the table in the centre of the room, shushed their talk with her sudden entrance.

"From the look on your face Bethy, I trust it went well?"

Rushing over to Loki, Bethan wrapped her arms round his neck, her words muffled by his hair, "Yes! It went very well!" The girl released her death grip on Loki to skitter over to Thor and grace him with the same treatment.

"Wonderous Little Sister!" Thor's voice seemed to echo even in the small room, "Loki was explaining about your wishes and it makes me glad to know you will have them fulfilled."

Pulling away from the larger brother, the girl sat in the empty chair left for her as Thor poured a large measure of wine into her cup, "When do you report to the palace ironmongers?"

"I'm not going there."

Loki laughed as he began to fill Bethan's plate with food for her, "Surely father is not sending you to apprenticeship with the craftsmen in the city?"

"No. He is not."

The princes looked at each other in confusion.

"Then how will you learn your trade?"

Bethan took a large gulp of her wine, placing the cup back on the table with exaggerated care.

"I'm going on the _Kunnandi Fara_. I will travel through the realms and learn from their masters before returning home to Asgard."

Both Thor and Loki looked at her in a stunned silence before Loki finally broke it, voice hard and angry.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Bethan. This is a ridiculous notion."

"Loki!"

"I agree with our brother, Bethan. Whatever father was thinking is surely wrong." Thor's voice had also taken on the hard edge of Loki's.

In pure disbelief words failed Bethan for a time till her brain finally allowed her to speak.

"If your objections are from worries for my safety, then they are unfounded as the Allfather will only let me leave once he is satisfied that I can defend myself."

Loki's voice was raised slightly as he tried to stop the anger from boiling over, "Even then, there is no guarantee for your safety from harm and violation!"

Thor rose from his chair and began to move towards the door, "I must speak with father and have him change his decision. This idea is reckless folly."

"DON'T YOU DARE ODINSON!"

Bethan herself was now standing, visibly shaking with her own anger. Hands clenched into tight fists. Her voice when she spoke again was low, dangerous, with a edge of flaming hot venom.

"Out of everyone, I thought you, the two people I hold most dear to me, would understand and if not happy with it, then at least support me in this. It seems clear to me now that you would have me stay. Then to allow me to be paired off with some pathetic, idiotic 'noble' and sent off like some mare in heat for breeding. Bound to nothing but obedience and the care of countless children for the rest of my days.

"The Allfather believes that I am _more_ than capable of this journey and I happen to agree with him. If you both do not, then you betray all care and love you proclaim to have for me...and I would no longer call you family. I would rather proudly declare myself to be an orphan, as I truly am, than be associated with you both."

Her voice was cracking and becoming strained as she hastily collected herself and began to walk from the room, "I cannot even bear the sight of you both. So. I bid you Good Eve and Good Night & request that neither of you follow."

The sound of the door reverberated off the walls as Bethan slammed it shut with all her might behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there :)**

**Wow that was a bigger response to the 3rd chapter then I've had to the first to :D Thanks again to those that reviewed, faved and followed!**

**Now I have to say a bigger thank you to KeeperoftheNine this time because if it hadn't been from my reading of her fic, With All Vice Tainted, then there would be not telling of Bethan and Loki in this way. I may have continued to play their story out in my head over and over, without ever writing it down. So thank you so so so much! Also thanks for the slight word changes in the sex scene (YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT THERE IS SMUT...kinda eheheh) and for being a great beta. You keep saying you don't go through it as thorough as you normally would but what you do anyway helps give my chapters that extra bit needed :)**

**Also for all you not in the know with the Scots lingo, clyping means to be a taddle tale or tell on someone to their mum lol**

**As before please read and review cause I REALLY could do with the feedback on this one.**

**Love ya's!**

xXxXxXxXx

Bethan let her feet take her where they may, not caring in the slightest as to where that might be. Before long she found herself at the stables, barking orders at the stable hand on duty that night to ready her horse. As soon as is had been done, she spurred the dabbled grey beast into a gallop, fuelled by her anger and outrage. Her horse slowed as Bethan's feelings cooled, turning inward to shame at how she reacted, though she knew she had every right to scream and shout if she felt like it.

_The_ two most important men (next to Odin of course) in her life: who guided her through childhood, slept beside her when she had nightmares and who had always outwardly appeared to accept her in all her strangeness growing up; had betrayed and abandoned Bethan when she had needed their support most.

Bethan's dabbled grey, named Slav, had slowed down completely to a leisurely plod along and she hadn't the heart to spurr him on again.

She wrapped the fur lined cloak tighter to herself as the night took on that certain kind of chill. It was a clear sign that High Summer was beginning to wane in readiness to give Asgard up to the arms on Autumn.

Having no idea where she was going, Bethan allowed the horse to take her to the shore of a gentle river. The girl dismounted Slav, tying his reins around themselves so not to get caught by his hooves when he bent his elegant head down to drink.

Not far along the riverbank there grew a mighty tree, made tall and strong by the soft voiced water that fed it's roots with it's flow. Right at the water's edge, thick, entangled roots parted into a dip that was big enough for maybe two to three people to lie down in and not be seen, but the back of their heads would only just be visible if they sat up. It was here that Bethan removed her cloak to lay it within that hollowed dip, fur side up. Wearily she settled herself down onto it, wrapping her arms around knees, drawn up to meet her chin.

She finally allowed only a few tears to fall while she started on dismantling her hair and tossing the flower ornament into the river. Bethan now felt rather surprised at herself that she hadn't screamed and shouted at the two brothers. Bor only knew they deserved ever harsh word. But knowing her luck it would not have made any difference, for she was sure that they were already seeking audience with their father. Endeavouring to 'open his eyes' and so to bid him take back his word.

The girl gave a small, sad sigh as she wiped her face and then burying it against her knees, hair falling over like a curtain.

"Bethy."

"Go away Loki. I've heard all you have to say." Bethan didn't bother to lift her head, she hadn't the energy, her voice emerging muffled and distant.

Loki searched the river and woodland around them, as if what to say would jump out at him from the trees. "Father sent me to look for you. You didn't tell anyone where you were going."

"I know you'd both go slithering off to the Allfather and to clutch at your mothers skirts. Did the Allfather's precious sons help him see the error of his way?"

She heard him sigh from somewhere off to her right and tried not to shift away when she felt him lay his own cloak next to hers, setting himself down next to her. "No. He screamed at us. Called us clyping, over bearing whelps while mother clipped us both behind the ear. Thor was assigned to arrange your training with the Master at Arms and I was told to find you."

Bethan smiled ruefully into the fabric of her dress. She would not usually take pleasure in someone elses discomfort, but to hear the younger prince speak with such a embarrassed tone, having had his pride greatly dented by the telling off he had received, made her feel slightly better. It made her feel stronger to know that Odin-Father would not go back on his word to her.

Loki reached out towards Bethan and drew back the drapery of hair, to tuck it behind Bethan's ear.

"Mother explained everything to me Bethy. Not just what you told father. I could have somewhat guessed it from what you spoke of during your outburst earlier. Don't worry though. She only spoke of it to me. Thor doesn't know."

Right then she would have liked nothing more than for the ground to swallow her whole. Bethan still could not bring herself to look at him, especially now that Loki knew what had started it all. She really did feel like a silly, simpering female who was terrified of sharing her bed with a stranger now.

"Bethy, please. I'm begging you to look at me."

She chortled into her legs before she felt forced now to turn to face him, only the faintest hint of a smile on her lips, "You, Loki Odinson? Begging? Now there's a sight a girl could get used to."

Loki breathed out a laugh, stroking Bethan's exposed cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Enjoy it Bethy. It is not something that comes naturally to me, so you may never see the like again."

His hand shifted slowly to rest upon her shoulder where Loki moved the pads of his fingers in languid circles.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour. You, over all others, did not deserve it."

Bethan uncurled herself, straightening up and stretching her legs out, crossing them at the ankle. She looked him square in the eye, "Why Loki? I knew you and Thor might not take kindly to the idea, but I didn't expect you to react as you did."

The black haired prince seemed truly lost for words for a moment as he searched for a way to explain that didn't leave every thought and feeling bare, "Thor, being the eldest and being Thor, has always seen you as the child you were when you first came to us. I think it will take your getting married for him to realize any different.

"On my part...the only way I can explain it is...you are my Bethy. I held your hand, helped calm you inside and out with encouraging words and the comfort of having someone brushing your hair."

Both let a small laugh each escape. Bethan's smile became just that tiny spot more visible.

"_I _was the one you always asked to read to you. _I _was the one you'd cling to most as children when Thor and I would climb into your bed because you'd had a nightmare. Ever since your first night in Asgard, when you reached out for me in your sleep, I promised myself that _I _would protect you from harm.

"But if you go where I can't follow, then there will be no way for me to stand between you and the dark."

Bethan sighed, eyes closing at his words, "Loki, you can't keep me from the universe just because you fear for me. I may be a girl, but that doesn't mean I'll easily break. Every time yourself & Thor leave for battle, my heart beats so hard in my throat with worry and it only settles back into my chest when I see you return safely home. But I do not stop you, do I?

"This journey, Loki, is a chance for me to follow every little dream for my future that I ignored longer than I should have for fear of what people would say. I need to leave Asgard behind for a while, get away from it. I need to find somewhere that I can breathe. You needn't worry about the darkness either. That prettily painted canvas above us is full of so many stars that I will always have light to guide me so I never get lost."

"Do you need to get away from me, Bethy?"

For someone who was usually so filled a steely confidence, his voice sounded so small.

"Rest assured Loki, I _don't_ want to leave _you_. There's no running from you and your mischief...there's only running towards it."

Lots of little things began to fall into place for Loki then and before he could think about what he was doing, he slipped his hand under the veil of waves to cup the back of Bethan's neck. She let out a gasp as the black haired prince met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers.

After a few stunned moments, Bethan gently broke the kiss to speak, her heart beating in her ears and breath quickened.

"What are you doing?"

Loki didn't answer at first. He simply began to kiss her gently again, speaking between kisses, "Something I've wanted to for some time."

A wide grin spread over his face when he felt his little Bethy begin to return his attentions and her hands suddenly seemed to have appeared, laced into the hair on the back of his head, pulling his towards her and urging Loki to deepen the kiss.

Bethan's mind was racing with every thought and feeling she had ever had for Loki that had been beyond mere friendship and she gloried in them. Like so many times that day, Bethan allowed her mind to drift and her body to.

Kisses became need-filled fire as the two slowly lay back on their sides, protected from the dirt by their cloaks beneath them.

Bethan had kissed Loki before but they had been the chaste pecks on the cheeks of early youth. Nothing like what they were experiencing now. Neither really knew what might happen next as they held onto each other like their lives depended upon it, but eventually they had to break apart to catch their breath. Loki held her close to him, all the while drawing circular patterns with his fingertips on her back.

Both didn't want to let go or get up from their cloaks spread out over the uneven ground at the base of the tree. They stayed there a while, legs tangled together, watching each other as their breathing and heart rates began the slow return to normal.

The burning new sensations of want and need where still very present in both of them, to which Bethan could feel evidence of pressing against her thigh and humming between her legs. Unconsciously she wetted her lips with her tongue, Loki watching it's journey, mimicking her and licking his own instinctively.

Tentatively, experimentally, Bethan rocked her hips in a circle and felt her stomach do somersaults when Loki's eyes drifted close, gasping quietly. Her own breath hitched in her throat when Loki moved his own against her with slightly more intent, slightly more force. That was enough for them to forget where they were and begin to grind against each other, pulling soft mummers and moans from both till Bethan cupped Loki's face in her hands and began her assault on his mouth once again.

Bethan curled a leg around his waist to get some leverage going and see that Loki's hips did not stop, she never wanted it to stop.

Not once breaking their kiss, Loki managed to roll Bethan onto her back, his heart feeling like a galloping horse inside his chest when she wrapped her other leg around him, pulling him closer. His heart though felt like it would jump out of his mouth when Bethan cried out in pain.

"Ouch!"

Loki moved quickly off her meaning she wasn't able to keep her legs around him, resting his weight on his hands and knees, a panicked look upon his face as he hovered over her.

"Sorrysorrysorry!...what happened?"

Bethan started giggling, that smile of hers making him want to move his hips forward again, his need becoming great at the mere sight of it.

"Loki it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. I think one of your buckles for your jerkin got caught up in my lacings and nipped my skin."

"Oh...well we better address that then before anymore damage is done."

Her stomach flipped again at the imp-like smile that crept onto his face, though she burst into hysterical laughter as his eagerness making his fingers clumsy as they went to work on the front lacings of her under-bust. Loki's eyebrows shot up as Bethan's own hands went to the golden buckles of his leather jerkin to reveal the dark green of his under-shirt. Before she knew it her under-bust was off, Loki throwing it off to the side, into the bushes, along with his jerkin and she was able to breath easier.

"Gods I hate those things! Hate having to wear them. Loki, be grateful that you were lucky enough to be born a man and be free from such restricting garments."

Loki lowered himself slowly down to rest on his elbows, their faces only now inches apart, "Ah but little Bethy dearest, they do make certain 'points' of you look oh so very marvellous."

"Pervert."

"Well if appreciating your lovely form makes me so, then yes I am."

"Oh shut up Loki." Bethan couldn't stop herself from giggling away till Loki closed the distance to kiss her, laying his weight down onto her fully. The girl was unable to stop thinking to herself, in a corner of her mind _not_ taken up with focusing on Loki's hips and how they had started to move against her again with growing purpose, of how totally blissful it felt to be free of her bindings to then have the weight of this handsome man-boy crushed against her. Bethan let out a quiet gasp against Loki's lips when he started to move in slow circles and her legs found their way to be wrapped around his waist again, the damson purple fabric of her dress beginning to collect up around her waist with their movements.

Loki stalled when he felt Bethan's hands drift from the small of his back to begin work on the lacings of his trousers, "Bethan what are you doing?"

"This is where this is all leading to, isn't it?" Her face looked a mixture of hopeful and nervous. He felt the urge to cover every part of it in feather soft kisses.

"Do you wish it to?"

Bethan seemed to think it over for a moment, her fingers still caught up in his lacings, "Yes...do you?"

Their lack of experience on both their parts suddenly became very clear to him and Loki felt unsure of what to do, which in itself felt very strange around Bethan. Whenever he was around this impossible creature he felt sure of _everything_. Like the path before him was mapped out perfectly. Fixed and defined, ready for him to follow.

"Bethy. I don't feel worthy to take something _so_ precious from you, regardless of how I feel and also I...I do not wish to hurt you."

Just the appearance of a sweet smile on her wonderful lips made his worry lessen, "Loki I can think of no other person I'd rather share this with than you. You have never lain with a woman, though I know for a fact that many of your young chamber maids would gladly become your eager, wanton bedfellow if you requested."

Her smile grew at the slight colouring appearing in his pale cheeks, though she didn't know the truth of what had brought it there. He had, in fact, requested and the pretty little blonde that turned down his bed at night had sucked his cock on more than one occasion, with his hands fisted tightly in her hair while working her fingers between her own legs, again at his request, so he could watch her come while sucking upon him. To be honest most times this happened recently he had lain back, closed his eyes and imagined it was Bethan doing as the maid was, making the noises she did, but he never had the inkling to take it any further.

Quite unlike Thor who had bedded every one of his chamber maids, as well as some of Loki's, on numerous occasions and in numerous ways, if his boasting was to be believed.

"And I have never lain with a man, but here I am in your arms, in a less than totally secluded area, wanting nothing more than to give you, and only you, this most precious part of me, as you put it.

"And as for hurting me, well...one of my own chamber maids has been married for a number of years now and when I worked up the courage to ask someone, I asked her. She said yes it can be painful at first but that's like a lot of things in this life. You have to endure a little pain to reach better things, and if this young man I was so sweet and keen on actually cared for me, then he was sure to be careful and gentle with me to start with...I think she knew I was talking about you when I asked."

Both shacked with laughter at her last exclamation before she spoke again, her voice becoming soft and dark in his ear, "Have you ever lain awake in your bed at night Loki with me in your thoughts? Have you ever taken your pleasure thinking of me, of what you would do? Tell me Loki."

He was stunned once again by her unusual forwardness and his mouth moved, but no words came.

Bethan's hips began to roll up to meet Loki's once more as she slowly continued to undo the lacings of his trousers. This time he didn't do anything to stop her nimble little fingers and took to tasting and exploring the warm skin of her neck, all his prior worries drifting away with muffled words spoken in between kisses.

"Honestly, little Bethy, some nights your all I can think of and those nights are always the best-ah!"

Soft hands had finished their job of undoing his trousers and now seemed to be working on undoing him as they found their way to grasp Loki's length, making him buck involuntarily.

For a few moments, movements became frantic as Loki tried to kiss Bethan and undo her lower undergarments at the same time while she pushed his trousers down, just far enough, that his backside was now exposed to the elements and what she sought had no more barriers to her anymore. Resting all his weight again on one forearm, Loki took himself in hand, poising himself above Bethan so that the tip was only just touching the virgin melting core of her; taking all of his self control not to simply surge forwards and break her maidenhead all at once, as his body so desperately wanted to.

Loki had truly felt nothing like it and to tease himself, more than her really, he moved his length in a slow circle to feel the outer, wet, warm edges of her opening, earning him a small keen that escaped Bethan.

He was panting now as he ever so slowly began to push himself inside of Bethan, resting his had on her hip to hold her still. The poor creature had hissed in her pain almost instantly, balling her hands into fists and pressing them hard into her closed eyes, but she never once told him to stop. Her want to feel him inside of her was too great to stop. The black haired prince's heart was beating so hard, he swore he could feel it pulsing in the bit of his belly, but the further he pushed, the more he realized it was actually Bethan's heart beating furiously around him.

Finally Loki felt his hips bump against Bethan's, relaxing slightly he let himself breathe easier even though he was still panting heavily. Bethan's whole body seemed to have gone rigid and her knuckles were bone white, still holding her breath.

Loki ghosted his lips over her, rubbing her hip with his free hand that still rested there, trying to wake her from whatever world she had taken herself to, "Bethy don't hold your breath. It is done, there should be little to no more pain."

She finally let it out, her hands relaxed, letting the blood flow back through her fingers. Her maid was right it was rather painful.

It was only now that her mind registered how _full_ she felt and a soft, wanton moan escaped her as her eyes became lidded. Loki felt himself jerk inside her at the noise, which only brought another from her. All of Loki's self control evaporated right there and then as he began to work himself in and out of Bethan frantically. Little gasps of discomfort sometimes punctuating the constant stream of moans and growls made by them when any unbroken pieces of her maidenhead were destroyed by overly eager thrusting.

Like most first time couplings go, it was ended quickly.

Loki's whole body sagged against Bethan's, his head resting on her soft, full chest and she held him there gladly while his breaths slowed and he was no longer dragging in gulps of air.

He relished the feeling of Bethan's fingers as they combed through his hair over and over while he listened to her heartbeat return to normal.

Loki nuzzled into her neck, his voice seemed like a whisper, "I'm sorry Bethy."

She shuddered a little as his hips shifted while he grew soft within her, but made no other attempt to move, "Why do you say sorry?"

He contemplated this for a beat before replying, sleep clung to his voice like bakers dough, "Firstly for the pain I caused you earlier and now. Secondly for not bringing you...well. Your release."

"Loki, none of that matters to me right now to be honest. I am content as I am." Bethan pulled at his hair gently to make him raise his face from her hair so she could place a firm kiss on his forehead. "Let's go back. Everyone will be wondering where we've gone to by now probably. They all probably think we're still fighting."

Loki smiled down on her before giving her a quick kiss, pulling himself from and off her. Bethan's awkward shyness returned as she rushed to bring the skirt of her dress down around her ankles again before almost scampering off to find her under-bust and Loki's jerkin, while the younger prince sorted his trouser situation.

She helped him with on with his jerkin and he did the same with her under-bust and cloak before then aiding Bethan to her dabbled grey horse in complete silence.

Loki placed Bethan's booted foot for her in the stirrup, giving her covered knee a quick peck before resting his chin upon it, looking up at Bethan almost sheepishly, hair sticking out in all directions from her manipulations of it.

"Are you angry with me?"

Bethan's brow knitted together in confusion which melded into a sigh of exasperation, "Angry? Why would I still be angry Loki?"

"Because now, when you marry, your husband will know you have been with another man besides him."

The charming curl of his lip began to appear again, his boyish face screamed mischief, "From what I understand, virginity in high born brides is expected, if not a requirement, and you have lost yours lying on some cloaks, under a tree near the waters edge, roots sticking in your back, when it should have been in your bridal bed on your wedding night! Much less chance of bruising."

Bethan burst out laughing while running her fingers through his hair again in an attempt to tame it for him, "You come out with the silliest things sometimes Loki."

Her smile spread into a smirk to match his own, "Believe me though Odinson, when I say, that I do not care for what any future husband might think of me should he be displeased or otherwise. I will take great pleasure in watching his face drop when I tell him where I lost this 'prize' he seemed to covet so much, as well as who was the one to take it."

His face dropped and his jaw went slack.

"Why yes Loki, just like that. Walk on Slav."

Loki watched as Bethan spurred her horse forward for a few moments before chortling in disbelief, mounting his own to follow after her.

xXxXxXxXx

It had ended up being a race back to the stables which Bethan's horse barely won, even with her head start, but he was the better horseman after all.

The stable boy did not meet them when they arrived as the fellow in question had fallen into a deep sleep. One induced by drinking the large bottle of brandy that he now held against him like a lover as he slept. Loki had been about to wake him but was stayed by Bethan's hand on his arm, "Let the man sleep. His hangover will be punishment enough in the morning."

They had put their horses away in silence, Loki coming over to help, once he had finished with his own horse, Bethan remove the saddle while she took off the reins. He stalled though when he started lifting it from the horses back, "Eh...Bethan?"

"Hm?"

"Did that woman you spoke to say anything about blood afterwards?"

She had her back to him as she hung up the reins but he saw her whole body stiffen and tighten at his question, "Well...eh...why do you ask?"

That was a yes then, "Come and look."

Loki could almost see the words 'oh please Gods no' running through her head as she worried her lip, face pinched in an embarrassed grimace, eyes squeezing shut when she saw the small stain of blood on her saddle.

"Nooooo!" groaned Bethan as she lifted her cloak to look at the back of her dress to see the larger patch from where she'd been sitting. The prince sniggered playfully at Bethan as she backed against the side of her horses pen, cloak wrapped tightly around her now.

"What's wrong Bethy?"

"I hoped that either there wasn't going to be much or that at least I could hide it from you! It's complete mortification!"

Taking her gently by the arm, Loki brought her over to stand by him again, "Now I can't do this to your dress, so keep your cloak on till you get back to your room, but I _can_ do this."

Loki ran his hand against the leather and Bethan watched it slow, like it was caught by something sticky, as it moved over the stain. A soft hissing sound and faint curls of steam seeped out from between his fingers. The prince removed his hand with a flourish and the blood was gone.

Bethan stood there with mouth slightly aghast, unsure of how he had done it.

"And before you ask, yes I'm sure I can't use that on your dress. It's a spell that can only be used on things that are living or were alive, and the fabric would simply burn."

The girls shoulders relaxed, even more so when Loki brought the hand not on the saddle up to cup the back of her neck. The little twinkle of bold Bethy came back for a second as she leaned over to kiss him, pulling away when it had begun to deepen.

It was only now that it hit Bethan what had actually happened.

She had fought with Loki, just like she had done many times before in the past, and when he had come to find her she had ended up saying what she had never meant to. This then somehow led to her sharing her first kiss plus the loosing of her 'innocence' to someone who she had spent almost every waking hour of her childhood with. It seemed unreal, like it shouldn't have happened.

Loki gave the back of her neck a gentle squeeze, taking then the saddle off the horse finally to put it in it's rightful place. No signs of blood or magic left upon it.

"Loki do you regret anything that's happened tonight?"

"Where's this come from?"

"Just tell me. Do you think we've ruined...I don't know...what we have?"

The dark haired prince gave her a curious look, long legs swinging in their usual was as he walked over to lean against the gate post of the pen, wry smile on his lips. He watched for a beat as Bethan scratched her horses neck absent-mindedly.

"Bethan I have admitted back there that I often spend my nights thinking of you, in fact I oft spend my days doing so as well, if I can get away with it. On top of that I spent a lot of time back there kissing you, as I have wanted to for _so_ long, and from the way you kissed me back I reached the conclusion that you wanted to as well. Also you were the one to instigate what we did. I just followed _very_ willingly."

Pulling her by the hand then to hold her close to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hers went, instinctively, went round his waist, chin resting on Loki's shoulder.

"You have been my friend and companion since the day you came to Asgard and accosted me with a hairbrush. Tonight has merely proven that we are growing up, are no longer children and our feelings have grown with us. We will still have the original friendship, that will never change, but I could never feel that what has occurred could ruin what already lies between us. We are too strongly woven together for that Bethy."

The wry smile turned into a beam when he felt Bethan hold him tighter to her.

"Also for my part it felt _glorious_." Loki growled the words into her ear while nuzzling her hair, sending Bethan into fits of giggles.

"No offence Loki, but I never really got the chance to reach the dizzy heights you managed."

Sly smirk and glinting eyes became the cause of Bethan's heart beating a little bit harder when she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. Leaning back from Loki slightly, hands resting on his shoulders while his had drifted down to wind around her slim waist.

"Well then, that should be amended accordingly shouldn't it. That is, if the Lady is willing to allow me another 'stab' at it, as it were?"

Loki simply adored the way her face scrunched up when something truly tickled her, as it did now, and he just _had_ to bring her in for another kiss which he kept warm and gentle.

Bethan played idly with the hair at the back of his neck as she pulled away, all of her fears from earlier vanished, "Only if your a good boy."

"Oh now that's playing sneaky seeing as you know that's not possible!"

"I mean a good little boy to me. Everyone else can go to Hel."

He laughed and squeezed her a little closer, "Ah, now that, is totally achievable."

xXxXxXxXx

The two had fallen back into their usual chatter with ease as they made the way back to their rooms. The night was getting on, the sun beginning to threaten to appear, breaking over the horizon when they finally reached Bethan's door. The guards that stood watch at either end of the corridor thought nothing amiss or different than was normal when the young ones hugged fiercely, or of the lingering kiss that Loki placed upon Bethan's brow. Nor did they think anything of it when the prince began to whisper in her ear, still holding her close, for they were always whispering and cooking up plots or trickery together.

"Dearest little Bethy, I would kiss you goodnight properly, but I fear to make the guards blush."

Bethan's cheeks became slightly rosie with his lips being against her ear and what his words implied. Loki then reluctantly pulled himself from her arms to stand just out of their reach.

"Go. I will have someone fill you a lovely warm bath and bring you some food, seeing as you missed supper. I'd better go and let Mother and Father know I found you, that your home and well. Sleep peacefully Bethy and I'll see you again tomorrow, or later today as the case may very well be. You have my word we will do better next time."

Loki strode away from her down the corridor. She watched for a moment at his retreating back before calling after him.

"I'll hold you to that Odinson."

Even though he didn't look back round at her, Bethan could hear the wide grin in his voice, "Oh, I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely people!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved and followed :D**

**Chapter 5 is finally here and it's massive! Longest chapter I have ever written but it was worth every word. Thanks once again to KeeperoftheNine for being my beta.**

**We only have one more chapter to go before Bethan has to wave by bye to Asgard for a while and I have to say I'm excited to get her out and about.**

**Also check out my photobucket account from the link on my profile to find two pictures to go with this chapter.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Loki was true to his word and shortly after, two maids arrived to begin the filling of a bath and preparing the bed. Lina, the maid Bethan had spoken to Loki about, was one of them and they greeted each other with warm smiles and Good Morrows. The other maid had gone to collect food from the kitchens while Lina began picking up the clothes Bethan had left on the floor to step into her bath. The water felt marvellous after all the events of the last day and night. Bethan let the warmth seep into her bones as she ducked her head under the water line. Warmth rolled between the strands of hair and loosened the muscles under her scalp. She sighed, contented, with a relaxed little smile, leaning back against the tub.

"Bethan, fit in the names o' the Gods has happened tae yer dress?" Lina had been Bethan's chief chamber maid since she was small and they addressed each other by first name openly.

Bethan didn't need to look to know what the older woman was referring to. She tried to act as sweet and innocent as she could with her answer, "Caught out by my monthly cycle?"

Lina eyed her warily, "I've kent you since you were hip high and ken fine weel when it actually is as you've already had yours fur the month. Also I'm nae blind and I'm nae stupid because I ken fit that stain o' red looks like, an' fit this one actually is. Dinnae lie tae me Bethan."

The girl felt slightly ashamed to say the least.

"Sorry Lina. Should have seen my face when it was pointed out to me. Could not have been more embarrassed. Thankfully it didn't seem to bother him."

Lina bundled the dress in with a pile of other clothes, sitting on the edge of the gleaming brass bath tub.

"Bethan, when you asked me if ferst beddin' hurt, I didnae think you planned tae follow through sae soon."

"Honestly, I didn't expect to either. It just sort of...happened."

"Are you sare?"

"Not really. My backs a bit stiff though from the roots."

Lina's brow furrowed with puzzlement, "Roots?"

"It happened under a tree...outside."

"Help ma Bob! Bethan!" The older woman was shocked, but still couldn't help herself as she began to laugh. Bethan started giggling too.

"I told you it just happened! The whole thing escalated from first kiss to loss of 'innocence' rather speedily, actually."

Both women looked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening, signalling that the younger maid had returned with food and drink. Lina got up from the side of the tub and made her way towards the door, "You stay in there fir a while longer Bethan. Yer night robes are on the counter there fir when you're done. I'll be back in a wee minute."

Bethan heard Lina usher the young maid out again, leaving her alone with only the steaming water for company, staying there until the water began to cool. She dried herself with one of the large linen towels, before slipping on the floor length sleeping robes. Bethan spent a bit of time rubbing her hair with another, smaller, towel till it was dry enough to warrant a brush without droplets of water being sprayed everywhere. However, as she started the lengthy process of brushing, her thoughts turned to black hair, pale skin and greenish blue eyes. Biting her lip slightly, a secret sort of smile crept onto them while she continued to run the brush through dark brown waves, over and over.

She had spent such a number of nights with that boy in her thoughts and to find he did the exact same thing made her break out in gooseflesh all over. The notion that soon Bethan might be allowed to live those thoughts for real made her want to squeal with the glowing hot happiness it produced.

Strolling through to the small table in her room, after finally finishing with her hair, Bethan sat herself down to pick at the breakfast foods left there. She tried tucking into some of the fruits but found she didn't have much of an appetite for any of what was on offer.

Lina finally came bustling back into the room, alone, with a small glass bottle in hand.

"Now Little Missus." Lina poured some of the juice into a waiting cup, adding half of her bottle's contents, before holding it out towards the ever-so-tired girl. "Drink."

Bethan took the cup from her and sniffed it suspiciously. Her face contorted violently in disgust, "Uck! That smells vile!"

"Well I'm afraid if your gonnae hae mare o' these moonlight meetins', then your gonnae have tae get used tae the taste."

"Why? What could drinking this do?"

"Let's just say, if you dinnae want tae make the royal femily honorary uncles and grandfolks, bottoms up."

The grey haired, portly, woman had some of the same sledgehammer subtlety that Frigga used.

Bethan had to fight hard against her own senses to drink the horrifying cocktail and keep it down. Lina encouraged quietly till the cup was empty and the girl started stuffing her face with bread rolls to get rid of the taste.

"Besides bein' uner a tree, how was it?"

Gulping down the last mouthful of bread, now that the taste had gone, Bethan lay back in her chair, "Painful to start with. Just like you said it might be. It did seem to be over rather fast though."

Lina chuckled, sitting down at the table as well, "I take it, it was his ferst time in a'?"

Bethan nodded shyly.

"Well that's tae be expected then. My ferst husband, Gods guide his soul, hadnae even touched a lassie before our weddin' night. Twa minutes an' it were ower. Bugger fell asleep on top o' me. So dinnae take it as anything you did wrang... Dis he kin 'bout you going awa'?"

Her eyes went wide with shock, "How do you know about that?"

The chambermaid only smiled, "This place is buzzing with the news."

"Probably Thor. That boy! He gossips like an old woman, honestly." Bethan groaned but she was wearing a smile again and answered Lina's question, "When I told him, he became so angry. We had a short fight only because I stormed off. He came looking for me and then it happened. To tell the truth, I'm a bit confused now."

"Do you nae want tae go onymare?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still have every intention of going. What I'm confused about is how am I to act around him? Am I to act as if it never happened? Can I openly show him more affection, as I would wish to, than normal? Should we keep this between us or make everyone aware? I don't know."

"Neither do I pet. I tak it, an' correct me if I'm wrang but, this beau o' yours is less a large, tanned, blonde an' mare o' the pale, black haired, skinny variety?"

Bethan nodded shyly again.

"You have tae be careful then. I like the youngest prince, he's a good laugh. But if you want tae continue with these new found feelin's fur each other, then I suggest you do so behind closed doors. Your little mare than a child Bethan an' you hae a reputation tae uphold as a ward o' the King and Queen. Getting caught gallivantin' around with Lord Mischief & Royal Pain in many folks Arse, might no do onyone ony favours.

"A lot o' folks could do a lot o' damage, tae baith o' you, with fits happened already."

Pondering on this for a while, Bethan rubbed at her face vigorously.

"So you think we should hide everything?"

"Aye, but only till you baith kin how you feel an' what you want tae do 'bout it."

Lina was speaking the soft way she had when Bethan was little and sought comfort from injury or fear. It had the same effect now as it did then, but not enough. The bite of worry was still gnawing away.

Gesturing for Bethan to do the same, Lina rose from her chair.

"Come on now Bethan. You've nae had ony rest and the suns already up. Get yoursel' cosied up in your bed an' I'll draw ower the thick curtains. Should block out 'nuff light fur you tae get some shut eye."

Sleep was beginning to cling to her more now that Lina suggested it. One half of her brain demanded that she stay awake while the other begged for nothing more than to allow her weary body fall onto the downy mattress and submit to it.

As Lina drew the curtains, leaving the room in near darkness, Bethan let the second half win.

xXxXxXxXx

It had been arranged between Thor and the Master at Arms that Bethan would start her training the very next morning. Gladly she slept through the day, catching up on the slumber she missed. Only in the evening did she stir awake to sup. Reading and drawing to the late hours before returning to bed so to be ready for the challenge ahead. It was only when she drew her covers around her again that Bethan realized she hadn't seen or heard from Loki. He must have fallen to fatigue, same as Bethan, and slept till the sun set.

She hoped that was the case anyway.

xXxXxXxXx

It had rained again. During the night the clouds had cracked and let their burden free fall. Wonderful for flowers and the crops, but not for young girls learning to fight and having to do so in a now muddy courtyard.

Lina advised that fleece lined leather should be the choice of the day as it would keep Bethan warm but would also cushion the blows if any should hit her. Her friend dressed her in a blood red, fleece lined jacket with a high collar and sleeves that covered most of her hands, fixed in place by a large black belt with a thick gold buckle round her middle. Leather trousers of the same colour were similarly laid out for her; and Lina managed to find a pair of plum coloured boots as Bethan's soft brown leather ones would not do for what was ahead.

Thor and Loki were already in the courtyard talking to Volstagg and Fandral when Bethan arrived, slightly out of breath from running through the last few corridors. She'd heard stories from the boys of what punishments the Master at Arms would administer to those who were tardy.

Bethan felt strange walking around in trousers. Yes she had worn them before when she was out riding on her own or as part of the hunt. To wear them as if they were her usual attire, however, seemed almost abnormal. Plus she felt rather self conscious about her legs. She always thought they were too skinny and would wear breeches or trousers loosely in order to hide them. To have them now encased in form fitting leather only added to her discomfort, making her feel exposed. How Sif managed it, she would never understand.

"Well, well. Look who we have here with us today!"

Volstagg's massive smile went well with his booming voice and growing belly. He gestured for Bethan to come over and join them, putting a hand on her shoulder when she reached his side, "How be you on this fine, albeit wet, day?"

"I'm well, though anxious if I be truthful."

"Do not be so Bethy. I doubt you will be pushed very hard in this first lesson. You will most likely be taught how to hold a sword properly and a few blocks." Loki gave her a comforting smile from across their gathered group. It was not a full smile though as it saddened him slightly that Bethan should be here. He wanted her to turn away and go back to her room, to her drawings and learning. He wanted to follow after her and keep that promise he had made.

She seemed so nervous. Loki had never understood it, but for some reason Bethan had always hated the idea of fighting or of intentionally causing someone physical pain. He knew that he was different from other Asgardians, but in this respect Bethan was completely at odds.

"Aye indeed. You will also probably be made to do drills with Loki or Fandral. I do not wish to alarm you Bethan but, you should prepare to have plenty of bruises to your arms and legs by the end of the day."

Bethan knew Volstagg was trying to be helpful, but he really wasn't helping matters at all, "Volstagg, please. I don't care about bruising. I got plenty of that play fighting with Thor and Loki as children."

"Ah yes, but back then they hadn't had years upon years of training now did they? I wager you will be on that pretty little arse of yours with the first strike." It was true that Fandral could have a dashing sort of charm, though Bethan couldn't see any evidence of it right now.

"Fandral, hush your tongue. Such talk may be brushed aside with others but I will not have you reference such a thing in regards to Bethan."

Thor had finally broken his silence since Bethan had stepped up between Volstagg and himself. She could feel his tension without even looking at him. Bethan found herself feeling sorry for Thor. Being the eldest of their little family she knew he only wanted to protect her, in his own way, like Loki had. She wanted to wrap her arms around the great, blonde idiot and tell him it was alright. Maybe later. He could sweat a little while longer.

"That's fine Thor. We haven't started yet so let the flibbertigibbet buckle his swash around as he pleases. I'll take that wager and I even say that I can one up you."

That cocky air of Fandral's appeared as he took on a defiant stance, "Oh really?"

She had grown up around the swaggering of warriors banter and knew just how to play this.

"I wager you, let's say...one full dance at the banquet for Ne-ara and Bran's wedding, if I get knocked on my backside. However, if I manage to knock you down on your arse or even the flat of your back...then you have to abstain from lecherous flirting for two weeks."

The men all laughed when Loki remarked, "I fear that if Fandral was subjected to such a forfeit, then he would explode with frustration within the day."

Fandral seemed to mull this offer over in his head before looking Bethan in the eye suddenly, hand outreaching to her, "_Every_ dance of the night, as well as, you allow me to escort you. Agree to that and you have a bargain my Lady!"

Bethan had never thought that he would accept, so great she thought his love of the chase a maid, coupled with the fact that he didn't seem to be able to go without the fawning over him that followed once he had caught her. She didn't know if she would be able to win, but the fact that Fandral was a quick, sharp swordsman that didn't really dish out punishing blows, meant that she had a fair chance of wining. Bethan grasped his hand firmly and they shook on it.

"Terms accepted."

The Master at Arms appeared at that moment and shouted at them all tasks they should be doing. Volstagg was ordered to practise the swinging of his axe against a wooden pillar target, Thor and Loki to use sparring swords against each other while Bethan was paired with Fandral. The Masters name was Droderic and his voice became slightly less terrifying when he spoke directly to Bethan. He was firm, but polite.

He handed Bethan a wooden sparring sword like the others where using and ordered her to spar against Fandral, just so he could get an idea of her abilities.

Loki could have easily have told him and say none in this area. He kept his mouth shut though and tried to focus on not getting bashed over the head by Thor. The princes both stopped though when they saw Bethan square her shoulders and try to stand in a fighting stance, the fake weapon gripped firmly in her left hand.

Fandral promised he would go slow to start as he readied his stance also. Like a flash though he advanced with a swipe to the side which Bethan, some how, had been able to block. She managed to block a few more blows until Fandral went to place a blow from above that would have hit Bethan on her shoulder. The girl raised her wooden sword to block again, but as she was raising it up high, Fandral was already bringing his blow down.

Bethan yelled in pain when it rapped her hard on the knuckles, making her let go of her sword and clutch her injured hand to her chest.

"Lady Bethan! Forgive me I-OW! AH!"

Loki and the rest, even Droderic, began to laugh when they saw Bethan kick Fandral hard right in the shin, causing him to stand on one leg to cradle his assaulted other. Quickly hooking her foot around the ankle of the balancing limb, with a flick of her leg Bethan sent Fandral sprawling backwards into the mud, all the while nursing her battered hand.

Thor's booming laugh sounded out above the rest, "Who knew that Little Sister had such cunning about her."

"I thought you above all would remember that little trick Thor. I used it on you often enough when we were children." Bethan smiled brightly at him as Thor's laughter became more hearty. Reaching out her uninjured hand, she helped Fandral to his feet.

"Well played my Lady, well played indeed... When do the two weeks start?"

Giggling quietly, Bethan took pity on him, "Tomorrow. That gives you tonight to be as lecherous as you like."

Droderic had commended her on the ability to knock a man larger than her down and felt that hand-to-hand combat may suit her better than archery or axes. Examining her hand he commented that Fandral, indeed, had rapped her extremely hard and there might be some bruising, maybe some swelling, as the day went on. The Master had Fandral go off and practise his fencing with an expert while Droderic spent time showing Bethan, after having bound her hand up for her, how to grip the sword properly, that her right hand was better than the left, injured, one as well as having her practise, over and over again, stabs and slashes with a straw dummy.

By the end of the day Bethan's hair clung to her face with sweat, everything ached and her bound hand throbbed with painful swelling. Droderic had kept Bethan back while the boys had been allowed to go off and use the rest of their day as they pleased. The Master then had the weary girl continue with her stabs and slashes, but now with a wooden sword that had a weighted metal centre. He assured her it was to strengthen her arm.

He eventually released her when the sun was beginning to set and the lamps were being lit. By the time she reached her room the sun had already fallen below the horizon. Bethan was so glad to see her chamber door as she pushed her way to opening it, kicking it softly to close behind her again.

"How do you feel Bethy?"

Bethan didn't look up from her weary trance, only making a be line for the empty wooden chair at her table. She fell into it, slumping against the hard back while cradling her injured hand close to her weary body.

"I ache in places I didn't know I had possession of." Loki chuckled from his own chair across the table. Bethan's eyes felt so heavy that they drifted to a close of their own accord, but sleep didn't take her yet.

She heard the mischief maker's movements as he rose from his chair to come over to her, and the accompanying scratch of furniture being moved by her side. Bethan opened her eyes again, watching as Loki eased her bound hand away from her body, slowly removing the bandage. The wrappings had grown tight from swelling and the relief as the bandage came off was bliss.

Bethan smiled sleepily to herself when she saw what the scraping noise at her side had been about. Loki had moved a small stool to Bethan's left side, just high enough to rise below the arm of her chair. The black haired boy gently arranged her arm so that her hand glided into the water and could stay there with minimal effort. The water must have been medicated with some sort of herb or essence, because the smell coming from it was wonderfully soothing.

Now that it was just the two of them, Bethan felt bold again even in her tired state. Taking hold of his forearm she pulled Loki weakly down towards her, bringing him in for a soft, unassuming, kiss that he returned.

Placing his hands to her shoulders, Loki pulled away, "As much as I have wanted to kiss you all day, I think you need to have a little sleep. I promise that you will only sleep for a short time, an hour or two at most, but it will feel like you have slept an entire night. That is if you drink this little concoction I prepared for you."

Straightening up again Loki took a tiny glass vial filled with a sunshine yellow liquid from the soft leather pouch attached to his belt, placing it in Bethan's uninjured hand.

"What is it?"

"It's a sleep draught combined with a powerful pain relief. Drinking it will mean you will rest well and wake with all your aches lessened. Don't drink it right now though as you'll be dead to the world within seconds."

Bethan studied the tiny vial now cradled in the palm of her hand. After the diabolical mixture from that morning, she was notably wary of drinking anymore offered tonics. Her dark little brow crumpled in confusion though when she saw Loki rest down on his haunches and begin to tug at her boot.

"Why are you trying to steal my boot?"

Loki laughed under his breath as he managed to relieve her of one to then go to work on the other, "You can't very well dirty your lovely clean bed with muck from the training yard. Plus, we have to get you out of these clothes. Will you allow me to help you change Bethy?"

Bethan in turn giggled at his polite question, "Alright, but no peeking."

The little glint in his eye appeared and Bethan felt her insides tighten even though she was so tired. A cheeky little smirk greeted her when she looked down on him.

"I can't make promises that I know I have little chance of keeping. Especially taking into account recent events."

Cupping behind her knee, Loki slid the other boot from Bethan leaving a little lingering peck to the supported joint. Bethan felt herself smile in an almost smug way. It seemed that the idea of Loki wanting to peek was very pleasing indeed to her and had she not been feeling so sluggish, she would happily have set certain wheels in motion.

"I seem to remember a certain black haired boy promising to provide me with a better performance of these _recent events_."

There was a little twinge of something that crept over his face then that either of them where too young and naïve to name. Nevertheless, it was there, even if the smirk still remained.

"That promise, dear little Bethy, I intend to very much keep and fulfil to the fullest. However, even being as inexperienced as I am, I know that one does not engage in such things when the object of their desire is close to being rendered unconscious. We will speak once you wake up. Let me get you ready for slumber and then you can take the draught I made."

Taking the girl's hand from the bowl of quickly cooling water the youngest prince patted it dry, being careful not to aggravate the swelling. Having tossed the drying cloth onto the table he then guided Bethan from her chair so that she was now seated on the edge of the bed, placing the vial in the leather pouch again. Bethan sighed, resting her head against Loki's shoulder, as he bent down slightly to begin undoing her belt from around her waist. She stayed there even when he pulled the fleece lined leather from off her shoulders and away.

Poor Loki had to close his eyes and take a breath or two to steady himself when he found she'd worn nothing underneath it. Loosening her hair Loki parted it at the back, bringing it around her shoulders so it would fall over her front, covering her until he could get Bethan's robe. Easing her into sitting up again Loki quickly reached over to grab the pale purple garment that opened at the front, drawing it around pale little shoulders, helping Bethan slip her slender arms into the long sleeves.

Bethan flicked her hair back again before she worked at doing up the flat pearly buttons while Loki pulled the leather trousers from around her ankles. She breathed a contented sigh, finally free from the confining material.

"Who knew cool air could feel so glorious."

Loki chuckled under his breath as he set the trousers off to the side. Drawing back the covers he helped Bethan shift up the bed, tucking her in snugly.

She watched as Loki undid the stopper on the vial, handing it to her with a soft smile,"You can take this now." Even though there was barely even a mouthful inside, the smell of it seemed to fill the room. It reminded her of Clary sage oil mixed in a nice warming bath.

Bethan settled down deep into her bed, "Are you staying?"

"You'll only be asleep for a little while so I'll wait here till you wake." Loki's smile remained, his hand going to rest on her hip as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "Why? Were you worried I would leave?"

"No," she said, swatting his arm gently, "It's just so much has changed in the last two days. My head is buzzing with it all. I know it sounds pathetic, but having you close by makes me feel better. You've always had that effect on me."

"And the same for your effect on me. I assure you it is not pathetic."

Bethan tipped the sunny yellow draught into her mouth and before she even had began to swallow it she felt drowsy and filled with glowing warmth from the inside out.

In a mere matter of seconds Loki's face blurred and the world retreated.

xXxXxXxXx

What seemed like a mere breath or so later Bethan opened her eyes to find her room in almost complete darkness, the heavy velvet bed curtains having been drawn on all sides. The only light came from a dimmed lamp attached to the wall above the headboard.

Bethan didn't move, keeping her breathing steady, as she waiting for her whole being to wake up properly. True to his word Loki had stayed in her chambers while she had slept and she could feel the warm body of him sitting up behind her. The last few curls of slumber fog lifted and Bethan came into her thoughts again.

"How long did I sleep?"

Loki didn't seem to jump or startle at her sudden question, as though he had been expecting it. The concoction was due to wear off.

"Little over two hours."

Closing the book he had been studying Loki smiled as he watched Bethan roll towards him so that she lay on her back, throwing her arms up above her head to arch her spine in an almighty stretch like some kind of luxuriant cat.

"I take by that massive stretch of limbs that you are feeling better?"

Relaxing back into the bed, leaving her arms where they were, Bethan kicked at the covers until they no longer draped over her, "Yes! My hand aches only slightly now, but the rest of me feels as if today didn't happen. What are you reading? Were you that bored that you felt the need to resort to studying?"

Reaching out the prince rested a hand on her stomach, thumb moving back and forth affectionately, "Not out of boredom but through the desire to. An old tutor of mine said I might find this book on the political history of the Vanir interesting. I've read many of this scholar's works in the past and studied them along with Thor when we were children, but I had no idea this existed until recently."

Bethan sat up slowly, brushing her fingers through waves of hair to try and tame it.

"Who is it by?"

"Anvindr Galtung. Why do you ask?"

She stared at the book in his hands, not sure how she felt. "It's just...Odin spoke to me about my parents when we were discussing my travelling. He let me in on something that I never knew about."

"That must have been strange for you, seeing as I've never heard either Mother or Father speak of them. What did he tell you?"

"He explained that Anvindr Galtung was actually called Malin. As in my mother. She wrote books under the guise of a man up until I was born and she was revealed. The ideas and notions that you are studying were written by the woman who brought me into the world."

She still gazed at the book in Loki's hands but a soft smile now graced her lips. Loki was amazed to say the least. He knew plenty from what history told of Bethan's father, but nothing of her mother. It all seemed very clear now why Bethan was the way that she was. Even if she had only spent a fraction of her long life with her mother, the woman seemed to have made a profound impression that seeped into the now.

"Bethy, I have held these writings in high regard ever since I read his-, sorry, _her_ book on the classes of Asgardian society when I was a boy. Now that I know she was your mother who wrote them, well, it helps me understand your decision that little bit better."

Bethan's smile widened and she lay back down against the pillows, turned slightly towards Loki.

"Let's talk no more of books and people I have no memory of." Bethan stretched her arms out towards him, "Come here."

Loki's face scrunched up with a pleasant giggle at her child-like expression and out stretched arms. Pulling the curtain back slightly he set the book down on the table by his side. He turned quickly back to Bethan, his arms circling round and under her back, his head tucked under her chin. She in turn wrapped hers around his shoulders. They'd fallen asleep many a time before like this as children. Tonight though this normally innocent embrace would not be a precursor to sleep.

"In a way I wish everything could go back to when we were all small. Nothing was expected of us back then. No ceremonies, no match making, no responsibilities. Growing up seemed so far away." mumbled Bethan, almost completely muffled by his hair.

"Ah but if we were children once again, little Bethy, then it would be _highly_ inappropriate for me to do _this_."

Loki raised his head from her chest to start planting soft kisses along her jaw, moving closer and closer to his want. Bethan turned her own head but a fraction towards him, a playful smile on her lips which became hidden from view when he reached them. While one arm was pinned beneath Loki's shoulder, Bethan was able to move the other between them to rest her hand against his cheek. She laughed quietly into the kiss, almost disbelieving that this was happening again!

The same was going through Loki's mind to as he held Bethan tight against his chest. He had spent almost the last two days thinking of nothing much else but what he had promised and how he would go about it. Bethan had been given the luxury of sleeping all the day before, but he had not.

Loki had found himself chastised repeatedly by his tutors for drifting off into fantasy, resulting in his inability to engage in even the simplest of academic tasks. He had forced himself to focus when the day dreams had become too much, too explicit, for his body to ignore. Thankfully Loki had managed to get himself under control before the spindly, elderly tutor had noticed anything amiss or the fact that the prince seemed to be finding sitting very uncomfortable.

Now though, Loki was allowed to act as he pleased and he damn well intended to!

Trying not to break the kiss, Loki manoeuvred himself, somewhat awkwardly, so that he could slide under the covers and have one less layer dividing them. By the end of the night, he intended there to be no layers of anything separating them eventually at all.

While kisses remained languid and slow, Loki took Bethan's hand from his cheek and pinned her arm gently into the pillow next to her head, encouraging her to relax and leave it there. Bethan was far too occupied being kissed to even notice. She only came to herself again when she felt Loki's hand dip under the fabric of her bed jacket, finger tips ghosting over skin till a breast, gloriously goose-fleshed, fitted perfectly in the palm of his hand.

This was something completely new, for the both of them, but Bethan didn't stop him. A sharp intake of breath and the ever so slight arching of her back were her only acknowledgement and encouragements. Her mind was puzzling over how she hadn't noticed him slowly unbuttoning down to her navel till now.

Kisses became heated. Tongues moved to meet, to map mouth and lip. A tiny breathless sigh left Bethan when Loki's hand began to move, kneading the yielding flesh under his palm, thumb teasingly working the nub to a hard little pebble.

It may have felt good to Bethan, but to Loki it was becoming torture. The heat was building up with the curtains being drawn around the bed and there were little beads starting to form at his hair line. He almost blurted out a thank you when Bethan moved to pull the green under shirt up and off.

The kiss finally broke when they had to part so the shirt could come all the way off. Loki smiled down at his handy work, seeing Bethan's lips look bee-stung and red. Giving her another little peck, he started to kiss down the column of her throat while his hand retreated from its hiding place to work on the remaining buttons.

Bethan's heart was beating painfully in her chest and she was sure he'd be able to feel it when he kissed along her jugular. Her arms had gone back to laying beside her head on the pillow, too scared was she to move them again. It had taken her all that time to convince herself to reach for his shirt. It was not that Bethan _feared_ Loki, she was just more of doing something foolish in his eyes, even though he was just as inexperienced as her.

The rational part of her brain was saying _Go for it! Touch him, kiss him as you want, there is nothing wrong with that!_

The adolescent self-conscious part, however, kept saying _This isn't one of your little fantasies. You don't know what he likes, what he wants and it all won't magically fall into place._

Another little voice popped up then, adding it's point to the fray. _He doesn't know either, but he's trying. Also by the very noticeable pressure against my hip, I'd say he's bloody well enjoying it so far._

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Bethan relaxed her arms, letting the left come down the stretch out at her side and the right went to work on tracing the indented line of Loki's spine. The black haired boy let out a happy sigh in return when he reached the last button. He grasped gently on the cloth, readying himself to pull it back until he felt Bethan begin to shake with laughter.

Loki's head shot up from her neck, a look almost of hurt on his face, "What did I do? What's so funny?"

There was a spluttered laugh for a moment before she could finally answer. "I'm almost expecting someone to say 'Drum roll please, maestro, for the grand reveal!'" Bethan started laughing again.

A relieved sort of smile broke out onto his face as he chuckled under his breath. Loki was doing his best at trying to hide the fact that he was nervous of not living up to expectation along with the fact that his body was screaming at him to simply press himself into the girl and be done with it. The first time had been a blur, a haze. Loki still didn't know how it had all happened, but this time he was determined to give his little Bethy more than just hips bumping together.

The prince looked horribly serious for a moment before comically huffing out a great lungful of air into her face, sitting up in the bed, "No! It's too hot. How you can stand sleeping under so many bed clothes, I'll never understand! It's usually only the thin base sheet that I have over me this time of year."

As Loki rearranged the bed clothes he didn't notice Bethan shift up the bed. Nor did he notice that anything had happened behind him until he saw the flailing bed jacket fly past his face and into a dark corner.

To say that Loki was feeling some trepidation about looking back now was an understatement.

It was his turn to feel goose bumps prickle his skin as finger tips not his own moved over his shoulder, down his arm, trying to draw his attention back and behind him.

The only naked women he had ever seen where in works of art or from some rather unsavoury books he had found in the depths of the library. Also Fandral did have a unique eloquence when going into detail about his various conquests.

This was Bethan though. The last time Loki had seen her properly unclothed was at a shared bathtime, many years ago, and she had the body of a young child then. No doubt it would be much different now. That was if her day to day silhouette was anything to go by. The time with Fandral's dare and the whiskey of the Dwarves did not count because her hair had been so long it had hidden most of her from view.

He cursed himself for feeling so nervous and his heart quickened when he heard her speak.

"Loki?"

Swallowing the lump that had appeared suddenly in his throat, Loki found the courage to turn slowly back around. The pressure in the crotch of his trousers became almost unbearable at the sight that met his eyes.

She was utterly glorious. The dark waving flood of her hair flayed against the bright white of pillows, a striking contrast. She must have adjusted the wall lamp as his back had been turned, for now he could see her in perfect detail. Loki smiled in spite of his nerves. In all the stories that his brother and Fandral had boasted, most of the maidens had begged to keep the lights burning low, no doubt to hide their bodies in some misguided hate of them. It didn't surprise him that Bethan wouldn't ask to leave them lowered and had actually made them brighter.

Blue-green eyes darted over the vast amounts of pale skin. Loki's heart thumped against his ribs at all the changes he could see.

The flat babes chest had turned into soft ample breasts that he now knew fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. A trim little waist sloped underneath them and led to the fleshy yielding curves in her hips, still slightly on the childs side, and the dark patch of curls between her legs. And what legs they were from what Loki could make out from under the thin sheet. Most of Bethan's height was made up by her legs, they seemed to be _that_ long. The girl was by no means curvaceous, but every part of her body, laid bare to Loki now, gave hints as to the glorious dimensions she would grow into.

Bethan had expected him to stare. He was at that age after all, but she hadn't expected him to stare for so long and it was beginning to make her feel a tad uncomfortable.

Loki saw the moment when her boldness began to retreat back inwards again when she shifted on the bed and brought a hand over to cover her modesty. The black haired prince began chuckling to himself as an image popped into his mind.

"What do you find so funny?" Bethan sounded a little bit worried, a little offended.

"You reminded me of the Venus of Urbino, just now. All you need is a posie of red roses in your hand and a tiny dog sleeping at your feet and the scene is complete."

Bethan seemed to relax again now that she knew he wasn't laughing at her. "The what?"

"The Venus of Urbino. Years ago a member of the Court returned from Midgard with a book filled with copies of beautiful works of art, one of them being of Venus reclining back, not unlike you are now. I always thought her to be the prettiest unclothed creature I had ever seen up until you."

A warm smile spread across her face, "Flatterer."

"Yes Bethy, and as you know, flattery can get you everywhere...this right now being a prime example." She started giggling quietly, to which Loki was glad. The tension was broken and they were both at ease. For now at least.

With it feeling easier between them again Loki finally felt able to move.

Turning on his side towards Bethan, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips that soon travelled over her cheek to then stop at the joining of her neck and shoulder. Loki smirked at her little sigh before bringing her flush against him, glorifying in having nothing between their upper halves as he continued to kiss up and down her throat.

Without thinking, Bethan's leg soon found its way to be hitched up around Loki's waist, held in place by his fingers curled round the back of her knee. Before long they were in the same way as their first such encounter with Loki positioned between her thighs, still wearing his trousers, both clinging for dear life while moving against one another. The only difference now was decidedly less clothing and a feather bed underneath was much less likely to impale you than the twisted roots at the base of a gnarled old tree.

Even though she loved where they were at this moment, Bethan was growing impatient. Pale little hands raked gently down Loki's sides, stopping at the waist band of his trousers and started to work on removing the last final barrier.

Loki batted her hands away, murmuring against her lips, "Not yet, not yet."

Bethan left as if her belly was on fire with the instinctual need that had settled there and gave a small growl of frustration, "If not now, then when?"

The black haired boy began leaving a trail of kisses down the white column of her throat, over her collarbone and along the dip between her breasts, earning him a gasp or two along the way as he continued to kiss slowly down her body.

"After." he murmured again, against the soft swell of her stomach.

"After what-oh!"

Loki had slid down the bed, his head almost obscured by the covers, leaving only tufts of jet black hair to be seen as he hooked his arms under Bethan's legs, bent at the knee, his hands resting on her hips to then lick a long, slow, wet line, from bottom to top, between her legs.

Bethan's back arched involuntarily along with her exclamation and she couldn't stop it happening again and again as Loki began to kiss, lap, lick, suck and swirl experimentally. Loki adored the sounds she made when he swirled the tip of his tongue around a certain little bundle of nerves that he assumed was her clit and focused his attentions upon it. He watched as she started to writhe against him, ending up having to clasp her hand over her mouth to stifle moans and cries. Even though the door was closed the guards might still hear.

Such a sight only made Loki bear down on her, urging her on while rocking his straining into the mattress. Anything for some friction.

The girl felt the fire in her belly begin to grown. That familiar tightening sensation getting stronger right at the very depths. Without warning it rose to torturous heights till Bethan finally fell over the edge, crying out into her hands.

Loki sat up on his knees and examined his good work. He felt he had every right to feel as smug as he did right now. Moist sheen over her skin, face flushed almost crimson, lungs heaving and he swore he could see her heat beat pulse hard at the base of her throat.

"Where in all the Realms did you learn to do that!?" Bethan's legs had gone limp as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fandral."

Bethan laughed in disbelief, "Fandral!?"

Loki's hands went to her hips again, thumbs tracing her hip bones back and over again. "At supper tonight Thor and the others were teasing me. Saying that I was close to the age of becoming a man and yet I was still like a pure, green seasoned 'innocent'. It got to me and I ended up blurting out that as of a few nights ago my innocence was well and truly gone. I also started stupidly to boast that the girl was the outstandingly beautiful daughter of one of the lower nobles, but wouldn't tell them which one.

"Fandral, being drunk and enjoying his last night of filthy freedom before your deal comes into force, trapped me in a corner and went into _great _details about certain tricks he had learned."

Slowly Loki made his way to holding himself up above Bethan as he spoke before lowering himself down against his little Bethy, pressing kisses to her shoulder.

"I'm not sure if it's Fandral I should be thanking or that tongue of yours."

The prince chuckled against her skin then gasped when Bethan's fingers clutched to his hair and she kissed behind his ear, hips starting to move up and against him once more. He didn't stop her when Bethan began to undo the laces on his trousers, both giggling like idiots as they tried helping each other removed them at the same time.

Bethan's face took on a look that Loki had never seen upon it before. She felt as if she could do or say anything right now and not give a damn about the consequences.

Reaching down between them, she took Loki in hand, making him bite his lip and raise his face to the ceiling for a moment. He was so lost in the feeling of her little hand grasped around his cock that his hips followed willingly as she brought him to where she desperately wanted him to be.

The girl knew there would be no more pain, but Bethan couldn't help tense all over when Loki finally began to push forward, stuttering quietly into her hair. She gave a small sigh of relief, relaxing back into the bed when the pain didn't come and held Loki closer to her instead. The boy prince slowly began to arch up into Bethan as he kissed her like a man starving.

"Bethy."

A strangled gasp escaped Bethan which melded into a drawn out moan at the steady pace he set. No rushing, no frantic moving.

A stream of groans left them both amongst kisses on lips and nips on skin. Loki felt his heart thump hard in his chest as that familiar pleasant twinge started to tighten in his belly. His arms were beginning to ache as he held himself up just above Bethan as he moved. With a deep guttural groan, Loki found his end and promptly collapsed down onto Bethan with a, "Owf!"

Loki became totally limp, like a boned fish, as his heart raced and his lungs heaved. He was only brought to himself again with Bethan mumbling sleepily in his ear, "I know you're a skinny bugger, Loki, but that doesn't mean that you're not heavy. Shift off me."

Chuckling, he rolled off, pulling Bethan against his side. She smiled, feeling so contented, wrapping an arm around his pale, naked torso.

They lay there for a time, enjoying being close and the massive rush of adrenaline. Loki stared at the ceiling, hand stroking up and down Bethan's arm. He felt relaxed, at peace, giddy even, but there was now something niggling at the back of his mind that he had yet to give voice to.

"Do you still intend to leave?"

Bethan bit at her bottom lip, holding him tighter while she tried to burrow herself further into his side.

"I don't have the kind of freedom you have Loki. If I don't take this opportunity _now_ then it is likely not to come again for me."

He sighed at the ceiling, "I _think_ I understand. My only wonder is...where does that leave us?"

It was her turn to sigh now, "I don't know. Truly I wish I did. Lina, the maid I told you about that night, thinks we should keep this between us while we try to figure it all out. Seems like a sound enough notion."

"She's probably right. No one would take us seriously anyway for they think we are still children."

"Ever-so-technically, we _are_."

Loki wrapped his other arm around Bethan and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The mood seemed to lift again slightly when he spoke and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Also keeping this only for us means I will be able to soak up as much time alone with you as possible with no one suspecting. Tide me over till you come back."

An idea, like lightening, struck the girl's brain. Pushing off the bed Bethan moved to look over the decidedly dishevelled looking prince, leaning on one arm, hair flowing messily over one shoulder.

"If you could-if you were given the choice...would you come with me?"

Loki was slightly stunned. He had never thought to ask her if he could or even imagined that she would want him to.

"Would you honestly want me tagging along on the back of your dress fastenings when this is meant to be _your _time?"

"If it meant that I didn't have to leave you behind, then yes. It would probably be good for you as well. We both should see more of the universe and why not do so together? We've spent most of our lives already doing the same things."

"I've never entertained the idea of travelling from Asgard before. You know this already, we've spoken about this before. Though I wouldn't mind going with you. At least then I can be sure, Bethy, that you stay safe."

Bethan smiled down on him with, what he felt, was all the the warmth of the sun. She became a blur of movement as she reached over to the fur comforter at the foot of the bed before flinging the heavy bed drapes open and scurrying from off the bed, searching around the room.

"Bethy, if it's your bed jacket you're looking for; it's somewhere in the covers."

Shuffling over again Bethan began to search among the bed clothes.

"Why are you getting dressed in the first place? It won't be time to get up for hours yet."

Crying out a 'Aha!' of triumph Bethan pulled the garment out from under the boys feet, "I can't very well ask to speak to your father in my current state now can I?"

Rasping laughter shook Loki's whole body as he sat up in the small bed, legs crossed under the bed clothes.

"You would certainly draw attention, but definitely not of the right kind."

Loki went quiet for a moment or two as he watched Bethan drop the comforter shyly, covering herself swiftly with a cream coloured, floor length shift. He didn't speak again until she had done with buttoning up her bed jacket and began dragging the brush through her hair.

"What need have you to speak to my Father this instant and at such an hour? Can't it wait until the morrow?"

Placing the brush down, straightening to her full height and raising her head some what regally, Bethan examined her appearance to be sure it could be deemed fit.

"He'll be in his study right now with no one else around meaning I will be able to speak with him freely. I won't be able to think clearly in training tomorrow if I don't get an answer tonight. Hopefully I won't be too long if you want to wait here?"

Running his long fingers through his hair a few times, the prince chuckled, "Still afraid that I'll come to my senses and run away while you're gone?"

Loki's eyes were drawn to fidgety little fingers that fiddled with buttons as she spoke, sounding so sheepish, "Not afraid, just concerned."

"You have nothing to be concerned about. I'm not going anywhere in a hurry...mainly because I am completely worn out which is entirely your fault. Though believe me I would gladly be worn out in such a way by you every night for the rest of my life, so I am in no way complaining." The smarmy smirk was back. "Neither were you if I remember your reactions correctly. And when you get back, if you're lucky, I might treat you to an encore."

"Hush and shush! You are so full of yourself Loki." Bethan's laugh echoed slightly as she made her way towards the door.

"I heard no such objections earlier when _you_ were full of me, dearest little Bethy."

Bethan leaned on the door handle and turned to look back at him, "Loki, if your mother knew of the kind of words that spill from your mouth, then you would forever more be frothing soap bubbles."

xXxXxXxXx

The young girl stood outside the imposing doors of Odin's personal study, all the while fiddling and fidgeting with the buttons down her front. She loved the ageing man dearly, but he still had the power to terrify her when he was not even in the room.

Clutching all the courage she could, Bethan knocked softly on the heavy wooden door, cursing herself for jumping slightly when she heard his permission to enter. Pushing hard on the door it began to swing open. A large stone hearth in the corner bather her in warm, golden light.

Unlike most of the palace, Odin's study was a room of wood, stone and red leather bound books. The only gold in this room was that which decorated the Allfather's robes as he sat at his huge oak desk covered in papers, pots of ink and quills. The light from the fire caught on the metal of Odin's eye patch and it glinted as he looked up to find a very nervous looking foster daughter standing in the doorway.

"Bethan, my dear. What brings you here at this late hour of the night?" He placed the quill back on the desk. "Come in my child and take a seat."

The girl did as asked, closing the door behind and seating herself in one of the high backed chairs before the Allfather.

"I hear a many good things from Droderic about your first day. It takes a great deal to impress that man and you have managed to do so after only one days training." He looked back down at the parchment on his desk and commenced writing once more.

Bethan gave him a polite smile, "I did nothing really. I simply did as he told me to and did not think to question it."

"None the less, he is pleased and feels that if you work as hard every session then you will be more than capable in no time at all, and that I will have nothing to fear for when you leave us."

"The Master at Arms is too kind. Odin-father it is my leaving that I wish to speak of with you now... I have a question to ask."

Odin's quill stopped it's scratching upon the parchment and his one eyed gaze slowly raised to meet with Bethan's. She could almost hear the gears of his mind whirring rapidly, like a well oiled machine, as he no doubt thought of what it could be. Bethan knew just by looking at him that he thought she was going to try and back out of the_ Kunnandi Fara_.

"Do not worry my King. I have not come here to step back from the_ Fara_, merely to ask if I might take one other with me."

The Allfather's head tilted to the side as she studied her face in curiosity of her words. He had known her long and well enough though to be able to guess who this other might be.

"Who is this other, and why do you feel the need now to take them with you?"

"Odin-father, it would bring me much joy, and help with doubts for my safety, if you could see to allow Loki permission to take the _Fara_ beside me."

The older man studied her again, but by now Bethan felt all her fear from before melt away and he could see her resolve set. Odin noted the change in her and smiled in spite of himself. He saw much of her Father in her right now. Adraser was the only man who would openly argue with the Allfather. Any point that man would argue would be worth taking heed of.

"It hardly surprises me that you should ask such a thing. The pair of you have been nigh on inseparable since the day you met."

"It is not just for want to take my dearest friend with me, but I strongly feel that Loki would benefit from the _Fara _just as much as I will. I thi-...I think we can both be honest with each other now, Odin-father, within the confines of these walls, in the assumption that you have _no_ intention of choosing Loki to take your place as King of Asgard one day. Everyone knows you favour Thor above him. Loki knows this especially and he tries to hide it but I know it hurts him."

Bethan's small hands were clasped tight together in her lap just like they had been the last time she spoke to the Allfather. Right thumb held tightly in a fisted left hand. Knuckles white as bone. It made her grimace slightly from the dull ache in her hand.

Odin kept a steady gaze on the girl. Oh she was a clever one. The little bird knew exactly how to speak her mind to him in a firm, almost reprimanding manner, without causing his lion like anger to be wielded against her. He laughed quietly to himself when he realized Bethan was reminding him of her Mother now. Such a short time Bethan had lived with her parents and yet they had left such an embedded impression on her personality.

"I love both my sons, with all my heart. They know this. You know this. Loki has the same chances of becoming a King as Thor does, hence why their tutoring and training continues. The future holds much promise for them _both_."

"Yes, you're right, I do know you love them. But my point is that...I'm not sure rightly what my point is. All I know is that I feel Loki could be so much _more_. Magic wielding may be seen as a craft only used by women, but for a man, or boy for that matter, such as Loki to do _so well_ is truly outstanding. He has a grasp for magic that I hear is unseen in someone of such a young age and is fiercely intelligent with a quick wit and an unparalleled thirst to _know_. My fear is that if he is not given the right...encouragement, then he will begin to follow a dangerous path in the attempt to prove his worth. We both know there is a darker side to his mischief sometimes."

Bethan felt as if she had crossed a line somewhere. She kicked herself inwardly. How stupid was she to start trying to advise a man, her King, on how to raise his sons.

"Forgive me Allfather. I speak out of turn. I only do so through a desperate wish to have Loki with me. I feel the _Fara _would be a wise thing for him...even if it is not travelled with me."

The Allfather was no longer warm towards her as before. His face closed down and he became like a bolted door. Made of iron.

"Loki already has all the _encouragement _that he needs. He has the finest tutors in all manner of subjects, _including_ his magic, as well as all the same opportunities as Thor. My youngest son will remain here to continue his studies which may very well, one day, shape him into a King. I understand your worry, but I will not have him _mothered_, to be turned into something weak and watery.

"The hour draws late. I am sure you are weary and in need of rest before tomorrow. I bid you Good Night, Bethan."

With that last remark she knew she had been commanded to leave and speak no more of it.

Bethan rose quietly from her chair, hands still clasped together in the same manner as before. A small curtsey, a bow of the head and she sweep from the room.

xXxXxXxXx

Standing outside her own chambers now, Bethan wished that Loki had fallen asleep in her absence or had wandered back to his own bed. She hated the thought that she might have gotten his hopes up only for her to completely mess it up and have to dash them. Deep down, where she was truly honest with herself, Bethan was more upset for her own crumbled hopes. The _Fara_ had seemed less daunting if she could have had Loki come with her.

Taking a steadying breath, Bethan finally willed herself to open the door.

Instantly she began looking around the room, eyes resting first on her bed. The curtains around it had been opened, the bed itself empty. The covers still a mess but it was obvious that someone had tried to straighten it up.

All the lamps had been turned on and a small fire had been started in the fireplace, giving her room a similar glow to that of Odin's study.

Bethan could see through the open door into her own bathroom. No Loki there. He was also not at the window either.

She hadn't realized till now that the padded high backed chair that sat at her desk was turned to face away from the door, but Bethan could still see a pale skinned elbow peeking out either side.

"Hiding from me, are you?"

She moved towards him as she heard him chuckle, "No, no. Simply shielding myself from the heat of the fire."

Bare feet padded softly around the desk to stop at Loki's side. Bethan leaned against the arm of the chair and smiled at the sight of the usually immaculate prince. His hair was still a complete mess, dressed only in his trousers which he hadn't bothered to tie up all the way proper. Loki was sprawled in the chair with Bethan's mothers book open on his knee as he read. He continued for a moment or two before he realized that Bethan was next to him and when he looked up to her face he saw her melancholy expression. Loki knew then how the question had been answered.

"Oh Bethy. I'm sorry if you thought Father would say yes. I should have tried to dissuade you from speaking to him."

"I ruined it." Her voice came out in a whisper. Much to her annoyance, Bethan could feel herself begin to cry. "Oh Gods! Look at me now! Crying like a weak little baby. And I'm not even crying because I feel sad, but it's more that I'm angry at myself and at Odin." Bethan thumped her fist into her side with a guttural cry of frustration. "I hear all these stories about how strong and wise my father was and then find out how my mother dared to push the boundaries of her life. Both of them did so without doubt holding them back or without breaking down into pathetic tears. They must curse from beyond the grave to have such a watery creature for a daughter tied to their names."

Loki flipped the book closed and tossed it onto the table behind him. Before Bethan had even time to raise her hands to her face to wipe it, Loki had gotten to his feet and pulled her close, rocking, hardly at all, from side to side.

"As brave and wise as your parents unquestionably were, I highly doubt that they never felt fear or never had reservations about their lives or choices. Have you ever seen those paintings of Frost Giants? Bloody huge! Even father has admitted to feeling trepidation in battle."

Bethan's arms became wrapped around Loki's waist and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, feeling somehow comforted by the feel of the skin on his back under her hands. He held Bethan to him a little tighter, nuzzling his own face into her hair.

"Also you are _far_ from being classed as watery by any, Bethy. In the last two days you have managed to dissuade mother from showing you off like something at market, you have gotten the Allfather himself to agree to allow you to travel from the safety of Asgard on your own, you have put myself and Thor firmly in our places, you kick Fandral onto his arse, you impressed the Master at Arms, something that Thor had to train for years to do, and then you dared to near enough _demand_ that my father let me go with you."

Leaning back slightly so that Loki could see Bethan's face, he grazed a thumb over each cheek to wipe away tears that had settled on her skin.

"I think your parents would be very proud of their daughter indeed, Bethy. Just as I am."

Loki pecked a kiss quickly to the end of her nose before scooping her up into a hug that lifted her feet clean off the ground and she giggled as he spun her around.

It was nice to see the smile return to her face.

"No more talk of this tonight. Things will seem better in the light of day."

"I hope so Loki. Will you sleep here tonight?"

Setting her down on her feet again, Loki pondered. "It may be noticed if I do."

Breaking from his arms and rushing over to one of her bookcases, Bethan searched the shelves.

"Well if they ask then we can be truthful in that you stayed here because," she picked out a book from one of the shelves then turned to him so Loki could see it, "you were reading to me and fell asleep."

Her smile had turned into a wide grin and the prince couldn't help but mirror it.

"Stay here and read to me, would you? Like you did when we were little."

Loki couldn't refuse her and before long he found himself in a familiar position. Huddled under the bed clothes, a book in one hand and holding Bethan tight into his side with the other.

It wasn't long before they were both taken by sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Was a wee bit sad to see there was only the one review for chapter 5, but thank you Poodle Warriors for doing it. Hope I get some more reviews for this one :)**

**Once again thanks to KeepperoftheNine for being my beta. What she does is actually helping me be a better writer.**

xXxXxXxXx

One thing that Bethan loved most was snow.

Her first memory of it was during her first Winter in Asgard. Odin and Frigga had taken Bethan, Thor and Loki on the yearly Royal Hunt. They had all travelled together in a large caravan trail of carriages made up of nobles, servants and guards, up and deep into the mountain forests.

On the final day of travelling to their lodgings where boar and deer were plentiful, the three children, bundled up together in furs, had fallen asleep, a prince on either side of the of still tiny girl-child. Frigga would later proclaim it to be the sweetest sight she had ever beheld. Her newest 'child' sleeping on her back with a princely head nuzzled onto each shoulder, each having an arm curled round her middle. Bethan's own hands held their arms tenderly in place. Each of them lulled to sleep by the movement of the carriage, the warmth of the furs and the body beside them.

Bethan could remember the Queen shaking her gently awake, untangling her from the boys, to lead her over to the gap in the wall of the carriage that served as a window and all so she could show the little brown eyed girl the mountains for the first time.

They were travelling along a ridge and, where the trees parted, there before them, was an entire valley walled by the white tipped peaks, floored by a magnificent frozen river. Bethan had seen the mountains on the horizon from the window of her chambers, but it seemed so unreal to her to be moving among them. The snow had fallen so thickly everywhere that there was only the shade of white, as far as the eye could see. The whole world became like an etched drawing. No colour, yet full of definition.

It had yet to snow in the lowlands of Asgard since Bethan had arrived and, seeing as she had no memory of her life before, the look of pure wonder on her little face was something joyful to behold. Frigga gloried in it as her boys never reacted like that at many things anymore.

The Queen said that soon the snow would reach their home back at the palace and all of Asgard would be covered in these icy feathers from the sky. Frigga said that she thought it looked like someone had emptied out their pillow from atop the clouds.

Bethan had chirped, "No, no, no Frigga-Mother. Don't be silly! It is like a seamstress has gotten very, very angry at something and cut all her finest lace work to pieces, only to then throw it from the window of her house above us in the clouds!"

Frigga and Odin had both laughed heartily.

She smiled to herself now with the memory of it while that same seamstress was at it again, throwing masses of her ruined lace from above for hours now.

Much like that day, Bethan was bundled in furs as she watched the snow from the window seat in her chambers. Practise had been called off for the next week or so more, to allow time for all to celebrate Jul. Bethan was content to lounge here and rest her limbs. Her thoughts though, never strayed too far from Loki.

She hadn't had _any_ time alone with him in almost a month. The date of Bethan's departure on the _Kunnandi Fara_ was drawing closer which meant her time had been taken up with doubling her efforts in combat lessons to make sure she was ready. This led to Bethan being too busy to spend time with him during the day, where they would act as simple friends like before, and would be too tired to even bathe herself before bed. This meant that they had no time alone to laugh, kiss, fondle and fuck as they pleased.

Summer had faded for another year seamlessly into Autumn, turning Asgard into a realm of bronzed copper forests, golden fields blown by bitter winds, blasting on into Winter with the first few flurries of snow. Bethan had not felt the rising cold though during the night because over the passing months Loki had slept beside her, more often unclothed than not. A well sated body nestled close by you was better than any pelt by far.

Her smile grew at the memories of their secret nights past. She had learned a great many things about the youngest royal that she was sure that only she knew. For instance, Bethan had found that his breath would hitch when she stroked the back of her fingers along his lower stomach even if they had finished and were drifting off to sleep. While kissing her he'd hum appreciatively when her fingers went through his hair and Loki always gave a shudder and bite at his lip when Bethan slid the flat of her palms up and down his bare sides.

Similarly Loki had found that if he drew gentle-soft figures of eight on the underside of her wrist or drew his nails along the underside from elbow to her wrist and back up then her breathing would quicken. She loved having her thigh stroked as she drifted off to sleep and that she had a sensitive little spot on the corner of her jaw, just before her ear lobe. Even just the lightest kiss there could elicit a soft, but obvious, moan from her. Loki, being fond of any kind of mischief, would intentionally kiss this spot in front of everyone and make it look like he was simply chastely pressing his lips to her cheek. The first time he had done that Bethan had fought so hard to keep the moan from sounding in her throat and Loki earned a smack to the back of the legs later on.

It was late in the afternoon now and he still had not emerged from his studies. She was beginning to think that this was yet another day ended that she would spend alone, seeing as everyone else was busy preparing for the celebrations.

The door swung open suddenly and her maid came in with plates of food along with a larger flagon than was usual. Looking at the tray the maid had brought, Bethan noticed there was more food than she could eat on her own in one sitting.

"Niri, what's going on?"

The young maid curtsied before speaking, "Milady, the Prince Loki asked that hot wine and food be brought here, enough for both of you, as he plans to have supper in your company this evening. He also asked to make sure your fire was as hot as possible seeing as it is bitter cold."

Bethan tried hard not to let her bubbling excitement show on her face, "Oh! Well thank you Niri."

"Would you like some wine now Milady?"

"Yes please. Again, thank you."

Niri poured the wine and brought it over to the window seat, handing it to Bethan. The little maid added more wood then poked at the fire to get it going again and make sure it was roaring, setting the flagon close to it to keep it warm. Bowing to Bethan she left her alone once more.

Bethan held the steaming cup of velvety red in her hands, drawing some of the warmth into her fingers, This was another thing she loved about this time of year, for the kitchen mulled _the_ best. Spiced heavily, juice of orange and apple added and cooked up with slices of orange, lemon and lime. It made the wine become almost thick and to drink it was to glow from the inside out.

Wrapping the furs around her, she blew on it before taking a tentative sip. With Niri's departure a truly unbidden smile had risen once more, that was so wide Bethan could already feel her cheeks begin to ache.

Her heart started a quickened pitter-patter beat when the soft click of the door opening called out through the silence. There he was. Dressed in his boots, thick earth brown cloth trousers and a forest green shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black hair wet probably from his bath and a cheeky smile on his face. Loki looked glad to be here.

"Oh hello there...and you are?" Fighting the urge to run over to him, Bethan kept her tone playful and polite. Just as if she really didn't know who he was.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her but a small smirk still graced his lips. He copied her playful tone but it also had an edge of warning to it, "Bethy."

"I had a friend once who called me that. His name totally escapes me, for it has been the longest time since I last rested eyes upon him. I think he might be dead." Bethan pressed her lips together in a thin line to try and suppress her growing smile, totally failing, as she watched him move towards her, prowling along like she were a doe to be hunted, "Come to think of it though, what I do remember of him is, my skin would come out in goose-flesh _all_ over whenever he kissed me, which used to be frequen-"

Loki had taken the last few steps to close the space between them. Grabbing the furs to bring her forward with one hand, while the other weaved into the hair at the back of her head, holding Bethan in place so Loki could meet her with a passionate kiss.

After several breathless minutes, Loki drew back to let them both breathe.

Letting out a breathy giggle Bethan spoke, "Ah so it was you! Why hello there Loki, lovely to see you again finally." Loki smiled widely as he laughed quietly along with her, placing an open mouthed kiss on the outstretched arm she held out to him, "See. Goose-flesh."

His wide smile turned into a half smirk, "Why are you mocking me so today Bethy? What have I done to deserve such treatment? Did I not make sure someone saw that your fire was tended and arrange to have lots of lovely food brought here, as well as enough mulled wine to kill a small goat?"

Without missing a beat, though trying not to laugh, she replied, "Because I haven't seen your stupid arse for nigh on a month now, so making up for lost mocking time."

The prince straightened up. Bethan thought he was going to leave, but her eyes went wide as his hands went to the lacings of his trousers, turning to have his back face her, "Well if it's my arse you wish to see, then I'll happily oblige you."

"Stop!" squealed Bethan, bursting into fits of giggles, "At least for now, refrain from exposing yourself and come here!"

Grabbing Loki's forearm, she pulled him around and down to sit on the edge of the window seat so that they were hip to hip, facing each other, Loki's hand going to rest on Bethan's other fur covered side. Her cup still in hand, Bethan draped her arms around his neck to bring him in a little closer so she could take in the sight of his face while stealing a few playful little kisses. The furs slipped off her shoulders as she leaned forwards to reveal an early Jul present to herself.

It was a creamy coloured fabric sleeping robe that fastened at the back of the neck with three tiny pearl buttons, the fabric covering her torso in a halter-neck style and leaving her back, shoulders and arms totally bare. The lower half was a long flowing skirt that reached all the way to the floor. Bethan had seen this displayed in a dress-makers shop on a sketching jaunt during one of her more sleepless evenings, and was completely taken in. When it came to her sleeping clothes, Bethan was much less shy about exposing skin, for there was never anyone to see. The mischief maker did not count, though. He had already seen ever inch of her. There was nothing more to hide from him now.

She had paid the seamstress in the shop handsomely to make additions to the garment and asked that scraps of lace be sewn on to fan out from her throat, down over her chest, and that it also be added to look like falling snow on the skirt from the knee downwards. It was not the warmest of things to wear, however, which is why she had been bundled up in the furs.

Loki smiled in spite of himself. Rarely was so much of his usually conservative little Bethy on display.

"I'm not sure if I am under-dressed next to your finery, or very over-dressed considering how little you're wearing."

Bethan giggled quietly again, stealing another little kiss, "Over-dressed Loki. _Always_ over-dressed when it is only us."

"I'll need to remedy that in the very near future. But for now," Bethan gave a small squeal again when Loki suddenly scooped her up in his arms, animal hides and all, taking her towards where their supper had been set down and depositing her gently into one of the chairs, "we eat, because I for one am famished."

Taking a sip of her cooling mulled wine, Bethan shot him a dark look, "You spoil my fun."

There was no denying that both would rather forget the hunger of their bellies to pursue an entirely different kind of hunger. A kind that had gone unsatisfied for so long. But Loki was insistent that they eat and speak together like they used to. He had deeply missed simply laughing, drinking and talking with Bethan.

Eventually they both had their fill and the five cups of wine Bethan had drank were beginning to loosen up every little bit of her. Getting up from her chair she let the furs fall to the ground and crawled into Loki's lap. The snow was falling thick and fast still outside the window. Like a monsoon of silent frozen rain.

"I've missed you very much. I never thought I'd hate sleeping alone again. Haven't felt that since Odin put a stop to you and Thor crawling in my bed with me when we were tiny little things."

Loki wound his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, neck craning upwards slightly to look into her face, "I've missed you too. Believe me, it's been hard to concentrate on studies when this lovely frame keeps creeping into my mind. I fear it will be even harder after tonight, simply having seen you dressed as you are." Voice dark and wanting, the fingers of his hand began to crawl their way slowly up her back, causing Bethan to give a little shiver. "By the way, I greatly approve."

Right then Bethan's brain decided. _No. That was it._

After kissing Loki forcefully, but quickly, Bethan scrambled off and away from his reach. Letting escape a tipsy laugh, she jumped out of the way when he lunged to try and trap her in his arms again. A feral smile crept onto his lips, knowing the game she played well.

"Can't run from me Bethy. I always catch you."

"Oh promises, promises."

And with that he gave chase.

Bethan didn't even make it to her bed before arms wrapped round her middle.

xXxXxXxXx

Loki drew Bethan closer into his chest, nuzzling the hair on the top of her head. He loved that warmth that caressed him after drinking a fair healthy portion of the mulled wine. Nothing banished the cold quite like it. Well, that and having Bethan huddled in against him under a mass of blankets.

Both had been too tired for anything more than heated kisses tonight, which Loki didn't mind after all the wine he had drank.

"I find it hard to believe that with the coming of Spring, you will be gone."

"It's still a while away yet Loki." She sounded so sleepy with her cheek pressed against the fabric covering his chest. Suddenly Loki sat up in the bed, biting his lip, deep in thought. He hadn't noticed his sudden movements had knocked Bethan backwards into the strewn pillows with a small yelp till a cushion collided with his head.

"What in Bor's name has gotten into you, Odinson!?"

Loki played with a button on the cushion she had thrown, still biting his lip as he looked back at her, his eyebrows drawing together and forehead slightly creased in that sheepish expression of his. Like butter wouldn't melt.

"I have a present for you, Bethy."

The girl studied him suspiciously as she righted herself on her bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Do you indeed?"

He nodded. "Really I intended to give it to you on Jul itself or maybe closer to when you are to leave, but both of these options may very well be with others around us and I would very much like you to have this when it is only us."

"Knowing you as I do, should I be scared at all?"

Loki smiled and dipped his head in an almost shy manner.

"I promise you Bethy that there is nothing to fear from this gift. Please? Can I give you it now?"

Bethan thought for a moment or two, weighing up the possibilities of what it could be before saying, "Alright."

The prince beamed at her before rushing to his own chambers, calling over his shoulder that he would be back in a moment. Bethan used the time to straighten herself up again and was pouring herself another glass of wine from the flagon by the fire when Loki returned. Setting down a small wooden box on the table in front of her, Loki took her cup from her hand and lounged back in a chair.

Mumbling 'thief' under her breath, the girl reached out for the box that fitted neatly into the palm of her hand. It made her smile to see Loki's mark carved into the wood on the lid.

Bethan's eyes went wide and her lips parted into a perfect little 'o' in her surprise.

There, amongst a cushioning of dark purple dyed wool, looking like puffs of purple clouds, was a silver leaf shaped ring with a yellow diamond set into it.

"Loki, this...I mean... Loki I have to say I'm a bit speechless."

"Finally."

Both laughed softly as she flicked a leftover berry at him and took the ring from its box.

"I did a bit of digging around in the library archives and found that the leaf and the diamond were symbols of your father's tribe, for lack of a better word. After a bit more digging I found out that this was because his people come from the deep forests, high up in the mountains, where many of Asgards precious jewels come from."

Bethan studied the ring as she slipped it onto the middle finger of her right hand, where she felt it somehow belonged.

It was wrought in startling silver. The leaf spanned from its setting in the centre of her middle finger to reach halfway over onto her ring finger. Two silvery vines joined the leaf and diamond at their bases before the vines melded into one silver band that wrapped perfectly around Bethan's finger until it finally dipped under the leaf and joined with the vine at its base.

Bethan twiddled her slender little fingers and was mesmerized by how the sections, created by the leaf's veined design, sparkled and twinkled in the light of the fire.

"I really don't know what to say, Loki. Thank you just doesn't seem good enough for so thoughtful a gift."

"Seeing the smile on your face is thanks enough. Promise me, though. Take it with you when you go? A little piece of me to take along on your adventures, after leaving Asgard behind."

Setting the box back down on the table, Bethan moved to sit in Loki's lap again, arms wrapped around his slim, almost to the point of bony, torso as his went around her shoulders, drawing her in closer to him.

"I promise I will. And I'm not leaving Asgard behind, Loki. I am going to return one day. It will not be forever."

"Had better not be, or I will be severely pissed off at you should we meet again in the afterlife."

xXxXxXxXx

Jul came and went in a frenzy of feasts, dancing, more whisky of the dwarves and nights that some couldn't remember, while others would rather forget them. Things returned slowly to normal. Droderic had started Bethan's training again and since he felt she was coming along very nicely, had her begin to spar against Loki.

Though he was not as tall and strong in an obvious way, Loki had a kick and side-swipe that was like being kicked by a horse and he also had an incredible swiftness on his side. She had improved considerably since her first day, though. They were almost on equal footing when it came to the amount of times they had knocked each other to the ground. Every day brought new bruises to legs, arms and stomachs.

Causing Bethan bruises had never bothered Loki much before as it was inevitable, until he practically threw her to the side one day during a heated hand to hand sparring match. Bethan was slammed side on into a stone pillar in the courtyard, the air forced out of her, leaving Bethan gasping for breath many moments after. The Master at Arms had ordered Loki to take her to the Healing Rooms to be seen over and that was training done for the day.

Nothing had been broken, but the bruise that began to appear almost immediately stretched from under her bust, down to her knee on her left hand side.

Loki had felt so bad that he spent most of that night lavishing his attentions upon Bethan, adamant to make it up to her with kisses and caresses that had her clutching the fabric of her bed under her palms. She hadn't minded the injury really; it was bound to have happened at some point just like all the smaller ones. Bethan did not enlighten Loki to this though in case his apology should stop.

Snow storms raged and receded. The Spring thaw soon came and with it Bethan's preparation.

Frigga had somewhat taken over the organising of what Bethan should take with her. The girl had been rather glad of it, to be honest. Bethan's mind and body were restless. She was spending more and more time in the training yard, even when Droderic tried to convince her to finish for the day when he did.

True, she hated violence but she had been finding it harder to sleep at night, more than usual, and even Loki's lulling voice reading to her hadn't helped to quell all that energy like it usually did. Bethan had even left him sleeping soundly in her bed one night to come down and train alone. Eventually Loki had woken to her missing, finding her later hacking away at a sparring dummy in the training yard. Taking the wooden sword from her hand, he had led her back to her bed where she drifted into a dreamless sleep, cheek pressed to his chest, lulled to sleep finally by listening to the rhythm of his heart against her ear.

xXxXxXxXx

"Now. Let's see. We have underthings, shoes, boots, leather coat, cloak, a dress or two, tunics, breeches, books the tutors suggested, books of parchment, bottles of ink, sealing wax, candles-"

"Frigga-Mother, most of these things I can surely get when I arrive." Bethan laughed while she watched the queen going over her mental checklist.

Frigga waved her hand at the girl, shaking her head while smiling. "Indulge me, Bethan dear. I simply want to be sure that you will want for nothing important from the minute you arrive." Handing the maid beside her a handful of white, waxy candles to pack away, Frigga moved towards a wardrobe where most of Bethan's clothes hung.

Her chambers had been near enough turned upside down over the last day or so with packing. So much so that Bethan had slept in Loki's bed the night before to get away from the chaos that covered every surface.

Bethan sat cross legged on the foot of her bed, watching the young maid pack some more things away into the huge wooden travelling chest gifted to her by Odin and Frigga. Her voice was soft and low, like a whisper in a quiet corner.

"I'll miss all the everyday things from my life. I'll miss my room. I'll miss hearing the guards shuffling their feet at the ends of the corridor. I'll miss either turning left towards Loki's chambers or right towards Thor's."

Frigga stopped her searching through the clothes but did not turn back to look at her foster daughter. Bethan stared at the queen's back when she heard the sad tone in the elder woman's voice.

"This place was empty, Bethan, before you came here to us. Empty because, after Loki arrived, we never had another child. We tried, but no more children was I able to bear. You filled this sad, empty, space with your laughter and your games. You make Thor think on his actions and you make Loki smile and laugh like no other can; calming the boyish excitement and unravelling the complicated. You completed our family. Filled what was missing."

The queen turned, tears gleaming in her eyes, but she still smiled, however strained.

"Bethan, you are good for all our souls. You are the daughter that Odin and I wish we had gotten the chance to have... and tomorrow you're going away from us for only the Norns know how long."

She flicked away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"I _am _your daughter, Frigga-Mother. Blood doesn't determine family."

A strange kind of smile spread over the older woman's lips.

"You do not know how right you are, my darling girl."

xXxXxXxXx

"Ah! There you both are! I have been searching everywhere, wondering where you had snuck away to!"

The usual dopey beaming smile stretched over his golden features as Thor noisily closed the door of Bethan's chambers behind him. He had expected Bethan's last night on Asgard to be one of much drinking and laughter, but instead he found both little sister and brother lounging on a massive couch, Bethan already dressed for bed. She was tucked under Loki's arm and there was a book open on his lap. Thor didn't understand why they were here and not making merry with the others.

"The feast is in your honour and yet you slink away before it had truly gotten started!"

"Thor, brother, Bethan did not want to drink as much as she usually might, so we came back here. Tomorrow is a big day."

"But Loki, her last night should be spent with those who wish to see her off properly, toasting to her on her travels."

"And I have, Thor." Bethan tried to keep the irritation out of her voice. She loved the big bully dearly, but he was ridiculous in his stubbornness.

"I know myself well enough though to be sure that if I stayed then I would end up drunk enough to sink a boat, which would render tomorrow a nightmare."

He seemed to think on this for a moment or two, his face showing him as deep in thought, or as deep as someone like Thor could go, before he shook his head decisively.

"No, that will not do!"

With a yell of surprise, Bethan was yanked from Loki's side and thrown over Thor's shoulder. Loki laughed at the sight of Bethan's expression of annoyance, following them out the door. He couldn't help but keep laughing to himself, watching her hands clenched into fists that thumped uselessly against Thor's back while she demanded that he put her on her feet again.

Bethan's demands soon turned to pleas and both were ignored by the brothers until they reached the tall, golden doors of entrance to the Hall and riotous cheering sounded at Bethan's return to the festivities.

xXxXxXxXx

Loki swayed slightly on his feet, waiting for his head to clear, as he walked back towards Bethan's chambers, carrying her like Thor had carried her away from them.

Bethan had been right.

Going back had meant she got caught up in the numerous toasts in her honour and safe return which had then turned into drinking games. Loki was grateful, for the girl's sake, that Frigga and Odin had retired for the night before she hit the drunken threshold that had her dancing reels on tables and joining Thor and Fandral in screeching out some of the rudest and crudest songs they knew. She had laughed, she had drank, she had sang and, in Loki's opinion, had managed to make a complete tit of herself.

Bethan had smiled so brightly though that he could not blame her for enjoying everything whole heartedly.

He smiled to himself now as he heard her groan, body hanging limp over his shoulder. Loki was glad that she had already been dressed in her maroon bed jacket while he tipped her gently into her bed. There was not the fuss that changing a drunken Bethy required. Almost as soon as Loki had flopped into bed beside her, Bethan had her arms wrapped round his middle and her head found a way to be rested on his chest, ear pressed over his heart.

He tucked her in close and couldn't bear to close his eyes to sleep, so eager was Loki to soak in these last few hours with her.

xXxXxXxXx

**The ring Loki gives Bethan is actually one I own and am hardly ever not wearing. It means a lot to me and is actually the inspiration for Bethan in the first place. There's a photo been uploaded into Photobucket so follow the link on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, faved & followed! I love you! My beta & mate KeeperoftheNine is in need of thanks once again cause she made some parts of this awesome in my eyes.**

**I see this chapter as being rather sad, but we do have a few hints as to what's to come :D Chapters I can't wait to write!**

**Go to the link on my profile for pictures to go with this chapter.**

xXxXxXxXx

"Turning, turning, turning through the years.

The minutes into hours and the hours into years.

Nothing changes, nothing ever can,

Round and round the round-about and back where you began.

Round and round and back where you began."

**Turning, Les Mis**

xXxXxXxXx

_The horses stood all huddled together on the bridge, a distance away from Heimdall's observatory. Thor and his parents had walked on ahead together with Loki not far behind. Bethan was the last to dismount her horse, almost unwillingly. Heimdall was stood atop his pedestal, his sword – the key to the Bifrost itself, clasped firmly before him. The King and Queen standing to his left while the young princes stood to his right._

_They all watched as Bethan drew nearer, the gaze from so many pairs of eyes making her long to turn and run back to her horse. The circular opening on the domed wall gaped before her like some monstrous mouth, awaiting to swallow her whole. Bethan clenched her right hand, squeezing the band of Loki's gift tight between her fingers. She shuffled past Frigga and Odin to stand before the monstrous mouth._

"_Should you decide to stay, no one would think less of you Bethan. Least of all us."_

_She felt her lips move into a small, sad, smile when Frigga spoke. The Queen's hands clutched at her husband's arm and sleeve, a gesture not dissimilar to that of their foster daughter, long years ago._

"_I'm sure."_

_Silence came over them again, Bethan found herself looking down at her boots. Lina had taken time to make sure that they were scrubbed clean before dressing her in loose tan breeches, cream undershirt and a worn brown leather jacket. There was no need for fine clothes among the dwarves._

"_Well, Little Sister, the day has arrived." Thor smiled warmly, seemingly oblivious to the other's sadness, stepping forward to tower over her. Taking Bethan's hand in his, Thor placed a small something in her upturned palm._

_She studied the small metal oval attached to a length of leather cord to form a necklace. The metal oval had the image of two men in a long ship, sail full of wind, the sun above, the sea below and the edge was worked into twisting knots. Thor took the liberty of turning it over in her hand to show her the back. Scribed into the metal were a set of runes._

"_Venture Forth, Safe From Harm." Thor was still smiling at her, reading what was written, out loud._

_Bethan's face broke into a genuine smile of her own. She swiftly strung the travellers charm around her neck. "Thank you, Thor."_

"_This way I can make sure Little Sister will stay protected."_

_Squeezing his hand, Bethan felt a pang in her chest, "Big Brother can be sure of it."_

_The large, firm hand of Odin rested on her slim shoulder, drawing her around to face him._

"_The first time you left Asgard, you were but a tiny babe, cradled in your father's arms. You were still such a tiny thing when I brought you back...now look at you, Bethan."_

_Odin clasped her shoulders in both hands, his voice soft and warm, full of the love from a father she had never known. With no warning, the Allfather tugged her gently to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Bethan hugged him tight, enjoying such open affection that he had shown no one in years. Pulling back he held Bethan's face between his hands, taking one last long look before breaking into a smile that rivalled Thor's. Stepping back he allowed space for Frigga to take her turn in holding Bethan close, whispering encouragements and farewells into her ear. When the Queen eventually let go, there was only one more person to say goodbye to, and he was stood like a cold, pale statue far behind where Thor was standing._

_The real goodbye between Bethan and Loki had already been spoken earlier that morning, after both had washed away the grime of the night before and Bethan had taken something for her hangover._

_She hadn't cried. Even when she knew it might be the last few kisses she would ever get from him. For all she knew, a wife may be chosen for him soon. Perhaps Loki would be a husband by the time she returned? Maybe even a father? Bethan mused that he would have such beautiful children, if he himself as a child was anything to go by, and no doubt would there would be many of them. She always imagined him surrounded by lots of black haired little boys and girls, all scrambling for their father's attention. Bethan was not able to stop her vision from becoming blurred with tears at the thought and the sight of Loki standing there looking so down and dejected._

_Moving swiftly over to him, Bethan threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his collar. His arms wound around her waist to hold her tight. _

_Loki had such a strong urge to kiss her before she left, in front of everyone, and he almost did. That was until he caught his father's puzzled gaze. Odin watched them thoughtfully and for a panicked second Loki thought the Allfather knew. It was highly doubtful that Odin believed his sons to be blushing innocents, but nonetheless, it was unlikely he would react well to the news that his youngest son had deflowered his even younger ward. Bethan was akin to being the King's daughter, and such an affair carried on behind the backs of the royal Court would undoubtedly be frowned upon, no matter how much joy it brought._

_He pulled away from Bethan and tried to give her a reassuring smile, hating that there were clearly tears welling up in her eyes. Loki gave her waist a little squeeze before grudgingly stepping over to stand by Thor again._

"_Lady Bethan. Are you prepared?"_

_Heimdall's voice echoed within the golden dome. Bethan pulled her eyes away from Loki to look ahead, to the inky blackness speckled with lights._

"_Yes."_

_The Gatekeeper drove the key to the Bifrost into the pedestal, causing lightening to spark and jump as the mechanics of travel began to turn, clunk, drop and whirl._

_Bethan's breathing quickened, trying to breath and quell the panic. Bifrost travel had been a terrifying experience when Odin had rescued her from Vanaheim. Memories of that were making her heart thud against her ribs._

"_As tradition of Kunnandi Fara, there will be no contact with Asgard until the day of your return. But know this, I will be keeping a watchful gaze upon you, as often as I may. Should your life be in danger, Asgard will be rallied to your aid."_

_Bethan's hands clenched and released, over and over. Her breaths came quicker now, but she set her jaw, determined to stand her ground and allow the monster to have its meal._

"_My Lady, I wish you well."_

_Bethan's stomach turned as she was pulled, spiralling into the Bifrost._

xXxXxXxXx

Tumbling, covers tangled about her legs, Bethan fell from her bed onto the hard wooden floor, stars still spinning in front of her eyes. The floor was cold and the room was dark but she still knew exactly where she was. Her tiny little flat in 1940's London could hardly be mistaken for her rooms on Asgard.

Long years had passed. Two hundred of them in fact, and Bethan had lived through enough already to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. It was not fear that quickened her heart and added weight to her breathing. Rather that her dream had seemed so..._real_. The same sick feeling from travelling in the Biforst was lingering there in the pit of her stomach.

There was hardly a day that went by where she didn't think of those she had left. The ring still upon her finger and the charm now tied around her wrist were a testament to that.

Bethan released herself from the bed covers and replaced them on the bed, feeling calm once again.

It was 1947, only a few short years after second world had ended, leaving its mark on almost every country with its lists of the dead. Bethan had been in the thick of the planning and the invention. She had proved herself such an impressive engineer that she was asked to work with both the British and US governments. They had her working on making planes fly faster on less fuel, finding ways to make the issued guns safer so that they would not wear easy and backfire, killing or blinding the man holding it. She had also been brought in to help make trench tunnels less likely to cave in. For the last two years of the war, Bethan had been working with the US army to find a way to end the conflict, something she was still regretful for being a part of, though not for stopping the advance of the German forces.

Pushing it all to the back of her mind, Bethan got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Without intending to, she started going over all that had happened since she had left her home.

At first she had spent time with the dwarves as an apprentice. Learning how to keep a forge, working the bellows for hours on end. They taught her the basics of weapon casting and then up into the masters level. Bethan then travelled to Alfenheim and was taught all the ways of working wood and building structures both grand and humble. Spending weeks in the forests at first, felling trees and sending them off down the river. There she had also met some travelling magic wielders from Vanaheim which, at first, made her uneasy and she found out later that she had every right to feel this way. Things came to light that had tore at Bethan's soul and for a time she had turned to drink and mind bending herbs in hopes to relieve it. Bethan would have driven herself into the ground had it not been for the man who owned one of the larger boat yards. He took her into his home, let her stay with his family, giving her work and hard graft to earn her keep and burn off her sorrow. Bethan had wished at that point to be in her bed again at home, with Thor and Loki huddled in close to her, an arm each wrapped round her middle to keep her safe, while Odin and Frigga sat close by, talking softly in the background. She had wondered sometimes, on the edges of sleep, why Heimdall had not sent someone to get her when she had been at her lowest.

The magic wielders made their apologies by taking her on journeys through time and space, leaving her body behind. At first she had thought it was simply a cheap parlour trick, but all her doubts were eradicated when they all returned from an astral trip to the future and there were books and little trinkets from that time. Bethan had been too scared to try it with them again and was glad when they moved on.

After twenty-five years in each realm, Bethan moved on to Midgard, or Earth as its inhabitants called it. She fell in love with the place. On other realms, such as Asgard, the people were much the same, believing the same things, but here there was seemingly unending variety.

For a hundred years she explored, venturing through the countries, immersing herself within different ways of life in the true spirit of the _Fara_. Watching, reading, learning. From the islands of Japan to the steep hills of San Francisco. Bethan had truly begun to marvel at the humans ingenuity, spending hours in their libraries in some of their largest cities, finding out how their machines and sciences worked.

She had then fought hard to create an identity as Bethany Andrews and study to become, what the humans called, a mechanical engineer. Bethan had truly never felt happier than being in dungarees, covered in oil and grime while tinkering and tweaking and building.

Women weren't usually found in such a work place at the time, but after hounding and forcing, she had found her way in, eventually leading to her working on the projects during the war.

Lately though Bethan had parted ways with the company she kept in the UK and US forces, going back to work in a small car mechanics in the heart of London city. For such a long time she had felt settled on Earth but now she was beginning to feel that itching in her chest, urging her to move on. It was burning away, whispering of golden halls, blue skies and all the people who had been plaguing her dreams as of late.

Curling up into as tight ball as she could muster, covers drawn up to her chin in attempt to fight off the chill, Bethan made the decision.

She was going home.

xXxXxXxXx

Packing up her life had been more difficult than she had first anticipated, but it was finally done. Bethan truly could not believe all the possessions she had acquired over the years and had been sad to part with beautiful pieces of furniture that she loved but had no hope of taking with her.

For over a month, Bethan had been packing as much as she could into the now tattered looking chest that had been a parting gift from Odin and Frigga. It now contained mainly her books now and gifts for those back on Asgard. Before she had left, Frigga had also given her a few strange little devices, explaining that these little metal circles with little blipping lights in the middle when turned on, worked almost like an invisible rope. When the time came for Bethan to come home she was to fix the master control device to her clothes and the others to the things she wished to bring back, and they would follow her through the Bifrost.

The man she had hired to help her move boxes, luggage and her wooden chest out into the countryside gave her a strange look when she paid him. The mortal had no idea why she had made him drive his van full of her things out into the fields, miles from any house, and put everything in a pile in the middle of hill on an open field.

Bethan waved to him from atop the small hill as he drove away in his battered green van, only stopping once he had disappeared from view and the clanking and banging noises of the ancient engine could no longer be heard.

Placing her hands on her hips, Bethan took in the scenery around her. Soaking in the sun, enjoying the cool breeze that eased the heat of this unusually summery day. Taking her time to check all the ropes tying boxes together and that the devices were still where they needed to be, she then attached the control to the lapel of her tan fitted jacket and turned it on to see all the little red lights blink into life.

She started to feel the nerves tie her stomach up in complicated knots but she still smiled at the feeling. After checking that her hair was still neatly held in her high ponytail in the mirror of her compact, Bethan slipped it back into her leather satchel before checking everything one last time.

Bethan studied herself for a moment and began to wish she had really put on a dress instead of deciding on chocolate brown heels to go with the same coloured trousers, a bird blue blouse and her jacket. She would have little chance of walking up to the palace unnoticed in this get up.

Brushing it from her mind, knowing there was no point in changing now, she stared up at the brilliant blue of the sky and Bethan spoke softly, knowing she would still be heard.

"Heimdall."

xXxXxXxXx

Bethan stumbled slightly with the jolt of arriving on the other side, but she managed to stay on her feet, glad to see her boxed possessions arrive beside her to.

Out the corner of her eye a silent figure stood above and watched, waiting for her to turn and face him. She honestly could not believe that she was once again here, in front of this being.

Slowly Bethan turned and was met with the imposing face of Asgards gatekeeper. He did not smile but she could hear the slightest smile in his deep voice that sounded almost like the heartbeat of time itself.

"Welcome back to Asgard, my Lady Bethan. I am glad to find you have returned in the one piece."

She let a wide smile spread over her face, "It was a bit touch and go a few times over the years, wasn't it?"

Bethan swore she saw the smallest of upward flickers on his lips before he spoke again, "There is a horse waiting upon the bridge, it will take you to the palace entrance. The guards know to make way, but I have told none of your return. I thought to make it somewhat of a...surprise."

The knots in her belly had loosened but had now retied themselves in even greater intricacy with excitement. Bethan felt unable to hold herself back and she ran up the few steps and threw her arms around Heimdall's neck, straining to reach on tip toes. The gatekeeper actually accommodated her and slightly bent his knees so she did not have to strain up so much. When she finally pulled away she flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Just excited to be home."

Heimdall had assured her he would arrange the transportation of her things, his momentary farewell expressed in a slight bow. Bethan climbed onto the back of the grey-maned white mare that waited for her outside the observatory. The leisurely stride it took through the golden gates as she reached land and beyond was starting to bother her, but Bethan knew that she would draw too much attention if she galloped full pelt through the streets. Plus she had not ridden a horse in decades, and found herself a little uneasy upon its back.

At the entrance to the palace the guards bowed deeply as the gates opened for her and she rode into a grand wide courtyard of pale stone. A servant came up to take the horse, bowing deeply and welcoming her home, saying it was nice to see her back in Asgard once again. She thanked him kindly and asked him some questions which he was more than happy to answer.

The clicking of her heels echoed through the halls as she walked through them, sure of the first place she wanted to go.

Bethan finally reached the royal family's private dining room and could hear a familiar booming laugh that made the knots tighten even more.

She nodded to the guard beside it to open the doors, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders as she stepped through, a slightly nervous smile gracing her features as Bethan stopped just inside and the room went silent. All three pairs of eyes and the single gazed at her in utter shock and amazement as they sat round the table where they had been sharing breakfast together.

The men all sat awestruck, while Frigga made the first movement, rising from her chair quickly and rushing over to Bethan, enveloping her in her arms. "Oh Bethan, my dear girl!"

Bethan clung to the older woman who did not seem to have aged a day, "Hello Frigga-Mother. My heart's so glad to see you again."

"Little Sister!"

She found herself pulled away from the Queen's arms to be brought hard against Thor's chest in a bone crushing hug.

"Thor, put her down! She's only just arrived back and you already seem to want to send her to the Healing Rooms with broken ribs!"

Frigga scolded her eldest but was unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. Thor released Bethan to hold her at arms length. His smile smile seemed to grow as he looked down on her.

"By the God's I can't believe you're actually here! Look at you. No more that scrawny little girl. You've returned just in time for I need someone to make changes to my armour."

Bethan swatted him on the arm and both laughed heartily.

Loki watched as his father rose from his own chair to embrace Bethan. He felt as if his magic was acting on it's own to conjure an image of a memory. He agreed with his brother whole heartedly; for Bethan was definitely no longer the child of before. She had grown maybe a inch or two more, her hair was by far longer and from what he could tell of her peculiar fitted clothes there were hints at the curvaceous figure he had always suspected she would develop. The most obvious sign being that her chest had swelled, her backside was now no longer almost non-existent and her waist flared into hips that many a woman would be proud to possess.

It was then that he noticed she was looking right at him, a soft smile playing over her lips that he couldn't help but mimic. Loki realised that he'd been caught staring. He inwardly scolded and to get a hold of himself. He strode over as confidently and with as much of a dignified air as he could muster.

Bethan had been marvelled in the changes she saw in Thor. He had not grown taller but had in fact grown wider than she thought was possible! She thought on how handsome her Big Brother looked with his facial hair when she noticed Loki walking towards her.

Spending so much time in America at one point meant she had a whole list of words and phrases to use and her brain for some reason decided to sound in her head 'Jesus H Christ!'

Loki had shot up several inches just like she thought he would, but did not tower over her the way Thor did, though he had followed Thor in growing out side ways as well. He had been so skinny and lanky when she'd last set eyes on him but now he was better described as lean and well built. Had he been on Earth then his stature would be one of great envy among men as well as great admiration among women. Frigga must have had an easy task to find him a wife, even with him being not the norm for male qualities on Asgard for Loki's face was no longer was of the boyish charmer Bethan remembered, but was now an extremely handsome young man. His clothes were different from what he used to wear, much more formal and regal, still choosing to dress in steely golds, deep greens, browns and blacks. Loki hadn't lost that same swagger in his step that was only accentuated by the swish of his long jacket. His hair was much longer now than it had once been but now styled to be straight and slicked back away from his face. Bethan laughed inwardly to herself, being reminded of the night with the pool in the Hanging High Gardens.

She damned her heart for starting that familiar pitter-patter beat as he drew closer.

"Little Bethy. Not so little anymore."

Loki smiled warmly, holding out his arms to her. She gladly let herself be wrapped up in them, putting her own around his waist.

"Hello Loki. It's so good to be back home."

Bethan felt slightly bereft when he pulled away and stepped back, standing tall and straight, regal like his station commanded.

"And it is good to have you returned to us, my child." Odin was smiling wide as he gestured for everyone to sit down again. Loki flourished an arm and a new chair appeared beside Frigga on the opposite side of the table to him.

"I'm sure there is much you wish to tell us about your travels. I simply cannot wait to hear everything." Frigga seemed almost excited as a little child as she arranged some food on a plate for Bethan.

"It may take a while for there is certainly much to tell."

Thor took a great bite out of the ham in front of him. Bethan had to suppress the laugh that threatened at the sheer look of disgust on Loki face, especially when Thor spoke with his mouth full, "Stories of such are better with mead and friends! A grand feast should be held in our Little Sister's honour!"

Frigga nodded in approval, "That would be wonderful. I shall arrange it for-"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?" Loki cocked a dark, curved brow. "Thor, she has barely just arrived back and you want to shove her into a feast with the entire Court? It would be like throwing a lamb to a pack of wolves who had been starved for months."

Thor snorted. "So full of dramatics, brother! You act like such a woman sometimes." Bethan struggled further to suppress her laughter at the dark look Loki now gave Thor. "Father, does this not sound like a grand idea?"

The Allfather seemed to think on it for a moment before speaking, "It _would_ mark the occasion."

The Queen shot him a scolding look, allowing it to soften before turning to Bethan, "Do you feel you would be settled enough for tonight?"

"Sure- I mean, yes, that sounds fine."

Everyone, even the servant in the corner, seemed to jump when Thor's fist met the table, "That settles it then! Tonight we toast Bethan's return to Asgard and home!"

xXxXxXxXx

**The charm that Thor gives Bethan is actually a necklace I own but, alas, can't wear because it's made of lead I think & makes my come out in red itchy spots if left against my skin. So I wrap it round my wrist. Also the pattern is an actual Nordic travellers charm as is the inscription.**

**Silly Bethan. Assuming that Frigga-Mother managed to tie Loki down to some puffed up pretty in her absence ;)**

**Read & Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been waiting aaaagggeeesss to give you guys this chapter! :D**

**Thank to those that reviewed and faved. Once again I have the most awesome of beta's! She told me to basically get to the smut already, but we have to be patient just a little...bit...longer.**

xXxXxXxXx

Frigga moved through the the halls and corridors, drawing ever closer to Bethan's chamber door. The Queen had spent every spare minute after breakfast preparing for tonight. Granted the Court enjoyed a feast within the palace most nights, but today called for so much more.

She had warned the kitchens first. The now elderly Cook clapped her hands in excitement from her cushioned chair near the kitchen's main fire, immediately calling out for action, ordering servants and kitchen hands to complete this task and fetch that ingredient. The Cook and Queen agreed that some of Bethan's favourite foods would be served. Chicken and lemon stew, syrup cakes, baked sweet potatoes and various other things to go along with the usual fare. Frigga spoke with the stewards to make sure that plenty of mead, wine and spirits were brought up from the cellars. She had a feeling that more than normal still wouldn't be enough.

As soon as the feast had been declared, Bethan had admitted to the Queen that she had nothing to wear fitting of such an occasion. As such, she had been sent off with some maids into the cloth district to procure everything that she would need for this evening. Anything else could be sorted out at a later time.

The Queen's tasks spanned well into the afternoon, her son's and husband having conveniently disappeared as soon as she had begun. She was almost relieved to discover that Bethan had since returned from the city and was now in her chambers, resting and preparing for that night. No doubt the girl was as exhausted as she was.

Frigga walked ever more briskly when she reached the corridor leading to the sleeping chambers of her children. It was almost impossible for her to contain the excitement as she breezed pushed through Bethan's chamber door. The room was now filled with suitcases, wooden crates and boxes, looking like total chaos, but there in the corner by the full length mirror, stood her foster daughter looking pristine and calm.

Bethan had noticed the Queen arrive, smiling warmly and turning to show off her outfit.

Never in all her days did Frigga ever expect to see her dressed in such a way. Bethan had chosen a strapless, vibrant purple gown that hugged her chest, waist and hips to then flare out as it reached the floor, fading into a deep shade of blue. What might be called handless leather gloves, which mimicked the colour change in her dress, covered each arm to just above the elbow, and had a line of velvet running down them with swirling patterns. They flared out at either end, giving her arms a curiously lovely shape. Golden bangles shone on her wrist along with matching earrings, while bands of gold had been woven into her hair as it was being pinned up. Little tendrils of hair were left untucked, her side parted fringe left to sweep down and frame her face. The overall appearance seemed not too provocative, not too conservative.

"What do you think, Frigga-Mother?"

"One thing is for sure, no one can call _you_ a child anymore." The elder woman chuckled to herself, moving across the room to join the younger in front of the mirror while gesturing to Bethan's very ample chest.

Bethan giggled, looking down on her cleavage which jutted out proudly with thanks to her fantastic corset, "I know! They're not much use though. Were always getting the way as I grew older. Came to be a pain in my arse."

Frigga breathed a laugh at the girls wide-eyed look of surprise at herself. "I'm so sorry, Frigga-Mother. I-"

"No need, my dear. I had much the same problem after Thor was born, so I completely understand. Created a pain in my own as well."

Bethan visibly relaxed and went back to dusting off her dress to make sure no flecks of dust were sticking to it. "Should I wear a necklace or no? All the ones I've tried only seem to draw the eye to my chest. The last thing I want is for people to be talking to it, instead of me."

The Queen was already rummaging around in the drawer that held a wide variety of jewellery and pulled a dangling mass of gold from it. "Here we are. This should do the trick."

Standing behind the girl, Frigga draped the necklace around and fastened it at the back.

"Oh, that's perfect Frigga-Mother." It was somewhat like a choker, only it fitted nicely round the base of her throat and hundreds of tiny filaments of gold fanned out and down. It reached to meet with the bust of her dress to stop her cleavage being on show. Only hinting at the swell and dip, rather than making it blatantly obvious.

"Much better, I must say. Now, shall we make our way down? The boys have already joined the rest in the Hall."

Bethan smiled brightly, taking the Queen's arm in her own and heading towards to door. Frigga suddenly heard a snap and watched her wince in pain.

"My child, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just my bloody garter belt deciding to suddenly go ping."

The Queen was equally amazed and amused at the sight of this once rather reserved girl drawing the skirt of her dress up to reveal dark purple, suede leather high heeled boots that laced all the way up the front to end above her knee, and dusky pinkish red stockings.

Frigga couldn't stop herself from laughing, "Why I never. Is it all that same colour?"

Bethan shot her a smile as she finished reattaching her stocking to the garter belt, letting the dress fall again, "Didn't you know Frigga-Mother? Life's too short for boring underwear. Can't go around having my stockings not be part of a matching set."

The Queen only laughed harder at Bethan's wicked little smile as she was lead away towards the sounds of music and merriment.

xXxXxXxXx

Even though this opulent feast was all in honour of her return to Asgard, Bethan found herself wishing to slip away from the noise and overbearing crowds. Her years of travel had rendered her unused to such frivolities. Besides, no one even noticed she was there anymore. She had been standing on the outskirts of the Hall next to one of the many pillars for nearly an hour.

Sif had already retired for the night, saying she had fierce training planned on the morrow. Fandral was circled by a group of fawning maids. Volstagg was busy with his ever present need to feed himself. All the while Hogan was with Thor as the tall, blonde prince drank and told tales of battle. The Allfather and his Queen had left the celebration long ago, Frigga saying good night to Bethan while holding her close, grateful to have their foster daughter back within the fold of the family once more. Finally.

After that everyone seemed to forget she was there as the mead and wine began to flow very freely. She could hardly blame them really. They must have gotten so used to the absence of the other female presence in the royal family these last few centuries.

One person that Bethan hadn't seen in the Hall for quite a while, was Loki. She'd had high hopes they could have used this time to catch up as the group of friends they had once been, but with everyone so scattered, Loki seemingly vanished to, any possibility of that looked rather grim.

Bethan heaved a sigh, leaning into the pillar a little more, playing with the metal tassel on her bracelet absent-mindedly.

"Now of all the people here, I never thought _you_ would be the wallflower. If my memory serves me well, and I know it does, the last time you were at a celebration like this you spent most of it dancing reels on the tables with Volstagg and Fandral, singing- well...shouting really, as loud as your lungs allowed while in a state of complete and utter inebriation. You were so bad that by the end of the night, I had to carry you back to your rooms over my shoulder."

Even after all these years the hairs still stood up on the back of her neck, though now it seemed to be triggered just with the sound of his voice. Bethan really couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, looking to her left to find Loki smiling, two horn cups of mead in hand.

"I know. Tragic isn't it? I've suddenly become old and boring much before my time _and_ without my consent." Huffed Bethan comically as she took the cup he held out, "Anyway Loki, where have you been hiding? Still causing havoc wherever you go?" Her voice dripped with playful accusation. Bethan hummed with delight as she took a drink of her mead, feeling it reach down to warm her belly. There simply wasn't anything that compared to honeyed raspberry mead.

"Oh, you know me, Bethy." Loki smirked, sending her a cheeky wink.

"Can't believe it's been almost two centuries since you last called me that."

"Well, you should have returned home sooner."

Bethan huffed again, "I know, I know. I just got so caught up in it all that I almost couldn't bear the thought of coming back before now. It's so amazing out there Loki! You would have adored some of the places and times that I visited."

The cocky smirk lessened only a touch as he examined the contents of his cup, "I do not doubt you for a moment. My only wish is that I could have been there with you to see, first-hand."

Bethan nudged his chin lightly to make him look up at her again, "You are a Prince of Asgard Loki, and may very well be King one day. I didn't at the time, but I see now that Odin was right to deny you leave. You had _so much_ to learn to ready yourself for the future, as well as learn your craft. What I hear from Frigga is that you have excelled beyond belief and are quite the master of magic now. She is very proud of you, as am I. None of this would have been possible if you had travelled with me."

"Flattery, Bethy, even in small amounts, will get you absolutely everywhere."

"Oh, Loki Odinson. Promises, promises."

Her favourite impish grin appeared again along with a cocked eyebrow, which for some reason made Bethan's cheeks feel warmer than usual as she went to take a sip of her mead. Unable to stop herself, the sip then turned into a gulp.

"I'm surprised that you have not been accosted by nosey members of the Court, begging to hear every detail about your grand adventures. I know I would be, if I were they. Or gawking at you in all your finery. I know I most certainly am. Though less gawking, more admiring the view." Loki winked at her again.

"Well it appears that Thor is the story teller tonight," Bethan replied, trying to ignore his last comment. "Even if he was not, I doubt very much that anyone would be interested. I've not the stage presence, no matter what finery I may or may not be wearing, and the ability to draw such rapt attention that our eldest prince seems to command so easily."

Loki snorted at her remark, loudly, as he took a drink himself and earned a few strange looks from some of those standing nearby.

"Brotherly rivalry still there then? Some things never change I'm glad to see."

It was Bethan's turn now to give Loki an impish grin of her own, making him breath a laugh through his nose and shake his head. There. Just a glimmer, but suddenly the Loki she had left behind reappeared to only disappear again along with his smile.

"Loki, why don't we meet in the common room in an hour and I can tell you about my adventures, as you call them, and also I can give you the gifts I brought back."

It had been so long since she had time alone with this, her dearest of friends, and she had missed him so. She had been back barely a day and did not desire any imaginary favour for Thor over him spoil their reunion. Bethan hoped that the promise of gifts would help lighten his mood.

It seemed to work.

"Very well. In an hour then, dear little Bethy."

With that her gave a small bow and pressed a soft kiss on her hand that he had taken in his own, before he disappeared in front of her with a green flash.

xXxXxXxXx

Loki stretched out his long legs towards the fire pit in front of him, enjoying the feeling of warmth seeping through the soles of his boots.

He had gotten bored of the feast shortly after leaving Bethan, and subsequently ended up in the common room much earlier than he had intended. Loki had meant to arrive fashionably late so to appear not too eager. Though he was now more than happy to sit in peace, drinking lazily from the flagon of mead he had brought with him to be shared with Bethan.

He had found it hard not to stick by her side the entire night, just to marvel at the fact that she was actually there in the flesh again. Loki had held back originally, thinking that she would probably be crowded, prodded and pushed by people to regal them with her stories, even though they probably had very little real interest and merely just gathered because they wanted to gawk at the rich, handsome beauty the once scrawny youth had grown into. Loki was surprised that his mother had actually left her alone and did not try to 'work the room', as it were. He had watched her as she had spoken to this person and that, shared a few jokes with Volstagg, sit and speak with Sif like two old maids before she had begun to wander closer and closer to the pillar she leaned on.

Memories of certain nights spent heatedly in youth roved across his mind as he had watched her move around the crowds. He had to reign those in quickly, or else Loki felt he may have taken her by the arm, leading her from the Hall without a word, to the more private setting of Bethan's chambers where no doubt her skirts would be gathered upwards and the woman pressed against the inside of the door before it had even closed properly.

Taking a drink of his mead again, his mind now strayed to thoughts of her form perfectly complimented in that dress of hers. He was so distracted that he hadn't been aware of there being anyone else in the room till a pair of smooth hands stole his sight.

"Guess who!" The familiar voice was so close to his ear that he could feel the breath almost dance upon it.

A mischief filled smirk slowly crept upon his face, "Father? My, your hands are as rough as a pumice stone! I recommend using some of Mother's hand salves to remedy it, as I do not think she would like her delicate areas grasped by such grating surfaces."

A shocked gasp followed by a scandalized giggle sounded behind him and echoed through the cavernous room before the back of his head was swatted by one of the hands, both of which now no longer covered his eyes.

"First of all, cheeky bugger! My hands are by no means _that_ rough," the back of his head received another gentle swat, "and secondly, from that sentence alone, I may never again be able to rest my gaze upon either of our elders without that image floating across my vision. Attending Court again without either laughing or grimacing is going to be rather difficult from now on, I fear."

Loki let out a hearty laugh as Bethan appeared at his side, her hand now resting on his shoulder. They stood there in silence for a moment or two, Bethan shaking her head still at the prince's words, while Loki studied her face.

It was no longer painted like the other ladies at Court. Now it appeared fresh looking and scrubbed clean, leaving her cheeks ever so slightly rosy. He was reminded of times when she'd drank too much or when he had succeeded in making her blush through something other than embarrassment. Her hair had been unpinned from atop her head, to fall about her shoulders and down her back in rich, brown waves. It was far longer than he remembered, noticing now how the ends of it reached to where her thighs met the curve of her behind. She was still dressed in the same attire but the bracelets, earrings and necklace had all gone, leaving only expanses of bare skin, slightly tanned from the sun, in their stead. The Bethan before would have been nervous and uncomfortable to show off so much flesh beyond the door of her chambers.

A few more seconds passed and Bethan's hand had still not left Loki's shoulder. Both were still lost in studying the others face. Taking in all the changes that had occurred over the long years. He felt a wry smile come to his face when he noticed a glint of silver on her lowered hand. The silver leaf ring he had given Bethan before her departure. Knowing she still wore it made him think there was a glimmer of hope there. Hope of what, he wasn't sure.

The quiet was broken suddenly and Bethan's hand almost sprang away from its resting place to join the other, clasped in front of her. What had disturbed them was the large manservant making his way through the door, carrying an even larger wooden chest in his arms. Loki's head whipped round to look behind, his face becoming stony, his voice angry and stern.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? How dare you enter without making yourself first known! Explain yourself!"

"Your Majesty, Lady Bethan, forgive me...I..I-I had been told-"

The poor man bowed as much as he could while still holding onto the great chest, shaking ever so slightly with the effort and the fear.

"Told what? Spit it out man."

"I-I had been told to...to-"

"Veltin, it's alright. You have only done as I asked. I was not aware that Prince Loki would be here before you arrived, so do not let yourself be troubled. Could you please set my chest down over here and after that you are free to go home for the night. From what you told me earlier, I'm sure your wife would be happy to see you arrive home slightly earlier than usual."

Bethan's voice had been warm and soothing compared to Loki's, everything about her seemed to radiate reassurance, apart from the hostile side dagger she had flashed at him.

Veltin did as commanded and then kneeled before them, "My greatest thanks, my Lady. Please accept my deepest apologies, my Prince."

Loki went to answer back, but Bethan spoke once more, "There is no need Veltin, as the mistake was mine, and you have nothing to apologise for. Now be on your way back to that pretty wife of yours. Good night."

The manservant rose from his knees though kept his head bowed as he backed out of the room, "Good night, your Majesty, my gracious Lady."

When he had gone Bethan's demeanour changed as she looked down on Loki where he sat, hands placed firmly on her hips, "What was all that about!? There was no need for it."

Almost as if he had become the opposite of Bethan, his face relaxed and his voice grew soft again, "Forgive me Bethy. It has been a long, eventful day, for the both of us, and I simply wished that we have this time alone with no interruptions before you are swallowed up by the Court in the days to come, no doubt. We might not get a proper chance to speak for some time. Unfortunately that man has borne some of my disappointment."

Although he seemed sincere enough, Bethan knew he was probably spinning her one. Especially since he was looking at her in that boyish, shy way, like a lost little pup, but she was far from the mood to begin fighting about anything with him. "Well I'll take you at your word for that so we shall leave it there. But I demand of you to seek Veltin out at some point and apologise to him as well. Poor man is nervous enough as it is, working here. I would have demanded you apologise to him while he stood before us, but I know it would not look right for a royal to be commanded to do something."

He flashed a toothy grin and Bethan was reminded of a shark, "I will endeavour to do so on the morrow, but for now please explain why in Bor's name is that thing here? It's in a sorry state since last I saw it."

"Oh my travelling chest? Well, it has everyone's gifts in it. Yours would be so bothersome to carry, in addition that I couldn't be arsed, so had it brought here."

Loki chuckled at her choice of words. It was evident by merely listening to her that she had been travelling. The rhythm of her speech melded easily from High Asgardian, into something he'd never heard before. Midgard perhaps?

"Righty-o! Gifts! Souvenirs of my travels round the mighty worlds tree! And an excuse for me to buy things." This last bit was so quiet, as though she was speaking almost to her herself. She padded over to the vast wooden chest, Loki watching with interest as the aged hinges creaked when opened.

Bethan seemed to rummage around within its depths for a while before turning her face back towards Loki, "Now I have a silly gift as well as, what I think is, a thoughtful one and then lastly a serious one. Just don't use the silly and the serious ones together, as that may be dangerous."

"Why does this make me feel slightly apprehensive?"

"...because it's me?"

"Probably. Hurry up, Bethy. At the rate you're going, by the time I have my gifts the Ragnarok will be upon us."

"Har har har." From deep within the chest, Bethan pulled a smaller travellers box and a cloth pouch. Juggling them in her hands, she sat beside Loki, placing the gifts between them. Loki poured mead into the second cup and handed it over to her.

"Alright, so the silly gift first." Bethan took a sip from her cup before setting it down on the floor at her feet. She then pulled from the pouch a glass bottle filled with a dark liquid, presenting it to Loki, "I found this in a distillery in a part of Midgard called Scotland. It's a bramble wine that reminded me of a certain tipple which fuelled many of our escapades as youngsters."

Loki took the bottle from her and studied the label, "Ah the laughter, the games, the running away while people screamed at us, the headaches the next morning."

"The punishments from Odin while we still had those headaches." Both laughed as some of the memories come floating to the surface. "The thoughtful gift, as I see it, is a set of books I read while taking a break from travelling. I stayed in a small cottage in a forest belonging to a friend over a winter and just read one book after the other. A short rest on a long journey. Just don't ask me where I got them. I prefer not to think on it again."

Bethan opened the travelling case revealing seven thick tomes. They were bound in light parchment, each binding brightly coloured. While this thin covering reduced the weight of the texts, Loki could not help but notice how lofty each of them were. Intrigued, he took the first book, reading the title out loud. "Game of Thrones." Interesting, indeed.

"It's a saga called _A Song of Ice and Fire_," Bethan explained, slightly sheepish. "At first I didn't know whether or not I should give them to you, but I reckon they'll be right up your street. They are the perfect combination of blood, sex, violence and politics. Plus I remembered how much you loved reading. We were always making trips back and forth to the library to get yet more books."

"Ah so we did. But then again most of those trips were spent hiding from Thor. Do you not recall how looking for us would drive him _insane_? Or how much we enjoyed it?"

Bethan began giggling at the image in her mind's eye of a very young God of Thunder rampaging round the grand library. "He never did think to look up, did he? I'm still amazed we never got in trouble for climbing up those _huge _bookcases."

"I'm simply amazed at how we never fell off." Loki mused as he dragged a long finger over the spines.

"We did rather have a habit of getting ourselves in some tricky situations didn't we? Though most were your fault."

A fine, dark brow arched, the sly grin obvious, "Well I hardly earned the title God of Mischief from the mortals for being a good little boy all my days, now did I?"

She giggled to herself again, taking another drink of her mead, this time placing the cup on the arm of the chair, resting between the horns of what appeared to be a ram's head. "Now last, but by no means least...we have your 'serious' present."

"Again, should I be frightened?"

"Depends on if you intend to continue with those snarky remarks of yours, because this can do damage to some fairly soft areas if you're not careful."

"Ah, Little Bethy. There's nothing 'soft' about me, as you well know." Loki gave her a look that was both playful and dangerous at the same time as her eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"LOKI!" gasped Bethan, though she was still smiling, reaching over to shove her hand into the centre of his chest, "I honestly cannot believe you just said that!"

"Oh, I can assure you it was worth it just to see your face and neck turn that alluring shade of beet red." His laugh echoed round the room as Bethan's hands went to her cheeks to cover the heat rising there, her lips still parted aghast.

"That shade goes very nicely with the purple of your dress by the way."

This earned him another shove in the chest, only harder, but he merely continued to lounge there like some comfortable cat in the sun, with the Cheshire grin to match.

"Stop your teasing Loki. I've half a mind not to give this to you now."

His smile softened and became playful once more, taking her hand in his own, his thumb moving idly over the gem in her ring. "My apologies, Bethy. I promise to try and not tease anymore tonight. Please may I still have my last gift, for you have peaked my curiosity something rotten."

"Alright then. Seeing as you asked so nicely."

Loki watched as she took her hand from his to dip back into the pouch, only to pull out a small leather case which was not unlike a leather purse, only long and thin.

Bethan held it in her hands for a brief moment, thumbs gliding over the polished shine before looking up into Loki's eyes. His smile faded when he saw the look on her face, her voice low and more than a little sad...regretful. She took his hand again.

"I promise that I had always planned to return before your coming of age Loki. To stand there at your side with Thor, as we had done for him. I honestly did. Life intervened however, and I found myself in such turmoil that I regret to say, caused you to completely leave my thoughts for rather a long time. Had it not been with the help of a certain few...I may have very well been dead many years ago. It was only when I reached Midgard that I finally felt truly like myself again and thoughts of the important occasion that I'd missed returned to me. I'd then fully intended to make my way back.

"But...there was a war I found myself caught up in. So many people were dying at the orders of madmen that wished to dominate each other. I was sent out into it to help with some research I was a part of and I wound up travelling with a group of soldiers and healers to help the people who were left from the massacre. What I saw there was...horrific. Made me determined that I would never become a warrior myself, no matter how much that might continue to displease Odin after seeing me do so well in training before I left. I know how much he prizes his shieldmaidens and Valkyries."

A weary smile tweaked Bethan's lips which Loki unconsciously grimaced at the thought of Sif being prized by anyone.

"After that I've always deeply regretted that I had missed your big day. I wish I'd been there to help you prepare. Help with putting on your new, shining armour, making sure it was all straight and polished, not a thing out of place... Hold your hand as we walked towards the Court, more for my comfort than for yours. I wish that I had been there as you swore your oaths to Asgard and the King. Seen Odin declare you a man of age in front of everyone. To witness that for myself and see the last son of Odin be acknowledged as a man before everyone to see.

"This here, I have held onto for over a century. I made this myself to give you as a present on your coming of age. To be truthful, I had intended to give it to you on that morning and have you wear it, to give you strength and courage. Obviously that didn't happen, but I've kept it close all these years and it's been with me to many places."

Bethan finally handed him the slightly weather beaten leather case and he let out a short laugh of disbelief at the beautiful thing he pulled from it.

It was some kind of small dagger that was slightly longer than the length of his hand from the tip of his middle finger to the seat of his palm. The blade had a devilishly pointed tip and seemed to be made from the palest steel he had ever seen. The metal was not polished to a high shine as was the norm for blades of any kind on Asgard, but was clouded like frosted glass, though did not have the roughness one would expect. The hilt was golden with the frosted effect of the blade and the handle was carved from a teak coloured wood, worked with care into a shape that fitted pleasingly within the hand as well as being decorated with intricate knots. On the end of the handle there was more gold but also an emerald green stone which shone brightly from the fire light.

"This is wonderful, Bethan. You truly made this yourself?"

Her weak little smile became glorious upon her face at his reaction and she squirmed happily in her seat.

"I did, yes. Literally took me years to perfect it. You have no idea how many failed attempts I went through. Loki, do you really like it? Honestly?"

"Of course I do. I mean, yes I was given grand swords and the like that day, but nothing compared to this. It is a thing of great beauty. I would truly have worn it proudly."

Bethan seemed to almost sigh in relief as she relaxed back into her seat again, "You have no idea how happy that makes me Loki."

His long fingers traced all the lines and dents of the carvings on the handle, his smile widening again when he saw among them, hidden away, the symbol of his name sake, "Does it have a name?"

"Sorry?"

"Come now Bethy! If you learned at least one thing from all those tales we read together as children, then it should be that all good blades have a name."

She laughed softly, relaxing even deeper into the chair, drawing her legs up, making her dress collect at her knees. Loki felt a bit surprised that her feet were bare. "I don't think it has earned one yet, but it is a type of blade called a sgian dubh. There is a nation on Midgard who wear this as part of a ceremonial or battle dress. They wear it usually tucked into a boot or long hose for easy access if their principal sword be knocked from their hand, though its origins are that it was mainly used for preparing of food or day to day outdoor tasks. A good all rounder really."

Loki's gaze eventually drifted from the blade to find Bethan's eyes again as he slipped the weapon back in its case before storing it away in a inner breast pocket of his outer leather jacket. "I take it you spent a lot of your time with the mortals then?"

"I did, yes. I'd heard so much about other realms, but not much of Midgard. I certainly had no intention of even setting a foot on Vanaheim, so it had to be the land of the mortals that I spent a great deal of time on.

"It's a wonderful place to explore. There are so many peoples, so many different factions and tribes, all pushed and pressed together in a gigantic, magnificent _mess_. They can be so very violent and cruel, but they can be also so amazingly giving and kind, able to produce works of great beauty."

Loki draped his arms over the back of the seat, a hand coming to lay on top of the golden rams head that made up the end of the arm rest, stretching out his long legs in front of him once again, "Are you saying that Midgard is more beautiful than the Realm Eternal? Tsk, tsk, tsk little Bethy."

He was teasing her again even after promising he would stop. She let it pass, simply allowing herself to enjoy his company once more.

"Of course not. There is no where that can compare to home, but that doesn't stop me appreciating beauty when I see it."

A charmingly dark smile tugged at his lips, "I couldn't agree more with you."

There it was again. The hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Bethan had honestly thought that any effect Loki had upon her once would have faded now that she was older, but no. It was still there and what was worse was that it was stronger and she was sure that he could tell.

Loki's hand found hers again and he turned it to face palm up. "You have calluses. I never noticed before." He looked slightly confused, like he had forgotten what she'd left to do in the first place.

"I'm afraid it happens after years working bellows and moulding iron. Their actually a lot better than they used to be and no doubt will get better over time, seeing as it's unlikely I'll be doing any work here that would cause them to worsen. I don't mind them though. They remind me of what I can do when put to the task."

His thumb traced over the smoothed mounds of hard skin as he studied them. Loki was only brought out of his thoughts by Bethan squeezing his thumb. He looked up suddenly, as if startled, his face breaking into a smile that made his lips thin and pressed together.

"Come Bethan, let us open this bottle because I, for one, am not ready to give in to sleep just yet."

Loki flourished his hands before him and the items between them disappeared, apart from the bottle.

"Sounds like a plan." They both drained the last gulps of mead from their cups, Bethan then pouring a generous amount of wine into each.

Bethan began to tell Loki about some of the things she had done, Loki told her of some of the mischief he had been up to. She explained how she had faked an identity as Bethany Andrews and had studied to become something called an engineer and he regaled her with stories about some of the battles he and Thor had fought in. Both skirted around any subjects that may lead to questions on happenings of any intimate happenings with others while the _woman_ now before Loki had been away. Both of them had never made any promise of loyalty or fidelity to each other, knowing there may be no point. Loki was sure that within the month his mother would be probably showing a list of possible husbands to the Allfather and Bethan assumed that Loki was already married and was simply waiting for he himself to bring the subject into conversation.

Slowly the sky began to lighten as the liquid level in the bottle got lower and lower.

Bethan's eyelids felt so heavy from wine and want of denied sleep. Loki could see her head bob slightly every now and then as the sleep would descend for a second, till he reached out for her hand, pulling Bethan to her feet with him.

"What are you doing?" said Bethan in a small, confused voice as he swept his hand out towards the fire pit and the flames slowly died.

"I am escorting you to your room little Bethy. You've had an eventful day and it was selfish of me to have kept you up so late."

Having little energy left to really care, she simply shrugged her shoulders as Loki tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and began to lead her in the direction of their separate chambers.

Bethan could feel herself fall in-between dreams and waking more than once, stumbling over her own bare feet as she did so. After stumbling a handful of times she had then felt her hand leave the arm guiding her, for it to be placed around a neck and the arm wrap around her shoulders, while another hooked around behind her knees, lifting Bethan up, off her feet till her cheek was pressed against a leather and fabric collar. Sighing contently, she felt as if she were floating on a wonderful smelling cloud.

She was sure she heard a door open and felt truly bereft when the cloud released her from its grasp to lay her upon a small bed. Bethan's eyes were still closed as she reached out her arms to find the lovely smelling cloud again, but her efforts were foiled when the other hands clasped hers to place them on Bethan's stomach while she mumbled her protests feebly.

_Shhhhhhhhhhh_.

Whether this noise was in her head, or said out loud, she wasn't rightly sure, but she did what it seemed to suggest and settled deeper into her pillow. Sleep had almost claimed her entirely when Bethan felt cool lips pressed gently to her cheek, the tip of a similarly cool nose only just grazing the inner corner of her closed eye.

Bethan felt nothing more as sleep finally encompassed every piece of her mind.

xXxXxXxXx

**PAH! Bethan still thinks that Loki's got a wife. Little dose she know what's going on in his mind.**

**Read and review PLEASE! Also there are picture of what Bethan's dress look like as well as Loki's sgian dubh (said Skean Du) through the photobucket link on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are. Finally, Chapter 9.**

**Sorry it's taken so long. Had a case of writers block at one point, but I'm back!**

**I like how in this chapter, we get to see a bit more of how Loki has changed from the sweet "teenager" a few of you have come to like so much. Don't worry though, he might be still in there ;)**

**Once again thank you so much to my beta, KeeperoftheNine.**

**And those of you from Come Hither might recognise Loki's favourite 'wench'. ;)**

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sun streamed in through the window, hitting Bethan straight in the face, causing her to stir, grumbling at the brightness. Turning over, she tried to escape from the light searing her eyes and bury her head into the feather pillow.

"Good Morning, Little Sister!"

Bethan was actually surprised not to hear the door clatter upon the ground, for she had been sure that Thor's over exuberant entrance had caused it to come off the hinges.

"It's not morning, it's torture." she mumbled into the pillow, not moving a muscle to greet him.

"Come now, Bethan. Breakfast is almost done and you are not yet up!"

She could hear him close the door, making his way over to her and stand by the bed. Bethan was sure he had that goofy smile on his face, she could practically hear it.

"This is the most comfortable bed I've rested upon since I was last in it, and therefore have no intention of leaving until, at least, noon. Now no offence, Thor, but kindly bugger off and let me sleep."

Thor chuckled more at the sight of Bethan sprawled out on the bed more than her words. He remembered from when she was a child that Bethan would wriggle about in her sleep. If her present state was any indication, she still did. Her hair had become tangled and wild, covering her face in rat tailed strands. The skirt of her dress was tangled up around her knees and her legs half hanging over the edge of the bed.

Bethan cried out an uncharacteristic screech of surprise as she was hoisted up suddenly from her bed and into Thor's arms.

"Thor! What the Hel are you doing!? What is it with people carrying me recently?"

He ignored her questions and placed her down on her feet roughly before the wardrobe, a wide smile spread across his face. "Brush your hair, put some shoes on and change, if you must. Just move your backside."

Rubbing vigorously at her face, groaning as she did so, Bethan attempted to wake herself fully before reaching for the brush on her dresser. She'd been so preoccupied by brushing that she hadn't noticed Thor bend down to pick something up from off of the floor.

"What in the Hel are these?"

Bethan almost choked on her spluttered laugh of surprise when she saw the towering mound of muscle that was Thor, holding up her discarded stockings from the night before in his huge hands. She had been in a hurry once she had gotten back to her chambers the first time, trying to scrub the make up from her face and manoeuvre around her unpacked possessions while unlacing the heeled boots that were beginning to feel like torture, to notice that she had simply left everything lying upon the floor. He continued to examine them in confusion, looking at her advancing figure through the thin, pinkish mesh before they were pulled from his grasp.

"They're bloody stockings, you fool. It's what mortal women were as part of their underthings. Kindly don't touch anything else or you might get a shock from what you find."

Bethan tried hard to make her voice stern, but mirth still bled through as she stuffed the lace topped thigh highs into a drawer, before continuing to brush her hair.

Thor merely chuckled to himself while he watched her put the brush back in it's place and work some simple sandals onto her feet. "I am glad to have you back, though I don't remember your tongue being quite as sharp."

Soon as she was ready enough as would make her decent, they moved from her room to walk, arm in arm, towards the large dining hall where many of those that lived in the palace would take their meals together.

The two talked easily of things that had occurred the night before in Bethan's absence. There had been some trouble with Fandral and a girl that was already intended to someone else. Seemingly she was not free to chase but had encouraged the swashbuckler nonetheless, leading almost to Frandral's head to be hewn from his body. Had Hogan not stepped in it very well may have become Lady Sif and the Warriors Two. Thor had laughed to learn that Bethan had scolded Loki so about the man servant, but was glad to hear of their time spent together. Now it was his turn to catch up with Little Sister.

There were still a number of people scattered here and there, eating heartily and chatting nosily as Thor and Bethan sat at a bench, covered with food, a small way apart from everyone else.

"So then. Why did I not get to meet your wives last night?"

Had her question not been a serious one, Bethan was sure she would have found it hard not to laugh at Thor's comically panicked expression.

"My wives?"

Bethan allowed herself a little chuckle as she piled her plate with sausage and egg. "Well I certainly hope that you don't have more than one, Thor. That's just being plain greedy. I'm referring to your own wife and also to Loki's. Why haven't I met them yet?"

If Loki wasn't going to bring up the subject of the woman who was undoubtedly the mother to his many children by now, then Bethan would have to find out for herself and face the truth through Thor.

The elder prince's face broke into a gentle smile with comprehension. "Bethan, neither myself or our brother have taken a wife in the time since you left. A great many maids taken through the years between he and I, yes, but never a wife." His smile became a overly proud smirk as he swapped Bethan's plate with his. "Be glad that you have been vacant from your chambers, or you may have had to have grown accustomed to sleeping with ear plugs by now."

Bethan swapped the plates back just as Thor was about to stab into the glowing golden yolk of the cooked eggs. "Don't be so crude now, brother."

She seemed to go off into her own little dreamworld as she pricked each yolk and cut the sausages into small pieces, dipping a piece into the runny gold and placed it in her mouth, not noticing the taste as she chewed.

"I don't understand. Your mother is Frigga! How has she not tried yet to marry you both off as soon as the pair of you were of age?"

Finally filling his own plate to overflowing, Thor laughed at Bethan's perturbed expression, "Oh Mother tried her damnedest. Even managed to get Loki betrothed to that Sigyn girl."

Chewing more thoughtfully and finally being able to taste her food, Bethan couldn't put her finger down on how she felt about what she was hearing.

"Oh." Bethan finally swallowed the well chewed food. "So Loki is betrothed then?"

Thor had already taken a massive bite out of the bacon that lay on his plate, though today he had the manners enough to swallow his food before speaking. "No. Not anymore. The girl ran away to Vanaheim and married one of the Crimson Hawks. Seems that the idea of marrying Loki didn't appeal to her very much, even if it would make her a princess with the chance of being Queen. The idea didn't appeal to Loki either, if I remember his reaction rightly.

"Anyway, she was too flighty a female and since his coming of age, Loki seems to have taken that stick out his arse where women are concerned."

Bethan smacked the back of his hand with her fork even though she knew he wouldn't find it painful, "Thor, that's not fair."

"Well the man takes himself too seriously in most matters. Especially before his coming of age. Thank the Gods that he finally began to unwind and enjoy his position in the world more after the little jaunt we took that evening after his ceremony."

Pulling a face Bethan shook her head gently, as if to shift away the visions in her head. "If the entertainment that Fandral arranged for after your's is anything to go by, then please stop right there. These images are such that I'd rather not have, thank you very much and all the same."

Thor laughed loudly and Bethan found herself enjoying the sound. It felt good to be back in Thor's company once more. She had missed seeing his smile, hearing his voice. He infuriated Bethan a great deal of the time, but she loved the warmth that was part of his personality. Bethan knew he could be such a great man. If only he let himself be so.

xXxXxXxXx

After Thor had walked Bethan back to her chambers she had sent for a maid to begin filling her a bath of steaming hot water. She had sat there with Thor, talking well on into the morning, leaving her room still filled with boxes and cases that Bethan had no intention of going anywhere near until she'd had a long soak in her massive bath tub. The maid had even been kind enough to put a few drops of Clary Sage oil in for her as well. Taking her time, Bethan sank deeper into the water and felt her mind finally clear of the fog that still lingered around her brain from the night before.

Bethan was glad that it had been Thor she had spoken to on the subject of Loki and marriage. She knew that he would only think of her questions as being mere curiosity and nothing more. Even though it did mean more to her, but she didn't know why it did. They had never made any promises to each other, spoken or otherwise, and Bethan remembered that she had left a letter of goodbye in the pages of one of her mother's books that he'd been reading. It had been short and simple, explaining that he was free to pursue anyone that he might wish and she would not blame him.

Knowing though that he had never married made her feel...hopeful, in a strange sort of way.

Bethan wasn't afraid to admit that she herself had been far from chaste in her time away, just as Loki had been if Thor's comments were anything to go by. Although she suspected that his lovers far outnumbered her own.

In total, including Loki, they had come to five. A reckless one night in Alfenheim, another two on Midgard and then a, somewhat fiery, relationship with a young man named Jasper when she was travelling through Japan. Tall, long limbed with skin darkened from working in the sun, reddish-blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a thick Scottish accent. Jasper Govan knew how to make her laugh till her sides hurt and when he smiled or chuckled, Bethan was reminded of Loki. He was a funny fellow and very charming. So much so in fact that the first night she met him they had ended up slipping out the back door of the noisy pub for him to lift up her skirts and take her up against the wall with as much passion as was possible for two giggling, drunken fools. Bethan thought that would be it, but he turned up at the blacksmith's she was working at the next day with some flowers picked from the roadside and they had continued on from there for many months, Jasper staying at her digs more often than her at his. He had a habit of calling her Betty instead of the Bethany she introduced herself as.

They had parted ways amicably when Bethan decided to move on and he stayed to take up the position as harbour master that he had been offered. She found his name many years later, in 1940, when looking at some old British Army incident reports from World War I while studying at University.

Jasper had died in the trenches at the Front in France, 1914. He had been only 35 years old.

A young lad had panicked when trying to let loose a grenade over the top, but it fell into the muck and mire round his feet when the weakened and rusted catch came off in his shaking hands. The record showed that the commanding Captain reported seeing Srgt Govan throw the boy away, like he weighed nothing, to as safe a distance as was possible in the short space of time, covering the explosive with his own body before it went off under his chest. Jasper was posthumously awarded a medal for bravery and valour exceeding the call of duty and it was given to his young widow and infant daughter. After World War II Bethan made a trip to the area where he was killed and laid down a bunch made up of wild flowers she had found growing along the side of the road on her way there. She also found out where his widow and daughter were living. They were struggling a bit, even though both were in work. Bethan arranged it so that a small windfall came their way, at her own expense.

Being sure that the door was locked, Bethan felt safe enough to walk around her chambers with just a simple linen towel wrapped around her waist, her hair still up in the extremely messy knot she had tied it in before her bath, leaving her torso completely exposed to the air.

Looking through some of the boxes, Bethan searched for some of her old nightwear. Something to wear while she unpacked a few things. Eventually she pulled out a pair of striped men's pyjama bottoms and a blue men's work shirt. They were baggy, clean, comfy and reminded her of being under the duvet in her tiny little flat in London while it snowed outside her window.

After finding her prized wooden clock, she wound it up and placed it on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. The gramophone was the next item to be unpacked, being placed on Bethan's desk after she had shifted a few things. And so it went on for most of the afternoon until maybe half of her things found a place of their own. Bethan glanced over at the pile of wrapped parcels stacked on the wooden chest at the end of her bed as the clock began to chime the hour of six.

Smiling widely to herself, Bethan went to get properly dressed in readying for handing out the gifts to the rest of her family and friends.

xXxXxXxXx

Odin sat quietly in the side room off the Hall and watched his wife, sons and their friends chatter happily to each other, all waiting for Bethan to arrive as she had asked them. She had only been back a day or so and yet the Allfather had already noticed that Frigga's had been lifted to soaring heights, Thor appeared even more so like the excited school boy and Loki had been prone to smile more readily. Simply by being back on Asgard, Bethan unknowingly lifted worries or troubles from his family. He had sorely missed that in her absence.

"I still find it hard to believe that she is back!" proclaimed Volstagg loudly before tucking into a thick slice of gammon on an even thicker slice of bread.

"I find it hard to believe that she filled out so deliciously. That dress she wore last night was a dream." Fandral seemed to forget whose company he was in and the smirk he wore fell from his face when the Queen spoke up and he noticed that all three male members of the royal family were silently glaring at him.

"Fandral, your reputation is by no means a secret to me and I would be the very first to admit that Bethan has indeed grown to be very beautiful. Please in future though keep such observations on my foster daughters figure, to yourself."

Loki hid his own smirk behind his hand as he watched Fandral sink slightly down into his seat and nurse his ale. Had Loki but the chance then he would have smacked the moustached warriors face so hard that his head would have spun upon his shoulders for uttering such a comment, taking great pleasure as he did so. He was still weighing up in his mind as to whether it was worth it or not.

Loki was dragged from his dark thoughts by the door of the room opening to reveal Bethan carrying a large woven basket in her arms.

"Ah grand! You're all here already."

"Bethan, why _are_ we here exactly?" Sif sat straight in her chair and watched with curiosity as Bethan took up the place left beside Loki and set the basket down at her feet.

"Well you didn't expect me to be gone all that time and not come back without a gift or two for each other you? Would be plain bad manners if I did."

Loki watched Bethan talk away with the others as she sat beside him and he took in her peculiar appearance.

Bethan's hair was woven intricately on the top of her head, her usual side fringe framing her face. This was obviously normal, but her clothes were what drew the most attention. Even if no one was mentioning it.

She had chosen to wear a deep blushed pink dress with cream boarder at the hem, neckline and on the small puffed sleeves. There appeared to be a corset built into the fabric of the top half and, coupled with the generously low bust line, created a view the Loki could very much 'appreciate', though he had to pull his eyes away so that no one would notice him 'appreciating'.

What was so unusual about this garment though was not the colour, the bust or the sleeves, but the fact that the skirt only came down to her knee, revealing the same shapely legs that Loki had seen the night before. Bethan's feet were no longer bare either, but she had decided on shoes in the same colour as her dress that consisted of nothing much more than a modest high heel and delicate straps over her toes and around her ankles.

Loki was brought out of his observation when Bethan laughed loudly at something, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs at the knee in one smooth movement.

"Unless it has become a habit of your to carry objects around, what would be in that basket of yours?" All had fallen into respectful silence when the Allfather spoke and Bethan squirmed beside Loki with sudden child like excitement, bending down to pick up the first brown paper wrapped parcel and hold it in her lap.

"Well in here there happens to be the gifts that I have brought back for each of you. Now, I gave Loki his present last night so I'll hand the rest out and you can just have at it."

One by one they were handed out and one by one her friends and family opened each parcel while Bethan and Loki looked on.

Hogan gave her a thankful smile and a small bow as he pulled a finely woven onyx black cloak with a sabre collar from the shreds of paper. Sif smiled brightly as she turned the shield Bethan had made her over and over in her hands. Volstagg smiled so wide that Bethan thought his face might crack under that massive beard when he unravelled a gleaming silver wrist torc from the paper, also something she had made herself after many tries. Frigga cooed at the long sleeved silk kimono and cream sash that lay draped across her lap. Odin marvelled at the delicately detailed cup, now help in his hands, wrought in silver and gold. The base and lip worked into complicated knots in the two metals and a depiction of Yggdrasill raised in gleaming gold on the front, glittering gems speckled among its branches.

"Bethan...did you make this?"

She rose from her chair, the fabric of her skirt rustling quietly as she moved to stand in front of the Allfather, hands clasped shyly together behind her back.

"I designed it, but I was too afraid of messing it up and having to start over to do it myself. The dwarf master, Frenrie, that I was studying under to begin with, worked from my drawings and made what you see.

"The gems are coloured and placed upon the worlds tree to symbolise the Nine Realms. Emerald for Midgard, diamond for Asgard, pearl for Vanaheim, sapphire for Jotunheim, clear quartz for Alfheim, garnet for Hel, smoky quartz for Svartalfaheim, moonstone for Niflheim and ruby for Muspellsheim.

"I thought that it would be good to use it when dignitaries from other realms come to visit or treaty. As a kind of communal drinking cup to show kinship in that we're all connected together by the worlds tree. Also for things like weddings, coming of ages, festivals etc."

Everyone watched as Bethan explained her intention behind the gift, however ineloquently she thought she had put it.

The Allfather smile was almost hidden behind his greyed beard, "Such gifts of sentiment are what great traditions are made of."

"A book!? What use can a book of parchment that has already been scribbled over be?" cried Fandral from behind her.

Bethan whirled around on her feet, a wide smile playing across her lips, to see Fandral and Thor had opened the leather folders she had handed to them, her drawings spilling out.

Thor held one up to gain a better look, his face the picture of puzzlement, "I must admit that I am at a loss as well, Bethan. What am I to do with your pencillings?"

Moving across the small space to take the folders from them, Bethan began to arrange a few from each on a small table between the Queen's and Fandral's chairs.

"If you would just have looked properly, then you would have seen that these are designs, not doodlings."

The hammer thrower and the fencer rose from their seats and realization dawned upon them both.

"For Fandral I have designed a sword that will be strong but flexible enough that it wont' break. It'll be weighed to suit you best, so we'll need to work a bit on that and I'll probably watch you while training to get a feel of how you fight now, then get you to try out a few testers before making the final piece.

"For Thor, I have designed a full suit of armour. Everything from the undershirt to the boots will have the Bethan stamp of approval all over it."

Thor laughed at Bethan's childish excitement, crossing his arms over his chest, "But I already have armour, what I said yesterday about adjustments was only a jest." He picked up on of the sheets of parchment showing a drawing of the chest plate, "This is more fabric than protection."

Loki looked on as Bethan's face became smoothed with the diminishing of her smile. "Yes. You already have armour. But it's not good enough. You may think that what you already have is perfect for you, but in order to wield Mjolnir properly, Thor, you have to be able to _move _in the right way, which just isn't possible. What you wear is too rigid and makes it harder to move."

All while she spoke, Bethan gestured wildly with her hands, looking from Thor to the parchment in his hand. "Take Loki's for example." Turning back towards the younger prince she pulled him to his feet gently by the arm. "Look at what he's wearing now. Riding clothes, yet they could just as easily also be worn in battle. They are lightweight, and while they appear to be simply leather and fabric with a few sections of metal on show, I know that there are actually sections of plated armour sewn strategically into the fabric. This design allows Loki the wide range of movement that is necessary for his fighting style. What I have designed for you is the next step up."

Thor crossed his arms over his chest again and let loose on of his hearty laughs which had the ability to make Bethan feel small for a moment, "But I do not battle with flicks, flourishes and twirls as Loki does."

The man in question could be felt stiffening under Bethan's hand, still placed on his arm. She squeezed it gently, placing her other hand on his chest, just as gentle, silently urging him to sit back down again. Bethan was surprised when Loki did just that, though his expression was dark as he stared at Thor.

"From what I hear those flicks, flourishes and twirls have saved that thick neck of yours on more than one occasion." Bethan's demeanour changed, her voice commanding attention and her words firm.

"Bethan, now really." The Queen gave a soft warning in her voice, folding her beautiful kimono into a neat pile on her lap.

"Well, Thor doesn't seem to realize the amount of time and thought I have put into this design. Also the fact that I have created an entirely new way of binding metal into fabric souly so that he can have armour better suited to his needs. Or the fact that it will take me years in order to make it!"

Bethan's hands went to her hips as she tried to keep herself calm. It had taken a lot of courage on her part to present the drawings to Thor as she had. She was fiercely proud of what she had done and to have someone such as Thor scoff at her work made her fizz.

While she had spoken, the Allfather had gestured at Fandral to hand him one of the sheets of parchment. He studied it in silence as had Bethan continued before speaking up himself. "She is right. This may seem simple at a glance, but in truth it is very intricate. I am impressed, Bethan."

She smiled brightly at Odin, fingers playing nervously with each other, "You really think so, Odin-father?"

Odin looked up and gave her the faintest warm smile in return, "Truly. No doubt you will require somewhere to work, so I shall see to it that a work space is made available to you in the armoury. And you, Thor, should feel honoured and grateful that Bethan has deemed you worthy enough for such a gift."

Thor shifted on his feet and looked so sheepishly at Bethan that Loki thought he might vomit at the sight of his brother. For a man grown, Thor still had the ability to look like a scorned child.

"Forgive me, Little Sister. I am honoured that you would deem me worthy."

He continued to look at her sheepishly as Bethan moved forward to put her arms around his middle.

"It's alright, Thor. Just wish that it didn't take your father chastising you in order to see it."

Thor could feel her smile against his arm, giving him a gentle squeeze before stepping back.

The Allfather was still turning the gleaming cup in his hands as those around him each thanked Bethan in turn for their gifts and left, in order to prepare for the evening meal. Thor and Loki were the last to go, leaving Bethan and Odin alone.

"It appears much has changed of you. Your clothes besides."

Bethan smoothed out the skirt of her dress as she sat down again. "Much needed to change, in order to get on with things as needed."

Placing the cup on the thick arm of his chair, Odin stared on ahead of him, looking as if he were studying a point on the wall on the other end of the room.

"What will you do now that you have returned? I can hardly see you being one for idleness."

She thought for a moment, gazing at her hands folded in her lap. "I'm not rightly sure, to be honest. I think I'd like to possibly begin reading my mother's books. Never really had any time to before I left. Maybe also see what I can do with that space in the armoury you said I could have."

The Allfather nodded his head slightly, seeming as if her was agreeing with her.

"I find myself, Bethan, in need of a scribe during council meetings as of late. Loki has a fine head for remembering even the most minute of facts, but he is not always available to me to question on subjects. I swear the boy hides from me sometimes."

Bethan chuckled to herself. "Just like when were little children and you would play hide and go peep with us."

The smile that pulled at his lips was clearly visible from where she sat. Probably brought there by memories of the children, just tiny things then, running to go hide while Odin counted with his eyes shut before going in search of them. When found they would be tickled till they screamed with giggles.

"Yes, indeed. Though I have become less adept in the finding or Loki has simply found better hiding places.

"I would like it greatly if you would sit in on the meetings and note down everything that us said. Doing this will also give you an idea of how council meetings go. This could be very useful for you in the future, for I do not doubt in the slightest that the next King would want to have you be part of his council, just as your father was part of mine."

Bethan bowed her head. "I would be honoured, my King."

Odin nodded at her acceptance, watching her as she stood from the chair, bowing from the waist before him and giving a soft smile as Bethan turned and left the room, leaving the Allfather to his own thoughts.

xXxXxXxXx

The small council of Asgard had been somewhat of a necessity for generations of Kings in helping with the governing of the realm. It was made up of a select group, picked by each King, and these were normally lords who owned land all over Asgard. However, this council still had more to answer to than the King. They would also answer to the High Council, which was made up of _all_ the noble lords.

Loki found both of them equally tedious with these pious lords squabbling over the most ridiculous of things sometimes. More often than not when Odin had to take Sleep and the princes were left to oversee the meetings...that was if Thor could be bothered to show, leaving Loki to handle everything and report to their father when he awoke once again.

Thankfully the Allfather seemed to be well rested recently and had also procured himself a scribe for this weeks meeting, meaning that Loki would not be asked one hundred and one questions on figures and facts. He must have found one of the servants that was educated to step into the position.

Sipping on the small cup of wine that had been poured for him by one of the prettier serving girls, one who had warmed his bed not that long ago and seemed to wish to again by the eye she was giving him, Loki relaxed back into his chair on the left hand side of his father. The space across from him where Thor should have been sat stayed empty.

They had been waiting for nearly over half an hour now, and there was still no sign of the scribe. The lords were becoming impatient.

"Allfather, must we really wait any longer!? This is ridiculous." guffed Pateal, his bulbous belly rippling in a way that made Loki want to heave.

As always Odin kept an air of cool calm with his answer. "She will be here. In this I am sure."

Loki's brow creased at his father's words, the cup halfway to his lips, "She, father?"

"I am so sorry!"

The older men in the council seemed to almost jump out of their skin when Bethan bustled into the room.

"My lords, my prince, my King." She stood at the end of the long table, bowing to Odin at the other end, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. "It seems that I do not know my way around the palace as I once did and became incredibly lost. One of the guards was nice enough to show me here. I do hope that you have not been waiting for my arrival in order to begin."

The men of the small council were no longer so vocal in their complaints, whispering and mumbling to each other instead. Something that did not go unnoticed by Bethan. For a moment Loki thought he saw some of the shy girl return in Bethan's expression and stance, clutching the leather satchel at her side. That girl quickly disappeared and this new Bethan took over again, standing tall and straight, walking with confidence over to the empty chair on Odin's right.

"I know this seat is meant to be for Thor, but I know he has gone off hunting this morning. Would you mind if I sat here, Odin-Father?"

Lord Pateal began to speak up, his red face becoming redder, "That is Prince Thor's-"

"And my eldest is no where to be seen and the chair is empty." Loki watched at Odin stared the mass of fat down with his statement before turning to Bethan, his voice becoming softer, "By all means, Bethan."

She nodded her thanks as she sat and went about taking sheets of parchment from her bag and implements needed to write with.

And so the meeting began. It was much the same as usual. Grain shortage in one region, water in the next. New laws being proposed, old ones being discredited.

Loki found himself listening to the mindless chatter less and less, letting his attention be taken up by Bethan more and more. She hardly looked up from her pages, merely listening to what was said and writing it down. He was amazed at how different she looked yet again.

He smirked at his own thought that Bethan was like him. Playing a part. She was not dressed as femininely as the day before, knowing no doubt that wearing a obvious dress, no matter how simple, may make her stand out more in a male dominated room.

She wore a tunic that was almost like a short dress in that it came to the tops of her thighs. It was black but covered in intricate leaf patterns sewn in gold thread. Part of the tunic seemed to be a red cloth jacket with short, slightly puffed sleeves that left her arms almost totally bare and fastened by only three blood red buttons under her bust, leaving the rest of it to billow slightly around her hips when she had walked. Bethan's legs were held firmly in close fitting trousers dyed black and tan leather boots. Her hair had been pinned up haphazardly with tufts and tendrils sticking out everywhere. Loki felt his fingers itch at the want to reach over and tuck her fringe behind her ear.

His fingers felt the itch to do much more as well.

He watched her, sitting there across from him, never looking up from her page. Ink slowly spreading over the finger the quill rested on. Loki was suddenly hit by it. The girl had gone and in her place was this dangerously beautiful woman. He found himself missing that girl still. Loki had been sure of her affection, for she showed it through physical adoration that it had made his head spin at the time, but this woman appeared to be even more aware of duty than before. The prince doubted that there was little chance that she would ever willingly go to his bed again, though this was not the first time he had thought this. It had crept into his mind after she had left to.

Being of foul mood after that, Loki had taken to keeping himself locked in his chambers with his books. Increasingly having the little blonde chamber maid get to her knees at his feet while he sat at the desk, knees spread as she gripped his thighs with her hands and sucked as he liked till he came down her throat.

Even she held no appeal to him beyond that. That was until the night of his coming of age.

xXxXxXxXx

_As much has he had tried to avoid it, Loki was now drunk._

_He had stayed sober during and for some time after the ceremony, but Thor had kept filling his cup again every time it was empty, over and over, till Loki had begun to find it hard to see straight._

_The celebrations for the youngest son of Odin's coming of age still raged in the Hall, but he found himself being pulled away and into a carriage with his older brother and Fandral that took them off into the liveliest parts of the city during this time of night. The pleasure district._

_A maze of streets decorated in gaudy canopys, glittering lights, street vendors selling wine, girls at the doors trying to pull men in to spend their money. Every house was a brothel, and every brothel was a house for this is where the girls would stay. Music filled the air from street bands as did the pleasured screams and moans of workers plying their trade well with customers in high up rooms, the windows left open. A common rule was that usually the house that had the loudest girls that could be heard from the streets below would usually have the most custom come through their door._

_The carriage came to an abrupt stop, Loki and Fandral falling in a laughing mess on its floor. Unknotting themselves, the three young men stumbled onto the cobbled streets, Loki wobbling on his feet more than the others._

"_Where are you taking me?" Thor and Fandral each took the dishevelled looking prince by an arm and guided him through the crowds._

"_We've arranged a special surprise for you, little brother." The grin on Thor's face should have worried Loki, but his head was so muddled with wine that he didn't care._

_They walked along, Thor having to stop every now and again to shout at Fandral to stop looking at the girls from other brothels, laughter filled with drink escaping them all. Eventually the three came upon a large building with all the windows and doors wide open to the hot summer night air. Warm, golden light pouring out of every opening. Loki found himself being pulled up the stone steps to the entrance. Scantily clad women welcoming them._

"_Ah! You are here! Glad tidings on your age day my lord!"_

_A rotund man draped in silks and satins and dripping with jewels greeted them in a boomingly jovial voice that seemed to soar even in the loud clattering din of the busy tavern bar that they had stepped into, bowing deeply before them with extreme flourish._

"_Indeed! We finally managed to tear my brother away. Is everything prepared like I asked?"_

_Thor steadied Loki on his feet, clasping arms with the glittering bauble of the man who was obviously the owner._

"_Yes my lord. I have found the best quality entertainment, as you requested, and everything has been prepared in our best room. Would you gentlemen care to follow me?"_

_The drink had muddled Loki's brain to the point that he was not listening to what was going on around him. Only coming to himself a bit as his brother tried to get him to walk up two floors of wooden stairs. Stopping outside a plain wooden door, Thor took a vial from his pocket filled with a clear blue liquid, pressing it once opened to Loki's lips._

"_Drink this, brother. It will sober you up somewhat." A crude smirk crept onto Thor's lips, "You're going to need your wits about you, Cow."_

_Loki spluttered as his drank the tonic, Fandral laughing at his side, too drunk himself to say much on anything. "Piss off, Goose."_

_The larger prince roared with laughter, opening the door and shoving Loki so hard forward through it that he stumbled and fell to the floor. The door closed with a loud snap behind him. His head was already beginning to clear thanks in part to the tonic and also the fact that he had not been forced to drink any more since leaving the palace. Getting slowly to his feet, Loki dusted off his knees and studied the room around him._

_His eyes did not take in the extravagant decorations of the room in its deep plums and reds, with splashings of gold. No, his eyes were immediately drawn to the three women, dressed only in shifts so thin that they left little to the imagination._

_A tall, slim, golden headed girl could be seen out the corner of his eye pouring mead into a cup while the other two, a dark skinned creature with a chest a man could loose his head in and a curvy little brown haired beauty, came over to him and tucked themselves under each arm, placing a hand each on his stomach._

"_Happy age day, my Lord." spoke the dark skinned one, her voice just as smooth as her skin looked. The curvy brown haired girl repeated the same._

"_Wha-what's going on?" Loki tried hard not to look down at them, but gave in and openly took in every line that was easily seen through the shifts._

_The brown haired beauty spoke first this time. "My name is Dezaria, she is Vinnierez and her over there is Halmana. We're a gift, to help ease your passing from childhood."_

_These names he knew where all fake, as no brothel girl would ever give out her real name, but he liked this curvy creature at his side enough already not to call her up on it. Even more so when she began palming him through the cloth of his trousers._

_He had to admit that many times since Bethan's departure he had thought about simply paying for some girl for the night and using her till all images of Bethan beneath him faded again. Maybe this 'gift' from Thor was a blessing in disguise and how like him to choose not one but three such ladies for Loki to use as he wished. No doubt Thor thought him too prudish to enjoy this and meant to humiliate him. This would certainly backfire on his older brother._

_Dezaria moved from his side after being satisfied that he was standing to attention enough for her liking. "Come my Prince Loki."_

_He took her hand and felt a wide smirk crawl onto his face, "Oh believe me, I intend to."_

xXxXxXxXx

That had been a night to remember, for certain.

The woman had slowly stripped him of his clothing, bit by bit, kissing every new piece of skin that became exposed apart from one area that was desperate for their attention. Halmana seemed to take pity on him then, getting to her knees and sucked upon him hard, bringing him to a quick release, but all three worked at bringing him back to standing easily.

Almost like it were a game, the three women giggled a tally each time he came, most times painting his cock with warmed honey and all licking him clean together. The chamber maids mouth would not be enough now.

As if this experience wasn't enough, Loki found himself for the first time ever being ridden by a woman. Dezaria had taken control, despite her shy look, pushing the others away and sinking down onto him with a joy filled moan. Her smile may have been shy but her eyes were full of the kind of mischief Loki recognised. Eventually he dismissed the other two. Both giving the girl rocking back and forth on him dirty looks as they left.

This unassuming creature succeed in making Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief to near enough scream out into the night more than once.

Loki smiled at the memory of her.

Afterwards he had drawn her into his side, both overheated in the warmth of the night and their activities, panting and trying to catch their breath. He'd been glad to find something out.

_What's your name?_

_Why it's Dezaria, my prince... Have I taken your memory as well as your body?_

_Ha ha. Such a witty girl, but I mean your real name, dove._

_Louia. My name is Louia Brandottir._

Every night for years Loki visited the same house, using the back entrance as arranged with the owner.

It was fair to say that as time went on, it was Loki making Louia scream. But she was an extremely good tutor and practise does make perfect. The owner stopped charging him as well because he had seen his takings rise considerably with the unearthly heavenly noises that came floating down from the open window of the best room, now Louia's own living space.

She had been like an awakening and Loki grew fond of her in a way. Louia had been surprised one day to find out that he had actually bought her freedom, but was not willing to set her up as either maid or mistress within the palace. Loki instead set her up in a house of her own on Vanaheim with enough money to keep her for years. He still visited her, for old times sakes, every now and then.

The little blonde chamber maid had been asked more of after that and Loki made a game of seducing the servant girls, loving the chase of it. It always put Thor's nose out of joint when he managed to tempt a woman to his bed after all the attempts his older brother had made.

Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cursing himself at the fact that he'd become hard at merely thinking back. But then again his mind had started to rove over the idea of Bethan being just as good sport, if not better, than every other girl.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**ooooooo dirty Loki lol**

**Pictures to go with this chapter can be found on my photobucket link on my profile.**


End file.
